


For Love of Heaven and Hell!

by Cat_stiel



Series: How to End the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 51,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Picking up right after Lost for You this retelling/re-imagining of season 5 is told from the POVs of Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer.Join the adventure to end the apocalypse!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: How to End the Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663543
Comments: 84
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV

Dean stared at the cracked ground. Lucifer was coming. He grabbed Sam and tried to run but the doors slammed shut and it kept getting brighter. He wasn't going down without a fight but Dean knew this was the end. He shared a look with Sam. 

The next thing he knew he was on a plane. That wasn't much of an improvement in Dean's mind given his fear of flying. Then the plane almost crashed. Worst day EVER!

Dean was happy to be driving again once they made it back to the car but there was a lot of tension between him and Sam. He knew Sam was ready to take on the weight of the world. When Sam opened his mouth Dean just told him it was ok. And that they needed to figure out what was going on; how had they ended up on that plane?

Sam suggested angels. Dean decided it was the least of their worries and that they needed to find Cas.

Dean really wanted to have a talk with the angel. They hadn't had the easiest relationship so far but the dude had helped him out when he had needed it the most. Plus he wanted an answer for the message he had left in Dean's head. It had sounded an awful lot like a goodbye. 

When they got to Chuck's place it looked like a bomb had gone off. There was blood everywhere and Dean didn't want to think what it meant. They were walking around cautiously, looking for clues when Chuck hit Sam over the head with a toilet plunger.

Dean was glad to see him alive. He listened to him describe his last vision of Sam and took in the smell of his emotions. For an alpha, Chuck was a very high strung, nervous guy.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." Chuck told him regretfully. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure?" Dean didn't want to hear that. "Maybe he vanished into the light."

"No. He exploded, like a water balloon of Chunky soup."

Sam pointed out something in Chuck's hair and he pulled out a tooth. He started to panic and cry.

Dean was trying to keep it together. "Cas, you stupid bastard," he said quietly.

Sam turned to him. "Stupid?” He asked indignantly. “He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly." Dean shot back. Stupid angel acted nobel and ended up dead. He would have been safer if he had left them alone.

Sam was asking what next when the angels, led by the douchbag Zachariah showed up.

He was doing the smug bastard thing again but Dean had no time for him. Dean had no time for any of it. Zach tried to make the case that the apocalypse was all Sam's fault, really, and that they were all on the same side now.

He mentioned something about Lucifer needing to find a vessel. Sam was surprised that Lucifer needed a meat suit but Zach reminded them that Lucifer was an angel. There are rules. Dean was barely listening. 

Zach tried again to convince Dean to help them but Dean said, "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you."

Zach tried to exert his dominance, puffing out his chest, yelling, and calling Dean "boy". Dean stood his ground. This beta bastard was standing there while Cas was gone. Nothing he could say would convince Dean to help him.

Then Zach noticed Dean was bleeding. Dean smiled at him, then put his bloody hand against the banishing sigil. The angels disappeared in a flash of light.

"I learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch." He said quietly.

Dean was trying hard to keep it together. All he really wanted to do was drink himself under the table and maybe have a good cry but that was not the Winchester way. Well the drinking was but not the whining and crying. He had to be strong and keep going.

Sam left for a bit and Dean welcomed the quiet. He thought about Cas. He had been drawn to the alpha. Hell, in another lifetime he would have been all over that. Of course in another lifetime they would have never met. He strode over to a mirror and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. The hand print was still there. He put his own hand over it and whispered again, "Cas, you stupid bastard."

When Sam came into their hotel room and tossed him a hex bag he learned to make from Ruby, Dean took the opportunity to check in on Sam. Sam said he was fine. Then he got the sad puppy dog look and tried to apologize again. Dean didn't want to hear it. He knew they both carried a lot of guilt. Sam may have released Lucifer by breaking the last seal but Dean had broken the first one. Plus there was no point keeping score when the apocalypse was starting.

Dean was watching the tv a bit later, trying to distract himself from everything that had happened, when there was a knock on the door. When Sam answered it a woman started to hyperventilate at the sight of him. The woman was an omega and Dean almost choked over the scents she was pushing into the air. It was a lot to take in. When Sam asked if he knew her she excitedly said, "No, but I know you. You're Sam Winchester and you're" she looked over at Dean, sniffed the air and her face fell, "not what I pictured."

She then introduced herself as Becky and said she had a message from Chuck. It was "The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it." And that it was "In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs."

After they finally got her to leave they called Bobby and got him to meet them. Dean was happy to see him. He had brought some books for them to go through. Sam had another fit if self pity and by the time he was done his speech Bobby said he was done with him if they survived it.

Dean found that odd. Bobby was family and had always had their back, but he figured everyone was under stress. Dean was happy hours later when he figured out Chuck's message but then Bobby rebelled he was actually a demon possessing him. He was accompanied by Meg. She forced a kiss on Dean which was somehow more insulting than the fact she was there to kill him. Bobby was able to get control long enough to stab himself instead of the Dean.  
Dean was getting beaten but he pulled the knife out of Bobby and used it to stab a demon. He advanced on Meg but she smoked out.

Dean and Sam dragged Bobby to a hospital then Dean made them leave to go after the sword. They got to the storage unit it was in and found dead demons and alive angels.

Then Zachariah revealed that he had planted the prophecy in Chuck's head and that Dean was the Michael sword.

"I'm the sword?" Dean didn't understand. 

"You're Michael's weapon. Or rather, his receptacle."

Now Dean was starting to understand. "I'm a vessel?"

"You're the vessel." Zachariah emphasized the "the". "Michael's vessel." He tried to make it out to be an honor but Dean didn't care. 

"I think I'll pass, thanks." He let the angels know.

Zachariah did not like that and broke Sam's leg. Dean swore but Zach just threatened to keep breaking things. The he started to rant at Dean

Dean realized something during Zach's rant, "There's a reason you're telling me all this, instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

Zach confirmed it then continued his threats. Dean said no and Zach gave him cancer. He said no again and Sam's lungs were taken away.

That was the moment Dean decided he was never going to help them. They needed his yes but everything they did made him say no. What kind of angel tortured someone? Besides the devil that was. So much for the “good guys.”

Zach was taunting him when Dean felt a presence he thought he would never feel again. He looked up in time to see Cas stab an angel through the throat. After a brief fight Cas stabbed the other angel. Now it was just Zach left.

"How are you?" Zach stammered.

"Alive?" Castiel asked for him. "It's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, because the angels didn't do it. We both know the answer, don't we?"

Zach was scarier by the idea. Castiel told him to put Sam and Dean back together and go. After a brief moment he did. 

"You two need to be more careful." Cas said as they stood.

Dean was staring at him in shock. He could hear himself answering Cas but what he said didn't matter. Then Cas put his hands to their chests and there was a searing pain. That snapped him out of his daze.

"What the hell was that?" Dean gasped.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation."

Dean asked if he had been branded but Cas answered that he had carved it into their ribs.

Then Sam asked the question Dean had wanted to but couldn't, "Cas, were you really dead?" 

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean wanted to know. 

Cas didn't have answers. And he flew off again.

If Dean had been done with everything before, he was even more done now. Bobby was being told he was unlikely to walk again and the apocalypse was upon them. Dean decided that he had enough. He was going to win. Heaven and Hell did not get to mess with him and his family.

Sam just watched with a slightly amused expression and Dean told them that they were going to take on heaven and hell and win. 

Bobby asked how and Dean responded. "I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-them-hell attitude and I'll figure it out."

He was about to leave but Bobby wanted to explain that he wasn't cutting Sam off, that had been the demon talking.

Dean kept up his brave face until they got out of the hospital. Then the past couple days caught up with him. All the bravado he had been feeling drained away.

“We don’t stand a chance,” he admitted to Sam.

Sam looked shocked to hear the defeat in his voice. The words kept rushing out though. He told Sam how hurt he was that Sam had chosen a demon over him. He said he was having trouble forgiving and forgetting. And finally he said, "I just don't think I can trust you."

Sam looked at him with a devastated expression. Dean felt the same devastation in his soul. It hurt him to say that. He hated not trusting family. 

Silently they got in the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to introduce Lucifer.

The first thing Lucifer smelled when he arrived on earth was his mate, his omega. There was no one in the room with him, alive at least, and the scent was not coming from the dead women.

In that instant his priorities changed. He had been alone so long and now he smelled one of his mates. He was determined to find the omega and make it his own.

He took a moment to calm himself. The first thing he needed was a vessel. Then he could search for the omega.

He found his vessel in the form of a man who had just lost his mate and child. He was grieving and that made him easy to manipulate. Lucifer found that he liked that man, Nick, though. When they spoke Nick was unafraid and sarcastic. Lucifer didn't force him in anyway. He even went so far as to tell Nick that it would probably be unpleasant for him. 

Nick asked Lucifer to bring back his family. Lucifer could, if they had been in hell, but he couldn’t storm heaven at this time. So he said he couldn't but he would give him justice and peace. Lucifer told him that he needed him to say yes, giving him the choice. Nick said yes and Lucifer was fully back on earth. 

Now he could look for his mates. That’s what was important. Heaven and hell could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel came back into being in the barn he had first met Dean, officially at least. It hadn’t changed since he was late there. Shards of glass from all the broken lights and the sigils that Dean and Bobby had painted on the walls were still there. It made him smile, lost in the memory of meeting Dean.

He took a moment to assess his body. It was just him in the body. Jimmy was gone. He knew he had died. He had felt himself explode. And yet here he was. He hoped Jimmy was in heaven. The man deserved it. He had been a good man.

He listened in on what the other angels were saying. Apparently Lucifer had risen and somehow Sam and Dean had escaped him and ended up on a plane. The angels talked about the fact Dean had banished Zechariah (that made Castiel smile) and now the brothers were somehow hidden from the angels. It was likely some kind of hex bag, Castiel figured.

Then Castiel heard Zachariah boast that he had laid a trap to get the brothers to come to him, and that Dean would agree to be Michael's vessel one way or another. 

That enraged Castiel. They had no right to try and force Dean to do anything. That was not what it meant to be angels. That was not why God had given humans free will. 

He flew to where Dean was. Dean and Sam were on the ground; Dean was suffering stage four cancer and Sam seemed to be lacking his lungs. No one had noticed him yet so Castiel pulled out his knife and stabbed one of the angels in the throat. Another angel grabbed at him. Castiel grappled with him a moment before holding him down and stabbing him too.

Zachariah backed away from him, scared. Castiel spread his wings menacingly. Zachariah's wings twitched then lowered submissively. He asked how Castiel was alive. Castiel had a suspicion that their father had intervened on his behalf. When he insinuated this to Zachariah he fixed everything he had done to Sam and Dean then flew off in fear.

He strode over to the brothers and carved protective sigils into their bones. The whole time Dean stared at him in wonder. Castiel inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of mate. He was glad that Dean was alright. Once he made sure they were safe, he flew off.

He landed outside of Chuckle house. The last thing the prophet had said to him before he died was "there is another way to stop the apocalypse." Castiel wanted to know what he meant. 

Chuck was sitting at his computer, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked wrecked, but not very surprised to see Castiel. They stared at each other. Finally Chuck couldn't take it anymore. "You were dead! There were pieces of you in my hair."

Castiel gave a slight nod, "apparently my work is not done yet." He looked over at the window, the same one he had died in front of. Then he turned back to Chuck. "What is this other way to stop the apocalypse?"

Chuck fidgeting nervously. He took another long drink from his glass then sighed, repeatedly. "I don't know all the details, at least not yet," he warned Castiel.

Castiel just waited.

"Ok, what I know is that the angels want Dean and Sam for the apocalypse ."

"Dean is Michael's vessel," Castiel explained.

"Right, right. But if Dean is prevented from becoming Michael's vessel, like, permanently, he can be the key to stopping it all." Chuck stammered out. He drained his glass and poured another one.

Castiel made a note to heal Chuck's liver damage before he left then asked, "how do we prevent Dean from becoming a vessel? If he dies they will just resurrect him."

Chuck blushed, his scent filled with embarrassment and he mumbled something into his glass.  
Even with his superior hearing Castiel didn't catch it. "What was that?"

Louder but still hiding his face in the glass Chuck said, "He has to get mated."

This made no sense to Castiel. "Mated humans can still be vessels," he told Chuck.

"Not if they're mated to angels."

This shocked Castiel. "Who?" He asked.

Chuck seemed to understand the question and got even redder. Castiel glared at him as he seemed to try to find words. "Well, um, from what I've seen, and remember it's a possible future, not set in stone, or in my case, paper.." Chuck rambled. 

Castiel took a step towards him and Chuck blurted out, "you. It's you." Then he added with confusion in his voice, "and some other guy."  
Castiel nodded. That made sense. Angels mated in trios. He was about to fly off but he thought to ask, "and this could stop the apocalypse?"  
Chuck gave a nod and a shrug, "I think so but I don't know how."  
Castiel looked at him a moment, lay a hand on his shoulder to let some healing grace run through, then flew off to find Dean.

He had briefly forgotten that the sigil carved on their bones also his Sam and Dean from him. He made a note to modify the sigil on Dean. If he was close by he could use his mark to locate Dean but not from a great distance.

He called Sam and found out they were at a hospital. He flew there and went to meet them.  
"Cell phone, Cas? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean said in lieu of a greeting. Castiel could scent that he was happy to see him though.

With slight exasperation Castiel reminded him, "You're hidden from angels now. All angels."

Bobby interrupted him to demand Castiel heal him. Castiel reached out with his grace and was alarmed to realise that it was being blocked somehow. "I can't." He said simply.

Bobby turned to him in disbelief. Beside him, Castiel could smell distress coming from Dean. He tried to explain. "I'm cut off from heaven much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

Bobby didn't take it well.

Castiel turned to Dean, "Don't have much time. We need to talk."

Dean agreed and Castiel continued, "Your plan to kill Lucifer. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Thanks for the support," Dean said sarcastically.

"I believe I have the solution." He realized then that he was really going to need to speak to Dean personally, without Sam and Bobby listening in, when he told him the way to stop it all. But Castiel did have another plan, one he could publicly say. "I'm gonna find God." He stated confidently.

He really did mean it. It would solve everything if God just stopped it. As it stood now, Castiel wasn't sure if mating Dean would work. He didn't know of anyone that he could stand to be the third in their trio. And he was sure it had to be an angel. Two graces to protect Dean. 

Dean was sceptical, "God?" 

"Yes. He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere." Castiel replied.

Dean made some sarcastic comment about God and a tortilla that Castiel didn't understand.

Then Dean said angrily "Listen, chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead and that's the generous theory or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us. We are literally at the end of days here and he's off somewhere, drinking booze out of a coconut."

Castiel had enough. He made his argument and Dean called it a pipe dream.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and said quietly, voice full of frustration, "I killed two angels this week. Those are my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you. I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." 

In the back of his mind he realized this was likely not a good place to start a courtship but he was so angry.

Bobby spoke up and asked why he was really there.

Castiel told him he was there for an amulet that burns hot in God's presence. Bobby didn't know of anything like that, which Castiel knew. He looked significantly at the amulet Dean was wearing. Dean didn't want to give it up but he did. He told Castiel not to lose it.  
Castiel flew away.

He had wanted the amulet and he did want to find God. God would have answers. He set out on his search, starting with holy site.

In the meantime he tried to come up with a plan to court Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get us through the day.

Lucifer was surprised to find he had no interest in the apocalypse. His demons were clambering for it to happen and he knew that when the cage opened the four horsemen were automatically released. But Lucifer didn't care.

He heard something about War being beaten. He still didn't care.

He cared about the mystery omega. He had gone back to the place he had risen and tried to find a trace of the omega, something he could follow back to the source. Nothing worked, though. It was if the omega was hidden from him.

He scoffed at that. Why would an omega, a human one, need to hide from angels?

He decided that he was going to try to find his true vessel. Nick was strong, stronger than any vessel Lucifer had ever used, but he had a "true" vessel out there and maybe that would make the difference in finding the omega.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean was hunting. It had been a week or so since he had parted ways with Sam. There were some advantages. He was able to indulge in some omega behaviours without feeling judged. In fact he had been sleeping in nests of blankets every night since Sam left. Deep down he knew it was a self comforting behaviour.

He missed Sam. He didn't like being alone. He kinda missed Cas, even though their last conversation had not gone well. He wondered if he was getting anywhere in his search for God.

Thinking about Cas always put his mind on a dangerous path. Dean had always avoided male omega stereotypes. He slept with beta women exclusively, he drank, swore and was more likely to lead then follow. In fact most people who met him, and could not tell his subgender by scent, assumed he was either an alpha or a strong beta. Dean was pretty sure even Sam forgot he was an omega at times. But Cas brought out the omega in Dean. There was something about him that made Dean's instincts call out "mate". He ignored it though. Dean was good at ignoring problems; plus Cas had never shown interest in him.

Dean had just finished a hunt and was getting the blood off his jacket when Cas appeared behind him. Dean saw him in the mirror and jumped.

"Don't do that." He said staring at Cas through the reflection.

"Hello, Dean." Was Cas's reply in that surprisingly deep voice of his.

Dean turned to face him. Cas didn't move so they were almost nose to nose. For a second Dean thought how easy it would be to kiss him but instead he looked away and said, "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space."

Cas apologized and stepped back. Dean gave a sigh. He wasn't sure if it was of relief or disappointment.

Dean asked how Cas had found him and the answer was Bobby. Cas looked around the room with concern before asking where Sam was.

Dean paused, it was a sore spot, then just said "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while." Then he changed the subject, asking if Cas had found God yet. Cas said no then asked for Deans help finding an archangel.

"His name is Raphael. He is the one who killed me." Castiel informed Dean.

Dean stopped his puttering to stare at Cas. "You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" What he really wanted to yell was “why the hell would you go looking for the guy who killed you?” but he stopped himself.

The cultural reference was lost on Cas as he explained that it was a rare opportunity to get information on God's whereabouts.

"You think if you find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yes. Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." 

Dean had to stare at Cas for a moment. This sounded like a remarkably bad idea to come from the angel. "You're serious about this." Cas nodded. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Another reference lost on Cas, Dean really had to get the angel to watch some damn movies. "Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Cas was so damn sincere and, in Dean’s mind at least, cutely pathetic that Dean agreed. Cas reached out a hand to tap Dean on the forehead and fly them to wherever they were going but Dean stopped him. He made some lame excuse about not pooping for a week after the last flight. He told Cas that he would drive them. Really Dean just wanted to spend more time with the angel. The drive would take 10 to 12 hours. Lots of time to bond. Lots of time to spend with his angel.

During the drive Dean did most of the talking. He told Cas about some of the funnier cases him and Sam had worked, like the trickster who gave out just desserts. Cas would ask questions or sometimes tell Dean other ways to deal with monsters they had faced. Once or twice Dean managed to get Cas talking about some of the amazing things he had seen, like dinosaurs. Dean really enjoyed the drive and the car was filled with the scent of a happy omega.

When they got into the town Dean asked Cas why there. Cas mentioned that a deputy sheriff had seen the archangel. Dean asked if he still had eyes. Then, realising it could be taken as a jab at Cas he quickly moved on to ask, "All right, what's the plan?"

Cas looked at him then said seriously, "We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord. Then the officer will tell us where the angel is."

Dean thought that was a bad idea, "Serious? Gonna walk in there, tell him the truth?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his fake FBI badge, as well as a spare. 

"Why not?" Cas asked as he stood there letting Dean put the spare badge in his pocket.

Dean fussed over Cas's shirt and tie, straightening them out as he explained, "Because we're humans. And when humans want something really, really bad we lie."

Cas asked why and Dean stepped back, admired his work, looked Cas in the eye and told him, "Because that's how you become president."

When they were inside and Cas fumbled the FBI badge Dean tried hard not to find it cute. He kept an exasperated look on his face but he knew his scent gave him away. The deputy, an alpha gave him a knowing look. What could Dean say? Cas was adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel knew his idea to trap Raphael was not the best for his survival, but he was sure that if it worked and they found the whereabouts of God, it would solve everything. It did occur to him that he thought it would be easier to find God, who had been missing for millenium, than his other mate. That was a little sad to think about.

Once he decided on his plan he flew straight to Dean. He was surprised to see that Dean was alone. He purposefully landed a bit too close. It gave him a chance to take in Dean’s scent and Dean seemed to think he didn't know better. 

He was also glad when Dean insisted they drive. During those hours Dean told him all kinds of stories and Castiel was also able to share some of his own knowledge. The car was filled with the scent of a happy omega and Castiel let some of his own happy scent slip out in response.

When Dean had fussed over Castiel's clothes before they went into the police station Castiel had to work hard to stay still. Dean had rarely touched him before. He happily followed Dean into the police station. He would happily follow Dean anywhere.

After the gaff with the FBI badge Castiel and Dean followed the deputy into his office. Castiel still didn't understand why they weren't just telling the truth but every time he tried, Dean interrupted him. They found out the name of the vessel and his current location.

Dean seemed to be distressed when he saw the state the now empty vessel was in. Since Raphael wasn't there they had to come up with a new plan. Castiel knew how to lure him into a trap so he told Dean to find them a secluded place.

Dean found an abandoned house while Castiel flew off to find holy oil. When he returned Dean snapped, "where've you been?" His scent was full of annoyance and under it something that made Castiel think maybe Dean had been a bit distressed when he had left. And maybe a little happy when he returned.

"Jerusalem" Castiel answered.

Dean’s tone still had a bite when he asked, "how was it?"

"Arid." Castiel set an ancient jug on the table. Dean moved in for a closer look and asked what it was. Castiel just told him it was a very rare and special oil. He didn’t want to explain all the uses of the oil.He sat down, prepared to wait until sunrise to do the ritual.

"We have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked with his characteristically false bravado. His scent gave hima away though. He was scared.

"You do," Castiel calmly replied.

Dean didn't like that and the bitter scent of an upset omega filled the room. "Odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Dean seemed unsure what to say to that so he asked what Castiel's plans were for his last night on earth. Castiel told him that he was just going to sit there quietly. Castiel didn’t say it but if it was his last night on earth he wanted to spend it with Dean. 

Dean just looked at him. Then pressed. "Dude, come on. Anything? Booze, women.” He paused, then asked, “Omegas?" 

Castiel looked at him in slight panic, fidgeted, then looked away. Dean caught on to this and asked, "You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel, at least? You've never been up there doing cloud seeding?"

This whole conversation made Castiel very uncomfortable. "I've never had occasion, okay?" He didn't want to explain that he was a romantic and wanted to have his first time with his mates. He thought Dean might mock him for it.

Dean seemed to make a decision and told Castiel, "There are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are mates. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He gathered up his jacket and led the way out of the house. Castiel didn't know what Dean's plan was but he followed him out.

He had not been expecting Dean's plan to be a brothel. He gave himself a moment to feel disappointed that this was what Dean had meant. He felt very uncomfortable being there. The scents were overwhelming. Castiel had noticed Dean dab something under his nose then over his scent glands before they headed in and wondered if it helped block the smells.

Castiel sat stiffly and knew his eyes were wide. Dean leant over to tell him to relax.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." He told Dean. 

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Was the reply he got.

A scantily clad woman, an omega came over and asked his name. Castiel just stared ahead, not saying anything. She was wearing some kind of perfume that mimicked the scent of being in heat. Castiel could feel himself react, his own alpha scent getting stronger. It upset him. He didn’t want to have such a reaction to someone not mate. 

He was dimly aware of Dean speaking for him as he emptied his beer. The woman, Chastity, Castiel thought Dean said, grabbed his hand and led him to a room in the back. Dean stopped him briefly and Castiel felt relieved but it was just to give him money.

When they got to the room Chastity led Castiel over to the bed. She lessened the tie and undid the buttons that Dean had straighter and buttoned earlier that day. This somewhat annoyed Castiel. He tried to make conversation, asking why she was in this business. She muttered something about daddy issues. Castiel was sure he wasn't supposed to hear but he did so he tried to explain to her the real reason her dad had left. She didn't like that and screamed.

She was yelling at him when Dean came around the corner and yelled at him too.

Dean came over asking, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and explained, "This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's the natural order." They spotted some men coming towards them so Dean led him outside.

Dean seemed to find the whole thing very funny. Castiel didn't really understand it but he was happy when Dean said "It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

That made Castiel both happy and sad. Happy that he could make Dean laugh and sad that Dean didn't get a chance to laugh much. He resolved that if he survived the encounter with Raphael, he would make it a mission to make Dean's life a better one. One in which he could laugh.

The next morning they headed to the hospital room of Raphael's vessel. As Castiel poured to oil in a circle around the man he explained to Dean how it worked. Then he whispered in Enochian to Raphael then he said it again in English for Deans sake, "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."

Then Castiel lit the ring of oil and they waited. Nothing happened the whole day and they finally went back to the abandoned house. As they entered Castiel felt Raphael's presence. He told Dean to wait and went in ahead of him. The two angels greeted each other. Castiel was polite but he had never liked Raphael. He was arrogant and cruel.

Dean was very deliberately unimpressed with Raphael. Dean couldn't see it but when he made comments about Raphael, the archangel had spread his wings in an intimidating and aggressive display. Though knowing Dean, even if he could see the wings he would be unimpressed.

Raphael turned to Castiel and said "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."

Castiel knew he could and swallowed nervously but Dean stepped up to his defence, his scent defensive.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you, you candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." He said with a smile and a wave.

Castiel didn't like Dean taking Raphael's focus. The archangel threatened Dean and Castiel felt his resolve harden. No one got away with threatening Dean. As Raphael advanced on him Dean took a moment to inform him, "We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch."

Castiel dropped the lighter in the oil and suddenly they had a trapped archangel. Castiel was impressed with their work and really hoped they were far away when he got out. They did not need a pissed off archangel on their trail.

He asked Raphael where God was.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead," He replied. His scent was full of both bitterness and cruel glee.

Castiel didn't believe him.

Raphael made his arguments asking if God would let the world go the way it was if he was around.

"So Daddy ran away and disappeared." Dean asked. "Didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

Castiel had to look over and admire this brave and foolish omega. Here he was facing an alpha, one of the most powerful in creation and he was making jokes. Not only that but jokes only him and Castiel would understand. Castiel decided that he might actually love Dean, not just admire or desire him.

Raphael continued talking saying how the angels were in charge, they wanted paradise, and whatever they wanted they got.

Castiel asked a question that had been bugging him since Raphael declared God dead, "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

Raphael made the case that it was Lucifer since he needed all the rebellious angels he could find. It put a seed of doubt in Castiel's mind but even so it didn't sound like Lucifer to him. Raphael seemed to have forgotten that Castiel knew Lucifer better than most.

He turned to leave. Raphael called out warning him, "Do not leave me here. I will find you."

Castiel stared at him and replied, "Maybe one day. But today you're my little bitch." 

And he walked out, leaving the archangel surrounded by flames.

A little while later when they were driving away Dean looked over at him in concern. He asked if Castiel was ok and told him he thought Castiel "little crusade" was nuts but that he knew something about missing fathers. Castiel asked what he meant.

"There were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead. But I knew in my heart that he was still alive. Who cares what some Ninja Turtle says, Cas? What do you believe?"

Castiel thought for a moment then said, "I believe he's out there."

Dean said, "Good. Then go find him."

Castiel stared at him. This man was amazing. When Castiel was feeling low he knew just what to say to get him fighting again. But he knew Dean was also struggling. The separation of the brothers was weighing heavy on Dean and sometimes he would sink into a sad silence. Castiel asked how he was and listened as Dean lied to both of them saying he was good. Especially without Sam. 

"I've had more fun with you in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years." Dean told him."And you're not that much fun."

Castiel flew away so he didn't have to listen to Dean try to convince himself he was happier alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter of what Lucifer had been up to.

Lucifer made contact with his true vessel Sam. He couldn't find him physically but was able to connect through Sam's dreams. He reveals to Sam that he was Lucifer's vessel. Sam seemed to realize Lucifer needed his concern. To which Lucifer replied, "of course, I'm an angel."

He told Sam that he wouldn't force him, that it was Sam's choice, but Sam would say yes to him. He promised him that he would never lie to him. 

Sam was stubborn and Lucifer left. He had time to convince him. In the meantime he would focus on finding the omega. That was what he really cared about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

It had been a few days since Dean had seen Cas. They talked on the phone sometimes, just catching up on how Cas’s hunt for God was going and how Dean’s own hunts were going. Personally Dean needed a bit of space. The last time they had been together had been intense. They had faced down an archangel. Even now thinking about Cas telling Raphael that the archangel was his "little bitch" made Dean slick up a little. He had to dust off his old heat toys to get some satisfaction. No beta girls for a while. This omega needed a knot, albeit a fake one. Thanks to suppressants he hadn't had a heat since high school but this is kinda what he remembered it feeling like. Man, he was glad Cas couldn't just pop in on him anymore. 

Cas had called to suggest Dean try to find the Colt, which had been lost after they had killed the yellow eyed demon. Dean could hear traffic behind Cas and wondered where the hell, or heaven, he was. Cas missed something Dean said and Dean had to chuckle. "It's funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. you know, like watching a Hells Angel ride a moped."

Cas sounded less amused. "This isn't funny. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

Dean was sure the gun was melted down but Cas had heard differently. He also was sure that it was the only way for Dean to kill the devil. Cas asked where he was and Dean told him city, hotel and room number. Cas said he would be there immediately but Dean put a stop to that. He reminded Cas that he was human and needed at least 4 hours of sleep. He hung up and got straight to bed, not bothering to undress.

He was woken up not long later by another phone call, this time Sam. Sam told him he was Lucifer's vessel and Dean's first thought was, of course he is. Why would anything in their life be easy?

Sam wanted back in but Dean was still hurting. It was incredibly hard for him to have Sam waltz in and out of his life. He suggested that they just stay apart and try to stay hidden. Sam protested but Dean didn't have the energy for it and hung up on him.

The next time he woke up it was in the same place but it looked like a war zone. When he went exploring he was almost attacked. He got away only to see writing on a wall announcing "croatoan". 

Damn, he thought, this had better be a dream. He had not just slept through the start of the apocalypse. 

He managed to get out of the city, dodging both infected people and the military. When he made it outside the fence he saw a sign saying it was under quarantine and dated August 1st, 2014. He hot-wired a car and headed out to find answers. That’s when Zachariah appeared next to him and told him that this was the future if he kept saying no to Michael and that he had to stay three days. He disappeared right after that.

“What a dick!” Dean said to himself. When he was home to his own time he was going to find a way to kill that angel. Forget the apocalypse; that was his new mission. Ok maybe not really, but he was definitely not going to let an opportunity to kill him pass.

During the drive to Bobby’s place, where Dean hoped to find answers, he noticed that there were no other cars on the road. He also noticed that he couldn’t get a working radio station. That made for a long and boring drive but he was able to ignore the speed limits so a drive that would have taken 5 plus hours took less than 4.

When Dean got to Bobby's he wasn't there. What was there was his wheelchair with a few bullet holes through it. He searched the place and found a photo of Bobby, Cas and some others at a camp. 

Cas would know what to do. Plus Dean really needed a friendly face. A small part of him just wanted the alpha (his alpha, he secretly thought) to tell him everything was going to be alright. Maybe he would even know where Sam was. 

Dean found the location of the camp and headed there. When he got there he snuck in. He was quickly distracted by the sight of Baby in such disrepair. He knew no one really understood how he felt towards his car but it was his home, the closest thing he had to a nest. It was comfort in moving form. To see Baby like that was painful on an emotional level.

He was so distracted he didn’t notice anyone nearby.He was hit from behind and knocked out.

Dean woke up to see his future self. That was surreal. Dean was tied up and future him seemed to have no plans to let him go. Asshole.

They talked and more he said the more Dean decided he didn't like future him. He also found out that future him hadn't talked to Sam in 5 years and claimed that Sam was likely dead.

After future him left, Dean escaped and had a look around the camp. Chuck was there, still as squirrelly as ever. He was dirty, twitchy and there was something else wrong that Dean just couldn’t put his finger on. Dean did not like this at all. He asked Chuck if Cas was around. 

If Dean didn't like future him, he really didn't like future Cas, albeit for very different reasons. Future him was a dick, and future Cas was a womanizing stoner. He was also apparently basically human. That last part didn’t really matter to Dean but it was weird.

After another confrontation with future him they came to an understanding. Future Dean showed him the Colt and said he was going to kill the devil. They met with Cas and another leader to come up with a plan of attack. Most of it made Dean just depressed for the future but his heart did skip a beat when future Cas admitted to future Dean "I like past you." He wondered if the same was true for his Cas.

Future Dean told him that he was also coming on the mission. When Dean asked why he was told it was because he needed Dean to see Sam. Sam had apparently said yes to Lucifer. Future Dean begged him to say yes to Michael but they both knew he wouldn't. 

Dean rode with future Cas who was taking drugs again. Cas explained that he had lost his grace and was basically human. He considered himself practically worthless and was banging a few gongs on the way out. The drugs were to help with the pain of becoming human.

When they got to the city Dean realized that future Dean was planning to sacrifice his friends in order to get close enough to kill the devil. When he argued about it, future Dean knocked him out. He woke up just in time to see Sam/Lucifer kill future Dean. So all that, letting his friends, including Cas, die, for nothing. 

Dean listened to Lucifer explain that he was cast out because he loved God so much then God created humans and asked the angels to love them more. Dean didn't give a shit. 

Dean told him off. It was when he was arguing with the devil that Dean realized something that had been bothering him the whole time. He couldn't scent anyone. Future Dean smelled like a beta and so did future Cas. Even the devil carried no scent. As he realized this he stopped listening to Lucifer’s ramblings.

The devil left and Zachariah showed up to take him back. He tried to convince Dean to say yes but Dean was sure it was a trick.That couldn’t be his future. In Dean’s own future he would still be an omega and Chuck and Cas would still be alphas. Maybe it had been all real but it wasn't his reality.

“No,” Dean said and Zachariah looked pissed.

He was just getting ready to do something to him, but Dean was whisked away by Cas. 

They landed on an empty stretch of road. Dean turned and said, "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." Was Cas's reply. 

Dean felt a wave of appreciation and affection for the angel come over him. He was sure Cas could scent it by the slight smile on his face. Dean put a hand to his shoulder and said, "Don't ever change." 

Standing next to Cas, feeling his support, Dean called Sam. He seemed just as willing to meet as Dean was when he suggested it. Castiel stayed with Dean through his drive, listening as he told him about the future he had seen. He left just before Sam arrived. 

Dean started his apology by handing Sam the demon killing knife. Then he started his real apology. He told Sam that though they might be each other's weakness, they also kept each other human.

Sam accepted his apology and they decided to make their own future. No way did Dean want to end up in one like he had just seen. There had to be another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy it's Wednesday! Only thing better would be Friday. But already this week has been terribly long and I am looking forward to being over.
> 
> Hope everyone else is having a good week. Stay safe out there!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you a short chapter of what Cas was up to and him starting to get hints of what Lucifer is doing.  
> Next chapter will be Dean's POV!

Castiel had been keeping busy since Dean had told him the future he had seen. Castiel had three main focuses: finding God, finding the Colt, and finding a third so he could properly start courting Dean. So far he had no luck in any of his searches. Angels were trying to kill him on sight, which was unfortunate. He didn't want to have to kill them so he normally fled as soon as they attacked.

He would often call Dean on the phone. He was happy to hear that he and Sam were traveling together again. He could hear how much happier Dean was when Sam was with him. 

One of the things that concerned Castiel during his travels was the fact that though the apocalypse had technically started, Lucifer had yet to make any moves. In fact most of the chaos was by demons under their own agendas. When Castiel had captured a few to question them, he learned that Lucifer apparently had very little interest in what was happening and was spending his time looking for something. Castiel could not imagine what Lucifer could possibly be looking for. Unless he was also looking for God. 

In fact some of the demons Castiel caught seemed almost disgusted by Lucifer. At least one mentioned sulking. Castiel didn't know what to think about it. He wished he had another angel to talk to but Gabriel was gone, Balthazar, his former best friend, was dead , and Lucifer was, well, the devil.

In front of Dean and Sam Castiel put on a brave 'let's kill the devil' face but he missed who Lucifer was before he got jealous of humans and bitter. They had shared a love of God's creation, minus humans in Lucifer's case, and Castiel missed exploring the earth with him. Gabriel had also often come with them. When Lucifer had rebelled Gabriel had also left. Castiel had responded by becoming the best soldier he could. He had tried to use the members of his garrison to fill the void his friends had left but unfortunately Castiel had never really fit in.

He hadn't thought about Gabriel in a long time but with all the other archangels around, it got Castiel wondering how the fourth one was doing. He hoped he was well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel!! Also I edited the tags to include him.

Dean and Sam had been having no luck finding anything to help them defeat the devil. Bobby had also been searching and keeping them up to date on what was happening.

In the meantime Dean and Sam had been taking any case that came their way. 

The first few days after they reconciled were awkward, like they didn't know how to be around the other person but they soon fell back to their old rhythm. They shared what life had been like while they were apart. Dean told Sam all about the future he had seen as well as his theory that it wasn't real (based on the lack of alphas/omegas). But they both agreed that they wanted to avoid a future like that. 

Dean also confessed his growing feelings for Cas one night after drinking a bit too much. Sam just smuggly said he knew it and that Bobby owed him $50. The next day when they were both sober Sam brought it up again, this time asking serious questions, things like for how long, had Dean talked to Cas, does Cas like him, and finally what was Dean planning on doing about it? Dean's answers were: since he died and came back, no, he didn't know, and nothing. Sam did not like that last answer.

"Dude, the world is ending. You might as well see if you have a shot."

"What then Sam? I just go up and say 'I really like you and think we'd make cute babies but the world is ending and we are probably going to die.' And what if he doesn't want me back? I don't have time to go through rejection." Dean shouted at Sam. 

Sam stared at him, "rejection? Dean, have you already scent bonded with Cas?" This was a big deal. Rejection from a scent bond could land omegas in hospitals.

Dean looked down. "We've been bonded since he got me from hell. I don't know why or what it means."

Sam looked over at him, a mix of concern and frustration on his face. "Have you tried asking him?" Dean's silence said everything. "Well, I think you should. Then at least you would know."

They made it into the town of their next case. Pretty quickly they realized it was a trickster. And that was when things went weird.

They walked inside a warehouse looking for a murder and found themselves in one of Deans favorite tv shows, Doctor Sexy MD. He had previously been able to play off having seen the show as channel surfing but once they were inside the show he couldn't hide his in-depth knowledge of the characters. Sam was too freaked out that they were in a tv show to make more than passing comments mocking him. Then Doctor Sexy showed up. Dean had the biggest fan boy crush on him. In the show he was an assertive alpha who had his pick of the omegas and betas. Before Cas had shown up he had been Dean's secret alpha/omega fantasy. Now his place was taken by Cas but he was still sexy. 

When Doctor Sexy reached them Dean was really excited but then he noticed something was wrong. Really it was two things: first Doctor Sexy was wearing the wrong shoes and second, Dean had smelled this alpha before. He grabbed him by the throat and Doctor Sexy morphed into the trickster. He told them to play their roles and they might get out then disappeared.

Dean didn't enjoy being in tv land. He got shot then put on a Japanese tv show that threatened to hit him in the balls (Sam did get hit). Cas showed up for a brief moment to tell them he had been looking for them for days but then disappeared. 

The game show host told Dean "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels."

Dean thought that was strange but before he could think about it more he had to worry about answering a question in Japanese to prevent his balls getting smashed. He played the game, answered correctly and they transferred to another tv spot. 

Dean was getting very frustrated by the time they made it to a sitcom. Suddenly Cas came through the door. He looked like he had been through a fight and Dean was ready to kill the bastard that had hurt his alpha. Wait, no, the alpha, not his. 

Cas was talking urgently "Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is more powerful than it should be."

He was just questioning if it was a Trickster when he got thrown against a wall and the trickster came in. He greeted Castiel by name then sent him away. This got Dean thinking again, but he put it aside to tell the trickster that they understood the rules: play the game.

The trickster told them that was half of it and that they needed to play their roles, Dean as Michael and Sam as Lucifer, out in the real world. Dean got in his face and asked whose side he was on which seemed to make him mad. Finally he left and Dean and Sam were in a police procedural. 

They came up with a plan and after making some terrible puns to draw put the trickster they staked him. They found themselves back in the warehouse and Dean was glad to be back. 

That is until the next morning when Sam was his car and they realised they hadn't killed him. As they talked it over Dean realised who or at least what the trickster really was. 

They tricked the trickster into a ring of holy oil and lit it.

"Well played, boys. Where'd I screw up?" The trickster asked.

"You didn't." Sam told him. "But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly, it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean added. "Call it personal experience. Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you?" Sam asked. "Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" 

The trickster got serious. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"The archangel?" Sam asked.

Dean asked how he had become a trickster and Gabriel told them it was his own form of witness protection. When Sam asked why and Dean said its cause his brothers were "douche nozzles" Gabriel got upset.

"You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers. Loved them, but watching them turn on each other tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

Sam asked him to help them stop it but Gabriel said that it can't be stopped. Dean asked if he wanted to see the end of the world but Gabriel responded that he wanted it to be over. Then he reminded them that he was going to have to watch his own brothers kill each other because of them. 

He told them that the apocalypse was not about war. "It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other." He told them. "You think you'd be able to relate."

When Dean and Sam didn't say anything he reminded them that they were just like Michael and Lucifer in relation to their own father; Dean had been loyal even when their dad was gone, and Sam had always been rebellious to their dad's plans.

Dean didn't care if Gabriel thought it was destiny. He wasn't going to let it go that way. Gabriel told them he wished it wasn't like that but it was just how it had to be. 

Dean wanted to leave. He had a lot to think about but there was something he needed before they left. Dean told him to bring back Cas from wherever he had stashed him. 

Gabriel snarled back an "oh really?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean told him, no humor in his voice. Nobody messed with his angel.

Gabriel seemed suitably impressed and next thing Cas was standing next to Dean. Dean wanted to fuss over him but with them having an audience he settled for just asking how he was.

"I'm fine." Cas told him. "Hello, Gabriel." He greeted the archangel.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Gabriel responded bitterly. 

Dean watched Cas's face tighten with anger and decided he had had enough. He led his brother and Cas towards the exit as Gabriel called after them asking if they were just going to leave him like that, in the ring of fire.

"No. We're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do." Dean told him. "And for the record this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." 

He pulled the fire alarm and watched as the sprinklers above Gabriel came on. Before he walked out Dean added, "Don't say I never did anything for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe being brothers for your enjoyment!

Castiel had been trying to reach Dean for days before he stumbled into the tv land he and Sam were trapped in. He found them but was sent away almost immediately. 

When he was able to find Sam and Dean again, he had just enough time to tell them that the trickster was more powerful than it should be when it hurdle him across the room. When it came waltzing in Castiel was surprised to see it was Gabriel. He couldn't say anything and Garbiel sent him away again, this time to a nice pocket universe that mirrored a favorite forest of him, Gabriel and Lucifer.

Castiel wandered the forest and enjoyed the memories that came from being back there. The three of them had so much fun exploring the forest. Gabriel and Lucifer would have comeptitions to create the prettiest flower or the best tasting fruit and Castiel would be the judge. Those were good days.

He was yanked back out and found himself standing next to Dean while Gabriel was in a ring of holy fire. He listened as Gabriel explained himself. He knew Gabriel and understood the pain he felt at the thought of Michael and Lucifer killing each other.

When Dean led the way to the door and stopped to turn on the sprinklers Castiel shared a long look with his brother. Without speaking out loud Gabriel reached out and asked to talk. Castiel told him to stay there and he would be back.

He watched Dean and Sam leave then went back into the warehouse. Gabriel was standing there a sad look on his face but he smiled when he saw Castiel.

"So I heard you are number two on heaven's most wanted list." Gabriel told him.

"It does appear that our brothers and sisters are not very fond of me right now," Castiel acknowledged. 

Gabriel laughed. "That is an understatement. Bro, Michael wants your head on a platter."

Castiel had no response to that so he changed the subject. "Gabriel, I need your help."

Gabriel's face fell. "I can't do it Cassie. I can't help them kill each other."

"I spoke to a prophet of the Lord," Castiel told him. "He said there was another way."

Gabriel looked at him in astonishment. "What other way? I've never heard of any other way."

"Chuck, the prophet, didn't have many details but he said that if Dean gets mated it should stop the apocalypse."

"Mated humans can still be vessels," Gabriel said, echoing what Castiel himself had said to Chuck.

"Apparently not if they are mated to angels."

Gabriel's face lit up then his expression turned teasing. "So who are the lucky angels getting to mate with the lovely omega."

Castiel blushed. He forgot how much Gabriel teased. "According to Chuck it is me… and someone else." 

Gabriel nodded. "So what are you waiting for?" He asked Castiel, "get mating then."

"It's not that simple," Castiel admitted. "I can't find our third. Until I do, I don't want to tell Dean and get his hopes up."

"His hopes up for the mating or the end of the apocalypse?" Gabriel asked.

"Either. Both. I know he feels attracted to me. And we have been scent bonded since we first met. But without a third, I'm not sure it will work." Castiel felt his wings twitch with his agitation. Next he would start pacing like Dean.

"Humans mate in pairs," Gabriel reminded him. "Maybe it would be fine."

Castiel gave Gabriel a look. "You have met Dean. Do you think just one mate would be enough to keep him safe and out of trouble?" Gabriel laughed but Castiel continued, "I think I need a third for my own peace of mind. Sam works well as a substitute but whenever they fight they go their separate ways. I need Dean to be loved and protected when I can't be there."

Gabriel put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I want to help." Castiel looked at him and he continued, "I can't be your third. I mean, Dean is a good looking omega and all but I feel nothing for him. But I can talk to some people, see if we can figure out who your third should be."

"Thank you Gabriel," Castiel said sincerely.

Gabriel gave him a hug, wrapping his wings around him like he hadn't since Lucifer had rebelled. "Take care little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good week and looking forward to an awesome weekend.
> 
> I had a bad start today (got yelled at by a co-worker for something that she had no business yelling at me for) but I am looking forward to tonight. I bought a projector and am planning to have an outdoor movie night with my neighbors and family (while practicing safe social distancing). Movie of choice: The Princess Bride.
> 
> Stay safe out there!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a first glimpse of what angel mating entails. Plus Sam being a supportive younger brother.
> 
> Tags updated to include Crowley, Jo, and Ellen.

Dean had this feeling in his gut like something big was about to happen. It was weird because realistically lots of big things were constantly going down, it being the end of the world and all.

They got a text from Chuck that basically was an "SOS, life or death, come immediately" text. Dean was not happy when he found out it was a trick by the Becky girl to make them come to a supernatural convention. 

There ended up being a case there and Dean actually found it interesting talking to some of the fans of the books. Hearing their perspective of the relationship between Sam and Dean made Dean have a greater appreciation of it. 

When Sam got to the car he told Dean that he had a lead on the Colt. This was the first good news they had gotten in a while relating to the apocalypse. Though Bobby had said that the signs of the apocalypse had slowed down and even the natural disasters were less than before. He didn't know what it meant but was looking into it.

Dean called up Cas and told him that a crossroads demon named Crowley had the Colt. Cas told him that he would find the demon as soon as he could.

It was a few days later Cas called. "Got him. The demon Crowley is making a deal. Even as we speak, it's going down."

"Going down? Right." Dean found it strangely cute but played it off. "Okay, Huggy Bear. Just don't lose him."

"I won't lose him." Cas promised and hung up.

"Huggy Bear?" Sam asked.

Dean just pointedly ignored him.

It wasn't long before Dean's phone rang again. "I followed him. It's not far, but it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can't get in." Cas sounded frustrated.

"That's okay. You did great." Dean reassured him. "We'll take it from here."

Castiel had texted him the address and reminded Dean to call or pray if he needed him. Dean smiled. 

When they called Bobby looking for some help he told them he would send someone over. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to work with other hunters, especially after Sam told him about the hunters who had tried to feed him demon blood. If Bobby was vouching for them, though, Dean was willing to give them a chance. He was happy to see that it was Jo. Apparently her and Ellen had stopped by Bobby's to check up on him and he sent them the brothers' way.

She was able to help them get into the ground of Crowley mansion. They thanked her and she stayed to keep an eye out while they went to find crowley.

Crowley didn't seem surprised that they had found him but Sam and Dean were surprised when he pulled out the Colt and proceeded to shoot two demons with it. He told the brothers they needed to talk and led them into a study.

Then the surprises kept coming. Crowley told them he had wanted them to find him. When asked why he replied that he wanted them to use it to kill Lucifer. Dean asked why and Crowley reminded them that Lucifer wasn't a demon but an angel. He figured that if Lucifer took out the humans then demons would be next. 

He handed the Colt to Sam who asked if he knew where Lucifer was. Crowley had a date and location for them then dropped a tidbit of information that shook Dean. 

"He's vulnerable right now," Crowley told them. "Apparently he is spending his time looking for someone."

"Who?" Sam asked, though Dean was sure Sam was thinking the same as him; Lucifer was looking for his vessel aka Sam.

"Some omega," Crowley answered. 

Dean and Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"From what I heard as soon as he rose he got the sweet scent of some omega and now it is all he thinks about. It won't be long before he starts remembering he had a world to destroy though, so off you go. Time to kill the devil."

Crowley disappeared after getting them some ammo and reminding them to not miss. 

"Did you hear what he said," Sam asked. Dean nodded dumbfounded. "Thus might be our best chance."

They headed back to Bobby's to make a plan. Dean called Cas and he showed up too. Ellen and Jo seemed fascinated by the angel and were making it their mission of the night to get him drunk. Dean watched as they poured drink after drink for the angel but he seemed as sober as ever.

Talking it over with Sam, Dean tried to convince him to stay behind. He didn't want to risk losing Sam to the devil. Sam reminded him that they were in it together. Dean finally agreed.

He looked over to where Cas was sitting.

"You going to tell him?" Sam asked, seeing where he was looking.

"Tell who what?" Dean wasn't paying too much attention to Sam. Jo had just put her hand on Cas's shoulder and was leaning down to say something. Dean gave a quick thought of thanks that everyone in the house, save him and Cas, were betas because he was sure his scent stunk of jealousy. 

"Tell Cas how you feel. It could be our last night on earth. Might as well get it out there." Sam had that sympathetic puppy dog look on his face that got him out of so much trouble. Dean glared at him and took a swig of his beer.

Suddenly he remembered something Crowley said. "Hey Sam, what did Crowley say about Lucifer?" Sam looked at him and Dean clarified. "I mean about Lucifer being vulnerable. "

Sam nodded, "I think he said Lucifer is searching for an omega he scented after he rose."

"How soon after he rose do you think?" Dean asked. Sam just made a face and shrugged.

Dean stood and went over to Cas. He waited for Jo to finish some hunting story she was telling him then asked, "hey Cas, can I talk to you a minute?" 

Cas got up immediately and followed Dean outside. "What do you need?" Cas asked.

Dean hesitated a moment before feeling Cas, "something the demon Crowley said has been bothering me." Cas just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "He said Lucifer is looking for an omega."

Cas's face twisted in confusion. "An omega?"

"Yeah. Apparently he smelled it right after he rose."

Cas looked at him in shock and understanding but he just asked, "What does Sam think about this?"

Dean scoffed, "I think he's forgotten I'm an omega again. He just thinks that with Lucifer distracted this might be our best chance." He paused then went on "but seriously, should I be worried? Do angels even mate?"

"Angels mate, Dean, just not quite the same as humans do."

Dean stared at him, "What do you mean? What's different?"

"We mate in threes not pairs like humans. It is so that there is always someone to stand guard, even when the omega is in heat and in need of constant copulation."

Dean blushed and looked away. Despite himself, though, he slicked up a little. Even if the words were clinical it was sexy hearing Cas talk about mating and copulation in that deep voice of his.

Cas's eyes darkened as he inhaled and his own scent grew a little stronger but otherwise he gave no indication he noticed anything. 

Dean opened his mouth to day something else but he wasn't sure what when he heard Bobby calling from inside the house. They went in and saw that Bobby had set up a camera. They all protested but Bobby, who was not going with them insisted that he would need something to remember them all by. They tried to remain optimistic but Cas agreed saying, "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my movie night on Friday went awesome! I used a white sheet as a screen and by the time it was dark you couldn't tell. The picture was really clear. I'm excited to say that there will be more movie nights in our future. I'm thinking Spaceballs for the next movie.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all had a great weekend and are looking forward to a good week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Cas talking with Bobby, a little of Cas talking to Gabe, and a litle of Cas coming up with a plan.

After the picture Dean took Castiel aside again to finish their discussion. "So do I need to be worried about what Crowley said?" He asked somewhat cryptically, the others were within ear shot. 

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully. "I do not believe so. In fact if what Crowley said is true, you may have the best chance to get close enough to Lucifer to shoot him."

Dean nodded then Sam dragged him away, reminding him that they all needed sleep before their big mission. 

Bobby stayed up with Castiel a little while. He wasn't going with them so he figured he needed less sleep. 

After the house grew quiet except for the occasional snore, Bobby turned to Castiel. "So tell me, what's got Dean all in a tizzy?" Castiel just looked at him. Bobby rolled his eyes. "I've known that boy since he was four, I think i know when something is bothering him."

Castiel considered Bobby then decided to tell the truth. "The demon Crowley told Sam and Dean that Lucifer is looking for the omega he first scented as he rose."

Bobby caught on immediately. "Balls!" He exclaimed, then he looked at Castiel. "Is this going to cause Dean problems tomorrow?"

"It shouldn't. In fact, in some ways it may aid him."

Bobby looked at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. 

"Lucifer would not harm his potential mate. Dean may be able to walk right up to him and shoot him in the head."

Bobby was quiet for a moment before saying, "You talk like you know him. Like you were friends."

Castiel looked at his hand. "At one time we were. Angels mate in threes. We had discussed finding a mate together. Then he grew bitter and rebelled."

Bobby patted him on the shoulder. "And now you are part of a charge against him. Too bad there wasn't another way."

Bobby rolled off, heading to bed but Castiel sat in the dark thinking about what Bobby had said. He also thought of what Chuck had said; "there is another way to stop the apocalypse." He wondered if it could be that simple: Dean smelled like mate to him but he couldn't find a third, Dean apparently smelled like mate to Lucifer but no one would be his third, and once they had spoken of sharing a mate.

Castiel realised he needed a second opinion, one that understood angels. He went outside and prayed silently to Gabriel. "Gabriel please come, I wish to speak to you." He wasn't sure Gabriel would come. He was trying to stay out of the apocalypse after all.

He heard the swoosh of wings behind him and turned to see Gabriel, a lollipop in his mouth. "Hey Cassie, whats up?"

"I think I may have figured out who is to be my third." Castiel told him solemnly.

Gabriel grinned. "That's great, who's the lucky angel? Anyone I know?"

"It's Lucifer."

Gabriel's grin faded and he stared at Castiel. "Lucifer? You can't be serious."

Castiel nodded. "Apparently he has been searching for an omega he first scented upon rising." Gabriel's eyes widened in understanding but he said nothing. "If this is true, I wish to speak to him. I would like your support though."

"You want me to play middle man?" Gabriel asked.

"I would like you there as support. We all used to be friends."

Gabriel paced a bit before asking "when do you want to do this?"

"We know where he will be tomorrow. I will pretend to stick to the Winchesters original plan until I see him." 

"Ok just give me a call and I'll be there." Gabriel turned to leave.

Castiel stopped him as a thought occurred to him. "Gabriel, wait." Gabriel paused and followed back at him. "The colt, the one the Winchesters have. Is it able to kill Lucifer?"

Gabriel thought about it then answered, "no, it's not powerful enough to kill Lucifer, Michael or me. Maybe Raphael, but that's iffy. Why?"

"Because Dean is planning to put a bullet in his head," Castiel replied.

Gabriel laughed. "Yep, that does sound like how any courtship of Lucifer should start; with the omega trying to kill him." He flew off then.

Castiel went back into the house to wait until the next day.

The next morning everyone was tense. They were trying to joke but Castiel noticed that the laughs often faded quickly. They checked their weapons one last time, said their goodbyes to Bobby and started climbing into vehicles.

"Hey angel, ride with us," Jo called over to him as he had been following Dean to the impala.  
Castiel and Dean shared a look then Dean nodded. Silently Castiel turned and walked over to where Ellen and Jo were. 

The women asked him lots of questions as they drove, mostly about angels, demons, heaven, and hell. Castiel did his best to answer them.

They grew quiet, though as they pulled into the town. There was no one in sight. Dean waved them to pull up beside the impala and said he was going to check out the police department. Ellen pulled over so they could investigate on foot. 

Castiel noticed that though the people seemed to be missing, the town was full of reapers. There was also a presence, one he had not felt in a long time. He told Ellen and Jo about the reaper then headed off in the direction of the presence.

He followed a reaper into a building and down a corridor. As he entered a room, he heard a voice say "hello brother," and a ring of fire ignited around him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are going to be short ones as we keep switching POVs

Dean was feeling uneasy again. It made sense, they were trying to kill the devil, but something told him that wasn't it.

When they headed out from Bobby's, Cas went with the girls. Dean didn't say anything but he would have like the angel's calming presence with him. 

When they reached the town Dean was unhappy to find that not only was there no people around, they couldn't get cell service to call Bobby if they needed to. They split up, him and Sam checking out the PD and Ellen, Jo and Cas checking out the rest of the town. He and Sam found no one so they headed back, running into Ellen and Jo who said Cas had run off, saying something about reaper. Dean didn't like it one bit.

They looked around for Cas and didn't see him. Then Dean heard a voice he had hoped not to hear again say " There you are."

Dean looked over to see Meg standing in the street. She tried to convince Sam to go with her to see Lucifer and when they declined she revealed the trick up her sleeve: she had hellhounds with her. Dean hated hellhounds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short I decided to give every one two today. 
> 
> I hope you are all having a great weekend!

Lucifer was glad to see Castiel but he tried to play it cool. Castiel was on the other side after all, even if he had rebelled. He did have a question though. "Castiel, I'm told you came here in an automobile."

Castiel looked at him puzzled. "Yes."

"What was that like?" Lucifer had to know.

Castiel seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Um Slow. Confining."

Lucifer walked around the outside of the ring of fire. "What are you doing here Castiel? You aren't strong enough to fight me."

"I heard a rumour about you and I came to see if it was true." Castiel told him.

Lucifer was confused. "What rumour?"

Castiel smiled at him. "I heard you have been looking for an omega. I think 'moping' was the term used."

Lucifer glared at him but said nothing.

"I might know the omega, if it is who I think it is," Castiel continued.

Lucifer waited for Castiel to tell him but the other angel just stared at him. "Come on Castiel, who is it? I want to meet them"

Castiel looked at the flames around him then back at Lucifer. "I have some condition," he informed the archangel.

Lucifer waved him on impatiently. 

"First, the humans I came to town with must remain unharmed. Second you must agree to meet the omega at a neutral location and lastly," here Castiel paused and looked uncertain.

"Go on, what?" Lucifer coaxed.

"If the omega is the one you were looking for and you choose to court them, you have to stop the apocalypse." Castiel stated.

Lucifer stared at him. Stop the apocalypse? That was impossible. It was written. It was the great 'I was right, you were wrong' moment between him and Micheal. Even if he hadn't been participating since he got topside, it didn't mean that he hadn't been planning to fight. He had just been busy. Had been busy looking for the omega that Castiel was now claiming to know.

Lucifer had always liked Castiel. He remembered exploring the earth with Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel had always been a bit serious and maybe naive, but he had a dry wit and had fit in well with the two archangels. In fact Lucifer had felt closer to Castiel than Raphael, another archangel, and possibly Michael. When Lucifer had rebelled he had been sad that he would no longer be able to see his friends. Then Micheal had cast him into the pit.

Just thinking about it made him bitter and want to rage. But he paused. He had been alone so long and here was a chance for a family again. Was he willing to give that up?

Castiel was watching him silently but suddenly he tensed up. Lucifer looked at him then realized he could hear the sound of hellhounds barking. 

"If you want to ever meet the omega you had better call off your hounds," Castiel warned him.

Lucifer really had to choose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

When Meg had revealed the hellhounds Dean had felt fear trickle down his spine and infect his scent. He had the Colt in his hand and knew he had to make a choice: shoot Meg or shoot the hellhound he knew the location of. There was at least one, maybe two but the fewer invisible killing machines they had to face the better.

He shot the hellhound. Immediately the other ones (It was two more) started barking and snarling. Sam, Ellen, and Jo were shooting where they thought they were to keep them at bay. Dean only had the Colt and couldn't waste bullets. They backed up towards one of the buildings.

Then a hellhounds hit Dean, pulling him to the ground. This is it, he thought, this is how I die… again. But Jo shot the hellhound with salt and it backed off. The other one jumped her and then she was on the ground. It wasn't looking good and Dean was sure it was about to pull her apart when suddenly they stopped. No more growling, barking or tearing. Dean looked over at Sam who stared back at him, confusion on his face. Ellen helped Jo up and yelled to Dean and Sam. They ran to the building and put salt over the entrances and windows.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam panted.

Dean had no answers. He sent up a quick, silent prayer to Cas hoping he was alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter!

Castiel was relieved when Lucifer called off the hounds. He knew that it was how Dean had died and was sure the omega was afraid to have encountered them again.

He took a small step forward but the flames of the holy fire stopped him. He looked at Lucifer, who was staring at him contemplatively. "Thank you," Castiel said. Lucifer continued to stare. Finally he raised his hand, snapped, and the flames went out.

Castiel stepped out of the burned circle and said "I will contact you when we are ready to meet."

Lucifer nodded and Castiel flew to where Dean was, honing in on his prayer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three chapter's for the price of one! The chapters should start getting longer again after this but I wanted to do quick snippets of what everyone was thinking.

Dean heard the flap of wings behind him and turned to see Cas standing there. He moved forward and gave him a quick hug in relief before stepping back and asking angrily, "where the hell have you been? We had hellhounds on our asses!"

"I know," Cas told him. "I found Lucifer."

They all just stared at him. Then Sam spoke up, "You found Lucifer? What happened?"

Castiel looked at Dean but made his voice loud enough that they could all hear him. "I negotiated with him."

Sam looked at Cas then Dean and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "You negotiated with him. With the devil." He looked around again at Dean then asked Cas, "and how did that go?"

"Why didn't he kill you?" Jo added.

"And why did he let you go?" Ellen finished.

"We came to an agreement. I would try to help him find what he was looking for, and he would not harm you." Cas told them.

"He called off the hellhounds?" Dean asked. He felt relief at that. He hated hellhounds.

Cas nodded.

"What is he looking for?" Ellen wondered out loud.

"The omega!" Sam exclaimed, a look of epiphany on his face.

"What omega?" Jo stared at Sam.

Dean said nothing but Sam explained. "The demon Crowley told us that Lucifer is looking for an omega." He turned to Cas with a look of confusion, "why does he need your help?"

"The omega is hidden from him right now, but I think I can persuade him to meet Lucifer." Cas said looking away from Dean and back at the others.

"Him?" Sam echoed but Dean cut him off by asking, "why would the omega agree to meet the devil."

Cas looked back at him and said "Because then he might stop the apocalypse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have read this plus my other stories you might have noticed I keep writing Sam as smart but kinda clueless. Like how he still seems to forget that his brother is an omega. It's not that I dislike Sam, I quite like him, but I always found him to be a little bit selfish and self absorbed (in the early seasons at least). I kinda blame it on Dean.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this whole series came about because of this first line of the chapter (and another line to come later). One day it came to me then I spend several months writing until I could fit it in. I also kept changing who would say it but it fits with Bobby.

"So you're telling me the apocalypse has been cancelled because the devil is lovesick?" Bobby asked incredulously. 

"That seems to be the gist of it." Sam told him.

Castiel looked over to Dean. Dean had barely said anything since Castiel told him that meeting Lucifer could possibly stop the apocalypse. He wanted to talk to Dean alone but so far Sam had always been there. Now they were back at Bobby's place, deciding on their next step. Ellen and Jo had left almost immediately to help another hunter with a problem. Castiel suspected Ellen was a bit shaken by how close Jo had gotten to being mauled by a hellhound and wanted to get as far away as possible. 

"And now we just need to find the omega" Castiel heard Sam conclude. He looked over to see Bobby staring at Sam with disbelief. Castiel understood where it was coming from; it seemed that Sam had forgotten his brother was an omega, again. 

"So what do you plan to do if you do find the omega?" Bobby asked him. "You plan on dragging them to the devil?"

"Of course not," Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "We just have to try and convince them to say yes."

Castiel was not sure if Sam was aware of the irony of his statement but he let it pass.

"How?" 

Castiel looked at Dean. He could smell the mix of emotions, fear, anger, sadness, hope, in his scent but his face showed none of that.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"How are you going to convince them?" He paused then gestured to himself. "Pretend I'm the omega, convince me."

Castiel listened as Sam gave his arguments (It would stop the apocalypse, they could be true mates) and Dean's counter arguments (mating was permanent and his mate would be the devil, true mates were a myth). Castiel knew that Dean was going to give in when Sam reminded him that Castiel had only promised a meeting not a mating.

Dean turned to Castiel, defeat in his stance. "You'll be there?"

"I will" Castiel promised.

Dean turned back to Sam "fine I'll do it."

Sam looked confused. "Do what?"

Dean just glared at Sam, muttered something about needing a drink, and left the room.

Bobby wheeled over to where Sam was sitting and smacked him on the head.

"Ow," Sam said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For someone so smart, you sure are an idjit." Bobby told him.

"Dean’s an omega," Castiel reminded him.

Castiel watched Sam's face as he put it all together. Then Sam quietly said, "son of a bitch." He stood up, likely to confront Dean. Castiel walked over and blocked his way. "Sit down Sam."

Sam tried to argue but Bobby spoke up again. "Leave your brother alone Sam. You just talked him into meeting the devil, he needs a minute."

Sam sat back down and looked at Bobby. "Why didn't he tell me? Every time the omega, he, came up why didn't he say something?"

Bobby rolled back to where his beer was and muttered "It's not his fault you forgot he was an omega."

Sam twisted in his chair to glare at him.

Dean strode back into the room, determination in his stance and expression. "Alright, I will go to the meeting but I am taking the Colt with me." He looked over at Castiel but Castiel said nothing. "That way, no matter how the meeting goes we get a chance to end things."

"I'll go with you," Sam said.

Dean looked at him then back to Castiel. Castiel knew that Dean was worried about Sam coming but that he would also find it comforting to have him there. Castiel gave Dean a slight nod.

Dean turned to Sam. "Ok, fine but I still get to carry the colt." 

Sam and Bobby laughed at that. 

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

Castiel almost started to speak but hesitated. He looked at Dean and asked "How soon do you want to have this meeting."

"Let's get this over with. Sooner, the better." Dean replied. His scent was nervous.

Castiel gave a slight smile. That was just like Dean, just barreling forward. "I am planning to contact Gabriel to be at the meeting as a neutral party. I don't plan to meet with Lucifer until tomorrow. It gives us time to negotiate a place to meet." He looked at Dean and Sam. "I will have to fly you to the meeting." Dean opened his mouth but Castiel put a hand out to stop him. "I know you don't like flying but we will have no time to drive. Now why don't you get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

Dean glared at him but Bobby and Sam agreed. It was late and they had already had a full day hunting the devil. Bobby stayed on the ground level, sleeping on the couch. Sam and Dean headed to the bedrooms upstairs.

Castiel went to find Gabriel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean couldn't sleep. Sam was sleeping in a different room so there was no one to see him toss and turn. He tried everything and even spent some time reading, hoping that would help.

A couple hours later Dean finally had enough.

"Oh Castiel, who art probably hiding from the other angels on earth and maybe talking to that bastard of a trickster, come on by. I want to talk to you." He looked around but no Cas. "Come on Cas, I need you here. I'm freaking out." Still nothing but Dean kept talking and pacing, "I never thought about mating. Hell, I barely thought about surviving to my thirties. I always figured some monster, ghost, or demon would get me. Now I am being told the devil is my potential mate. Not only that, angels mate in threes so I am going to have two mates." He paused, sat down on the bed then whispered, "I dreamed it was you, that I mated, I mean."

"I would like that," Cas's voice came from behind him.

Dean jumped up turning as he did. His knee caught the corner of the bed and he fell forward with a crash. Cas caught him and Dean got a lung full of his scent. It was full of lust, attraction, and something a lot like love. Dean's own scent was full of emotions he wouldn't voice and he felt himself slick a little. It was embarrassing and he pushed out of Cas's arms with a scowl. Cas just smiled at him.

"What the hell?! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Dean yelled at him. He was a bit surprised that Sam hadn't heard and come bursting in. He frowned slightly. 

"Sam and Bobby are deeply asleep. They can't hear anything," Cas told him, correctly interpreting his expression.

Dean sat back down. "You talk to Gabe?" He tried to make his voice casual. "Figure out a plan for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I contacted Gabriel," Cas answered. He moved closer and sat down next to Dean on the bed. "I also spoke to Lucifer. It is all set up."

Dean glared at him. "Planning on sharing, Cas?" Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's titled head, puzzled look. "The details, Cas. The when, where, who, what, why?"

"You will find out tomorrow," Cas told him firmly. Dean wouldn't say it out loud but he loved when Cas got bossy like that. "Today was a big day, tomorrow will be bigger and you need to rest." Cas said.

"Can't sleep. Too worried." Dean confessed.

"I can put you out if you like," Cas offered.

Dean hesitated but finally agreed. He really did need sleep. The last thing he remembered was Cas putting two fingers to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized the other day that it has been about a year since I really started writing on an almost daily basis. In fact the first story I wrote (I haven't posted it) that inspired this one. I was on a road trip and on the way home stayed in a super sketchy motel. I saw a family with small kids playing just outside their room. It made me thing of Supernatural and I have been writing ever since.
> 
> But seriously that motel was sketchy!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel tucked Dean into his bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Dean gave a contented sigh and Castiel smiled. There was a chair in the corner of the room and Castiel settled in it to watch Dean sleep. 

He thought back to his meeting with Gabriel, the one Dean had interrupted with his prayers. He had told Gariel about his meeting with Lucifer and the agreements they had made. He also asked him to be at the meeting as a neutral party. Gabriel had raised his eyes at this but understood; he was the only one available on the same power level as Lucifer. Castiel was a strong angel but he wasn't an archangel plus he was cut off from heaven. He had also been surprised when Castiel had said Sam would be at the meeting, but even Gabriel knew how inseparable the brothers were. 

Garbriel had tried to hide his excitement but Castiel knew him too well. His wings were twitching but he played it cool. Matings were a reason to celebrate in heaven. Because angels were practically immortal and were very slow to reproduce (built in population control) there hadn't been a mating to celebrate in hundreds of years. Castiel knew how much Gabriel loved a party. Plus if Lucifer and Castiel mated Dean, Gabriel would be able to celebrate the mating of two of his best friends… and Dean. 

Gabriel agreed to be at the meeting and Castiel left him telling him that he would tell him when and where once he talked to Lucifer.

He sent a prayer to Lucifer and heard his wings as he landed. 

"So Castiel, have you found my omega?" Lucifer greeted him. He had his wings flared out to establish dominance but Castiel ignored it.

"I have found who I believe is the omega, yes," Castiel replied. "I have asked Gabriel to attend the meeting, just as a neutral party. Also the omega's brother, a beta, wants to be there. The two are close. I would recommend not trying to keep them apart."

Lucifer laughed. "This little meeting is becoming a party. Is there anyone else you plan to invite?"

Castiel smiled at him. "No that is all. Do you have a place and a time you would like to meet?"

"Angel island, noon local time."

"Angel island?" Castiel asked. "Will it be private?"

"I'll make it private." Lucifer assured him.

"Don't kill anyone." Castiel warned him. "It would upset the omega."

Lucifer frowned. "Are they squeamish?" He looked disappointed at the thought. 

Castiel chuckled at the thought of Dean being squeamish. "No."

Castiel left after that and went back to Gabriel. He was in the middle of telling Gabriel what Lucifer had said when Dean started praying. Castiel broke off mid sentence and gave a little chuckle at how he started and how he described Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a look and Castiel explained, "Dean is praying."

"Anything naughty?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Castiel had just smiled at him and flown off to see Dean.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to Lucifer meeting Dean. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Lucifer was nervous. When he met with Castiel he had tried to hide his nervousness by flaring his wings and showing dominance. He had been surprised when Castiel had ignored it. Most other angels would react with fear or anger, not dismissal. 

He had not expected Castiel to suggest Gabriel be at the meeting. He was sure it was for Castiel's safety. Lucifer noticed that his grace seemed a little low, like he was cut off. He was also surprised at the idea that the omega's brother would be at the meeting. This was meant to be private but now there were all kinds of people there, but Lucifer wanted to meet the omega so he agreed. 

Now he was nervous. What if it wasn't his omega? What if it was and the omega rejected his courtship? What if he couldn't find his third (though he suspected Castiel was it)?

He got his demons to stop all travel to angel island then he went to the island and personally removed all the humans there. He didn't kill anyone but he did leave them in random places around the globe. It amused him and helped him focus on something else. 

Then he just had to wait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the meeting!! This chapter is really just Dean being nervous and Sam being nosy.

Dean woke up more rested than he could remember. He rolled on to his side then sat up abruptly. Cas was sitting in a chair watching him. "What the hell!" He shouted. "What are you doing?"

Sam burst in, toothbrush still in his mouth, gun in his hand. He looked around, saw it was just Cas and put the gun down to keep brushing his teeth, a grin on his face.

Dean glared at both of them. Sam laughed and walked out. Cas stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Dean. 

"How was your sleep," he asked. 

Dean considered him a moment before sulkingly replying "best sleep I've had in awhile. Were you watching me the whole night?" 

Cas just smiled at him, being smart enough not to answer that. He stood again and said "when you are ready, meet us downstairs. I will tell you those details you wanted to know last night." Then he disappeared.

Dean got out of bed. He was still in his clothes from the day before. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes out of his duffle and headed to the bathroom. Once he had showered and dressed he headed downstairs.

Sam and Bobby were chatting quietly while Cas stared out a window. As soon as Dean entered the room Cas turned to face him. He walked over to Dean and quietly told him "You look very nice."

Dean blushed. He had chosen the nicest, cleanest clothes he had, other than his suits. He looked past Cas to see Sam smirking at him. It made Dean even more self conscious so he tried to cover it up by gruffly asking, "So what are the details, Cas? When and where are we meeting?"

"Noon local time, Angel Island." Cas replied

Bobby laughed. "Angel Island? Who picked that one?"

"Lucifer. He always did find things like that amusing."

"Isn't Angel Island a state park? Won't there be people around?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Lucifer assured me it would be private." Cas must have correctly interpreted the looks Sam, Dean, and Bobby exchanged. "I told him not to kill anyone. It will be empty but the humans will be fine."

Dean was skeptical but he let it go because Sam was asking questions again. "So what happens when we get there?" He looked at Dean then away awkwardly. "Will there be a mating right away?"

Dean blushed harder. He hadn't thought about that. He did not need his little brother watching as he got plowed by an alpha and mated. His scent was full of embarrassment and distress.

Cas looked at him but addressed Sam, "when we get there we will meet with Lucifer and if Dean is the omega he has been looking for he will ask Dean for permission to court him. That is assuming he finds his third. There is no courting without that."

"His third?" Sam asked.

"Angels mate in threes," Cas explained. "If Lucifer doesn't have a third he will likely be unable to mate with Dean."

"Likely?" Dean asked quietly but he was drowned out by Sam asking, "How does that work, mating in threes? Is it one alpha to two omegas or what?" 

Cas took Dean's hand in a way that was hidden from Bobby and Sam and squeezed it as he answered Sam's questions. "Trios always have one omega, from there the usual configuration is either an alpha, beta and omega or an omega and two betas." He paused then added, "very rarely you get trios that are two alphas and an omega."

Dean gave him a look. He knew both Castiel and Lucifer were alphas. "How rare?" He whispered. Cas just squeezed his hand again to show he heard. Sam was still asking questions. Dean knew Cas would tell him later. 

"So why threes? Human alphas and omegas mate in pairs." Sam sounded genuinely curious.

Dean listened as Sam and Bobby kept asking Cas questions. He started to tune them out but was brought back to the present when Bobby asked, "So what would a courtship involve?"

"Mostly gifts from the alphas and betas to the omega."

"No gifts from the omega or between the alphas or betas?" Sam questioned.

"Not usually." Castiel turned to Dean, "I had a thought of a gift you could request of Lucifer if you accept his courtship."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all meet!!  
> This whole first meeting is going to be a few more chapters (like 4 or 5). Also even though they have met things aren't going to go super fast. Just a warning.

Lucifer was excited when Gabriel arrived. He put his arms out for a hug and was happy when Gabriel stepped in and gave him that hug. It was the first contact he had with one of his brothers in millennia. Lucifer felt tears in his eyes but they didn't fall. He stepped back and had a look at Gabriel. The vessel Gabriel was in was shorter than Lucifer's but the mischief in his eyes was the same as always. 

"It's good to see you little brother." Lucifer said fondly.

Gabriel smiled up at him. "It's good to see you too." He looked around the empty campground. "So Castiel told me that he's bringing an omega here for you to meet. Does this mean you are giving up on the apocalypse?" He said it casually but Lucifer knew he was serious and worried. 

Lucifer went over to a picnic table and sat down. "I agreed to find a way to end the apocalypse if this is my omega when Castiel put it as a condition to introducing us. I will keep my word." He looked up at Gabriel. "It's not going to be easy. I am not the only player in this apocalypse. Michael is not likely to back down."

Gabriel went and sat next to him. " if you are serious about this I will help you."

Lucifer smiled at him. "Thanks Gabriel."

They sat there quietly for a few more minutes before Lucifer heard the sound of wings. Castiel appeared with two other men. Lucifer was surprised to see that he recognised one of them; it was Sam Winchester, his vessel. He knew Sam wasn't an omega so it meant that the other man must be. 

Gabriel stood up and threw open his arms theatrically. "Well, if it isn't my favorite humans."

Lucifer noticed that both brothers glared at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't seem to notice or care. "Cassie! I'm so excited. Aren't you?" Castiel ignored him as he led the brothers closer.

Lucifer stood up as they got close and addressed Sam, "hello Sam, you ready to say yes?"

Sam stopped looking a little scared and concerned. The shorter man did not stop. Instead he walked right up to Lucifer, pulled out the Colt and pointed it at Lucifer's forehead. "Keep away from my brother, you hellspawn. You lay even one feather on him I will rip them out."

Lucifer actually took a step back, he was so surprised. The man in front of him was human and an omega but here he was, in front of an alpha archangel, the devil no less, showing no fear and threatening him. Beside him Gabriel laughed.

Castiel put a hand on the omegas shoulder and he lowered the gun. "Lucifer, this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is the archangel Lucifer." Castiel introduced them calmly.

Lucifer inhaled. This was definitely the omega he had been looking for. He smelled like a mate. Lucifer was confused though. Dean Winchester was supposed to be the vessel for Michael. How was Michael's vessel an omega and his mate?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean had no idea how this was going. He had been nervous before they had arrived but when Lucifer had greeted Sam, all of Dean's nerves had fled. Instead he had been filled with protective rage. 

Now he was standing in awkward silence as Lucifer circled him, taking deep breaths. Gabriel and Sam were standing back but Cas stayed by Dean's side. The scent of the two alphas mixed together in a way that complimented each other. He had always liked Cas's scent, he had been sure that was what a mate smelled like. But now, with Lucifer's scent added in, it smelled of home and safety. It was perfect.

Lucifer stopped in front of him then switched his attention to Cas. Dean watched as they both did a funny little shoulder twitch then settled into a staring contest. Dean kept looking between them but got bored quickly. He was ready to say something but he looked over at Sam and Gabe. Gabe was waving him over. Dean hesitated but went over.

"What's going on," Dean asked Gabe. 

"They're having a contest of wills." Gabe explained.

Dean and Sam just stared at him so he continued. "In trios with an alpha, beta and omega dominance is obviously with the alpha. With two betas in a trio they have a contest of wills to establish dominance, who has the alpha role."

"And Castiel and Lucifer are both alphas," Sam realized out loud. He looked over at the alphas then looked back at Gabe, a confused look on his face. "Wouldn't Lucifer just win? He's an archangel."

Gabe shrugged. "It's not about power, it's about strength of will and patience."

Dean gave a small laugh. "Cas is winning then." Sam gave him a look and Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude once waited four hours on the side of a road cause I told him I needed sleep. He's got this."

Sam gave a shrug and they settled in to watch. That lasted about five minutes before Dean got bored and was ready to say something. Sam seemed to realize this because he grabbed Dean's arm and started to drag him away whispering, "come on Dean, let's go for a walk."

Dean gave a last look at the two alphas before following his brother away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole contest of wills was so I could have Cas boss Lucifer around without worrying about being smitted.

Castiel felt Dean leave but he didn't look away from Lucifer. He was determined to win. He knew Lucifer, his lack of patience, and was sure he could outwait him.

He was glad that Lucifer had initiated this contest. It meant that he accepted Castiel as a member of their trio. Once hierarchy was established they would be able to start their courtship of Dean, both as individuals and as a team.

Time passed. It was about an hour since Dean had left and the contest had started around 10 mins before that. Suddenly Lucifer stiffened and looked around. "Where is Dean?" He demanded. 

"He is with Sam," Castiel replied calmly. "They left about an hour ago."

Gabriel laughed as Lucifer stared at him in astonishment. Then he seemed to realize he had just lost the contest. Lucifer raised his wings high but when Castiel raised his as well, Lucifer's wings dipped slightly in submission. Lucifer scowled harder as Gabriel kept laughing. 

"Gabriel would you please go get the brothers for us?" Castiel asked politely. He was hoping it would give Gabriel enough time to get his amusement under control.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean was rummaging through a campsite when Gabe found them. Dean and Sam had gone for a bit of a walk but when they came across the first campsite Dean had insisted they look around to see if there was anything they could use left behind. Sam had been reluctant but Dean had reminded him that they lived off of credit card scams and pool hustling. Sam had given him a face but had agreed to look through. So far Dean had found a good amount of cash, some ammunition, and some food he was keeping. Sam had gotten a laptop, a couple cell phones, and a book or two that he was excited to read. Dean had cleaned out a backpack and was putting their finds inside.

"I can make you better stuff," Gabe offered. 

Dean glared at him as he hoisted the bag onto his back. "No thanks, we can take care of ourselves." He paused then said, "You being here means they're done. You want me back?"

Sam came over. "They're done? Who won?"

Dean rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and just waited for Gabe to answer.

Gabe grinned huge as he announced "Cassie won! Lucifer is so mad. He hadn't even noticed you had left and then Castiel told him it had been an hour. Then he tried to assert dominance towards Castiel and couldn't. I was almost ready for him to go into a full tantrum "

Sam looked alarmed but Gabe just laughed. "Don't worry. He won't do anything. Castiel won't let him." Sam still looked skeptical but was quiet as they followed Gabe back to Cas and Lucifer. 

The two alphas were standing next to each other waiting for them. Dean heard Sam whisper questions to Gabe but he wasn't paying too much attention. God these guys were hot, he thought. 

As they got close Cas took a step forward, leaving Lucifer a little behind him. "Hello Dean," he said in that deep voice of his. Dean felt himself slick a little and could see both Cas and Lucifer inhale his scent, their eyes getting darker.

Dean grinned at Cas, "So I heard a rumour that you beat the devil in a battle of wills. What's the secret?"

Lucifer scowled but Cas just chuckled. "Patience. Something I think both you and Lucifer lack."

Dean couldn't argue with that, so he shrugged and said, "speaking of impatience, what happens now? When do we get to the mating?"

Cas stepped closer and put his hand on Dean's arm, right over the hand print he had left there. "Now Lucifer will leave a mark on you to show you are his intended mate."

"What kind of mark, where?" Dean asked suspiciously. 

Lucifer stepped forward and put his hand on Dean's other arm. Dean felt a tingling and knew he now had a matching hand print on each shoulder. He wanted to look but decided to save that until later. He was actually looking forward to having a bit of time alone later. This day had been a confusing one for him. He wanted this to be over so he could go somewhere alone and think.

Cas seemed to sense this because he spoke again, asking so formally, "Dean do you consent to being courted and eventually mated by Lucifer and myself?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by the formal tone. He looked at Lucifer but he seemed just as solemn, so he looked over to Gabe and Sam. Sam just shrugged and Gabe was uncharacteristically serious. "Yes?" He said tentatively then in a more demanding voice, "What's with the formality?"

"You know how important consent is to angels, Dean," Cas reminded him. "We can't even take vessels without permission."

That reminded Dean of something and he turned his attention to Lucifer. "Talking about vessels, you have to promise me that you will never use Sam as a vessel."

Lucifer looked startled by that. "But he's my true vessel," he grumbled.

Dean wasn't having any of that. "If you think for one second I am going to let you fuck me while wearing my brother like a prom dress, you have another thing coming."

Gabe laughed but Sam buried his face in his hands in embarrassment and muttered, "for God's sake Dean."

Lucifer glared at him, possibly trying to intimidate him but Dean was not going to back down. Cas was staying neutral though Dean knew Cas would have his back if it came to anything.   
Finally Lucifer growled out a "fine."

Dean clapped his hands together. "Alright, well, now that that's done I think it's time to go." He looked over to Sam, "ready?"

Sam looked confused but he knew Dean well enough that he nodded. Dean would talk to him later. Gabe was frowning and his frown was mirrored on Lucifer's face. Cas on the other hand, was looking at Dean with concern. They stared into each other's eyes then Dean leaned towards him. "Cas, I'm freaking out." He whispered.

Cas nodded, gave his arm a squeeze and stepped back. "Gabriel would you please take Sam and Dean back to Bobby's?" He asked his brother. Gabe nodded and Cas turned his attention back to Dean. "I need to talk to Lucifer a bit more then I will come find you."

Dean went over to Sam and Gabe. He felt Gabe put his hand on his shoulder then the island disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good week!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucifer is so baffled by what just happened!

Lucifer watched as Dean flew away with his brother. He was feeling very confused about everything that had happened since Dean had arrived. First Dean turned out to be the brother of his vessel, then Dean threatened him, next came the contest of wills. He still couldn't believe he lost. How did that happen? He's an archangel. Castiel was just a normal angel.

He had been distracted when he realized Dean had left. That's why he lost. He had tried to reestablish dominance but it was too late. 

He really wanted to go lick his wounds, so to speak. Boss some demons around, cause some havoc. Maybe spend a bit of time thinking up gifts for his omega. That thought made him smile. He had an omega.

"Lucifer," Castiel called his attention back.

Lucifer looked over, his eyebrow raised in question. 

"I need you to return all the people you took from here." Castiel said firmly.

Lucifer pouted. "Why?" He whined.

Castiel just gave him a look.

"Fine," Lucifer grumbled.

Castiel gave a small smile. "I have to get back to Dean. I will talk to you soon. We need some up with a plan for courting our omega."

Lucifer watched him leave then set about bringing all the humans back, just like he had been asked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean was outside working on Baby when he heard the sound of wings behind him. "Heya Cas," he said without turning around.

"Hello Dean," Cas responded.

Dean smiled but kept working on what he had been doing. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he put down his tools and turned to Cas. They were standing too close but instead of stepping back or asking Cas to move, Dean leaned forward to rest his head on Cas's shoulder. He felt the alphas arms come around him.

They stood there like that for several minutes before Cas spoke, "where's Sam?"

Dean didn't move besides waving one hand in the direction of the house. "Inside with Bobby. He's giving him the rundown on what happened."

Cas gave him a kiss on the top of his head then stepped back. "Why don't we go inside. I would like to talk about how this courtship is going to go."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Talk to me about courtship with my brother and Bobby listening in?"

Cas gave him a hard look. Dean generally wasn't very submissive but under that look he felt himself melt. "Dean, we both know that at some point you are going to tell Sam and Bobby everything. It will be easier if they hear the correct and full information the first time round."

Dean led the way to the house while asking, "Are you saying I wouldn't tell them everything?"

"Dean, most of your problems with your brother have been because of secrets and miscommunication." Cas reminded him.

Dean had no argument to that.

They found Sam and Bobby in the living room. 

"I heard you beat the devil today," Bobby commented. "Bet he's not happy."

"He'll get over it," Dean said dismissively. "Cas is here to lay out what happens next, courtship-wise."

"You are tell us?" Sam asked in surprise. "I mean, that's great but isn't it private?"

"I doubt much in your lives has been truly private from each other," Cas noted.

Everyone had to agree with that.

"Besides we all know Dean would tell you at some point." He paused then continued, "there is another reason. Dean is going to have to go off his suppressants. This may cause mood swings and other behaviours that would be concerning if you didn't understand why."

Dean felt himself blushing bright red when cas was talking. Bobby and Sam also looked embarrassed.

"Couldn't you just heal his body of the suppressants?" Sam asked.

"I could," Cas acknowledged, "but it would likely put his body immediately into a heat cycle. It would also be shocking to him mentally. While surpassing his hormones they also suppress some of his omega urges such as nesting. Having his body clean it out naturally will give us time for courting and for Dean to get used to his own body again."

Dean wanted to run away. This was worse than he thought it would be. He thought it would just be some simple info not going in-depth about his heats and hormones. He turned to leave the room but Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his side.

"I am not telling you this to embarrass anyone," Cas said. "But I need you to be aware. If any of you think that something is wrong just pray to myself or Lucifer."

"You're not sticking around?" Bobby asked.

Cas smiled. "Even with Lucifer on our side there is still an apocalypse happening out there. Some of the angels and demons will not want to give it up. I also have a courtship to perform. I will be around. If you ever need me just call."

He gave Dean another kiss on the head and flew off.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby. After a moment where no one seemed to know what to say Dean turned towards the kitchen. "I need a beer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is long! I've been writing ahead and I'm not even done but this marks about the half way mark. So sorry to anyone who wants fast pace... I apparently am stuck at a slow burn.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean threw himself into hunting. The next job he and Sam went on started out well then they both went actually crazy. He hadn't thought to call Cas when it was happening. He had been too busy going crazy. Instead he and Sam had managed to kill the monster on their own.

It wasn't until a week later when he was recounting the story to Cas (Dean really liked telling the part where they had told the truth to be labeled crazy) that Cas found out how close Dean had been to dying. They were alone in a hotel room; Sam had gone to a bar to do some pool hustling.

Cas got very still and quiet, even more than normal. Dean could read his anger in his scent. He wasn't sure what he did but he knew he screwed up something.

"Uh, Cas?" He said tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"You are telling me that during a hunt you and Sam were both poisoned and even after you figured that out you still didn't call me. This led to Sam almost being killed while helpless and you fighting a wraith while being unable to discern what was reality. Not only that, when it was all done you still didn't think I needed to know until I asked. Do you see the problem?" Cas's voice was calm and level but Dean knew he was upset. Dean was ready to argue but Cas held up a hand to stop him. His voice got sad. "Dean, I know you are used to only relying on yourself and your brother, but I'm your alpha, Lucifer is your alpha. We need you to learn to call on us. I'm not going to stop you from hunting. That's your choice. If you had called we could have healed you and Sam then you could have continued your hunt clear-headed." 

Dean could handle anger but the sadness and disappointment in Cas’s voices was too much for him. He involuntarily gave a whimper. Cas went to him immediately and wrapped his arms around him as they sat on the bed. Dean buried his face into Cas’s neck, over his scent gland. He breathed deeply and felt himself start to calm down. He was vaguely aware of Cas whispering to him, calming words in some other language. 

When Dean was calmer he lifted his head just enough to whisper “sorry Cas.”

Cas pulled back enough that he could look in Dean’s eyes. He gave a slight smile. Then in a lighter tone he asked “they put you in a psychiatric facility because you told the truth? Is that why you told me to lie when we were hunting down Raphael?”

Dean chuckled as he remembered Cas trying to tell the cops the truth about angels and demons. “Yeah, most people will put you straight into the loony bin if you start talking about angels, demons, monsters and apocalypse. Hell if I didn’t live it I wouldn’t believe it.”

Dean had a question but he found himself reluctant. Cas seemed to sense something, maybe he could read it in his scent but he waited for Dean to talk.

Finally Dean couldn’t hold it in any longer, “Cas, why hasn’t Lucifer come to visit? It’s been over a month. I know I was out of touch when I was hunting but at least you have called and visited.” Dean was rambling a bit but he didn’t like talking about his feelings and insecurities. “I thought he was supposed to be courting me? Is he planning on ignoring me until I go into heat? Then he thinks he will just get a piece of this ass?” Dean was starting to get angry. “If that’s what he thinks he has another thing coming.”

Cas started rubbing his back soothingly. “I think there are two reasons for his absence: one is that Lucifer may not have realized how much time has passed. He has spent millenia alone and time means nothing to him.”

“Ok,” Dean said grudgingly, “what was the second reason?”

“He’s sulking.”

Dean laughed. “He’s still bitter you beat him?”

“I think so.” Cas frowned. “He shouldn’t be letting that interfere with his courtship of you. I will have a talk with him.”

“Good, cause I have a favor I wanted to ask of him,” Dean hesitated but continued, “I want to ask if he could heal Bobby. I know you would do it but since you are cut off from heaven you can’t. I wasn’t sure if Lucifer would have a similar limitation.”

“Have you talked to Bobby or Sam about this?” Cas asked. He still had his arms around Dean as he maneuvered so they were laying down. Dean settled into Cas’s side.

“No,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. You saw how bitter Bobby was when he was first put in that wheelchair.”

Dean yawned. He could barely keep track of the conversation anymore. Cas was still rubbing his back and everything seemed safe and comfortable. He fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Cas and Sam hanging out.

Castiel listened to Dean’s deep breathing. He was sorry that he had distressed Dean earlier but he wasn’t sorry to express his disappointment. He needed Dean to understand that they were a team, all three of them. Dean couldn’t just leave them out, especially when he needed them.

He lay there next to Dean for about an hour before Sam came back to the motel room. Sam gave a start when he saw them and tried to back out of the room but Castiel waved him in. Sam seemed relieved to see that both Dean and Castiel were still dressed and came in cautiously. 

Sam walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer, holding it up in silent offer to Castiel. Castiel shook his head then slowly detangled himself from Dean. He lay a hand on Dean’s forehead to make sure he stayed asleep. Then he walked over to join Sam at the small table across the room.

“How’s it going Cas.” Sam asked as Castiel sat down. “Everything alright with Dean?”

“Everything is fine with Dean, though he is a little upset Lucifer hasn’t visited him.”

Sam gave a little laugh. Castiel tilted his head in question and Sam explained. “It’s a little funny to think that my brother, the big bad hunter, is upset because an alpha won’t call him.” He grew serious then, “I think it is something more like nerves. I mean, he is about to mate the literal devil. I think he needs time to wrap his head around it.”

“I told Dean that I would have a talk with Lucifer. The fact he is neglecting our omega already, during the courtship, is disappointing.”

Sam took another swig of his beer. “I still can’t believe you won. I thought for sure Lucifer would win, being an archangel and all.” he looked at Castiel “Dean didn’t doubt you for a minute.”

Castiel smiled. 

Sam yawned. Castiel took that as his cue to rise, ready to leave. Before he did, though, he turned to Sam, “Sam, I had a talk with your brother earlier about calling on me or Lucifer when he needs help but I want you to know that we are here for you too. If you ever need help with anything, just call or pray.”

Sam looked skeptical. “Really? I thought that was just for Dean, a privilege of mating an angel.”

Castiel looked at Sam, staring past his bravo to his insecurities. “Sam, I may be mating Dean but I would like to think that we have at least become friends. Friends help each other. Plus I am sure at some point I am going to need your help.”

“Yeah? With what?” 

Castiel gave a secretive smile. “With your brother.”

He flew away, leaving the sound of Sam laughing behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Lucifer sulking around.

Lucifer was ignoring Castiel, or at least trying to. He had been spending time in all his favorite spots on earth, although some of them were gone since he had last been on earth. He had also spent a lot of time trying to think up courtship gifts for Dean.

Castiel had been calling to contact him for several days. Finally Castiel demanded Lucifer’s presence. He couldn’t ignore the head alpha when he made demands. He flew to meet him.

Castiel was sitting on a bench, waiting for him at a park. "Hello Lucifer," he said in greeting.

"What do you want, Castiel? I'm busy." Lucifer didn't like being summoned like a lackey. He found himself pacing in agitation.

"You have been ignoring my calls," Castiel said simply.

"Like I said, I've been busy. Just because you’re the head alpha doesn't mean I'll come running every time you call." He spread his wings out, an attempt at dominance.

Castiel ignored it. Lucifer hated that. Most angels, particularly alphas, were eager to establish their positions through wing displays and Lucifer had beautiful wings.

"Are you too busy for your omega?" There was no accusation in his tone but Lucifer felt the words slice like a knife. 

"What are you talking about?"

“Dean was wondering how long you plan on ignoring him, if you are only going to show up when he is in heat.”

Lucifer was shocked. He hadn’t meant to be ignoring Dean. he just had other things on his mind. 

“I told him that you probably just lost track of time.” Castiel continued. He looked at Lucifer. “He has a favor to ask. I think you should go to him tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?”Lucifer asked, stretching his wings, “I can go now.”

“He’s sleeping right now. You will not wake him.” There was steel in Castiel’s tone and Lucifer let his wings drop. 

“What kind of favor?” Lucifer was curious to know more about his omega.

Castiel gave him a slight smile but said “I’ll let him tell you.” He stood up and stretched his own wings. “Just remember to stop ignoring him.” And Castiel was gone.

Lucifer sat down on the bench. This was not how he had envisioned his courtship going when he first smelled his omega. Sure, he had been vaguely aware that he would need to find a third but he hadn’t really expected it to be another alpha. Or for it to be Castiel. Or for Castiel to win the contest of wills. 

Now Lucifer was essentially the beta of their trio and had already been reprimanded for ignoring his omega. This had not been the plan.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam having a little heart to heart and maybe making some plans for the future.

Dean woke up refreshed. Sam was still asleep so after a quick shower, Dean went out to find them breakfast and coffee. He returned just under an hour later. Sam was still sleeping but started to stir when he smelled the food.

"Rise and shine, Sammy" Dean coaxed. Sam opened an eye to glare at him and Dean waved the coffee under his nose. Sam groaned but stuck a hand out to take the coffee.

Dean smiled and went over to the table to spread out the breakfast. He heard Sam move around behind him before joining him at the table. They drank and ate in silence.

When the food was gone and they were both sipping their coffees Sam broke the silence. "I saw Cas last night. How's that going?"

Dean gave him a look and took another sip of his coffee. He knew Sam couldn’t help himself, he had to be nosy. Sam waited but when Dean didn’t answer he continued, “Cas said something about you being upset that Lucifer hasn’t come around?”

Damn angels, Dean thought. Sam was staring at him expectantly so Dean relented. “I told Cas that I was worried that Lucifer was planning on ignoring me till my heat.” Dean could feel himself blush as he spoke. “Cas promised to have a talk with him.”

“Is your heat very close?” Sam asked, his own face going red.

Dean had a harsh response ready on his tongue but he stopped it. It was easy to think of it just being his life that was going to be affected by his heat and subsequent mating but Sam’s life would probably change too. The apocalypse could be over soon, then what? Would they still be saving people, hunting things?

“It should be in another month or so,” Dean replied. “I only went off the suppressants after the crazy house case.”

Sam gave him a disapproving look and Dean quickly defended himself, “Hey I was planning on going off them earlier but when we went into the loony bin we had to give basic medical info. I put down that I was an omega in case there were any issues. When they started handing out meds later mine included suppressants.”

Sam’s face cleared up with understanding. “You are off them now?”

“Yeah, I stopped as soon as we ran out of there. It will take about another month for them to clear my system. Then I should go into heat.”

He paused then looked at Sam. “What do you think our lives are going to be like after my mating? Are we still going to hunt? Will they even let me?”

Sam just stared at him as Dean rambled on, “I want to keep helping people but lately our lives have been, well, kinda messed up.”

Sam laughed at that. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

“But this could be our out,” Dean told him. “I don’t know,” he stood up and started to pace. “I like hunting. I like helping people but maybe we take a step back. Semi-retire. Like Bobby.”

Sam was smiling at him. Dean could tell he liked the idea. “You could even go back to school,“ he suggested.

Sam’s face lit up then it quickly fell to his normal concerned look. Dean could tell he was ready to find a reason why he couldn’t so he quickly spoke up, “Just think about it. Maybe talk to Bobby. We can’t really do any big planning until we know for sure the apocalypse is over.”

He clapped Sam on the shoulder and said “alright Sammy, let’s get a move on. I want to head to Bobby’s place.”

Sam gave him a puzzled look but Dean just smiled and started packing up their stuff.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

The next time Castiel called him, Lucifer flew straight to him. It helped that Castiel mentioned that Dean was waiting for him. He landed in a junkyard surrounded by rusty old cars. He looked around in disgust.

“Why are we meeting here, Castiel?” he asked.

“Because this is where Dean is,” was Castiel’s reply.

Dean stepped into view. He smiled at Castiel saying “Heya Cas,” to which Castiel replied, “hello Dean.” 

Dean walked until he was beside Castiel facing Lucifer. “Hey I have a favor to ask,” he stated.

Lucifer was feeling a little put out. Dean had greeted Castiel warmly but went straight to asking favors from Lucifer. He put on his most charming smile and said “ask and you shall receive.”

Dean looked to Castiel for reassurance and Castiel gave a small nod. 

“I want you to heal Bobby. He’s in a wheelchair.”

Lucifer took a deep breath ready to argue that he was an archangel, that healing was beneath him but then he caught Dean’s scent. It was nervous. He realised that Dean was just acting nonchalant. He also realised that this small act was a big deal to Dean. Finally he said, “ok I’ll do it.”

Dean gave a huge grin that warmed Lucifer’s heart. “Awesome.”

Dean turned and started to lead them through the junkyard. 

As he walked he told them, “I’m glad you agreed. This will makeBobby really happy.” he turned to Castiel and said happily, “I did have a backup plan. You know, if Lucifer couldn’t or wouldn’t do it.” he paused then continued “I thought if this didn’t work out I would see if you could talk to Gabe for me. He’s met Bobby before and I thought he might be willing to help.”

Lucifer listened as Dean talked about calling in another alpha, not one even courting him, if Lucifer hadn’t agreed to help him. It made him realize how little Dean relied on him or looked to him for help. He was going to have to step up his game.

Sam was waiting for them in front of a ramshackled house decorated with hubcaps. Lucifer thought it looked like it could fall down at any time.

“He agreed,” Dean yelled to Sam. Lucifer watched as Sam’s face split a grin so much like his brother’s.

“Should I go get Bobby?” Sam asked as they started up the stairs into the house. Dean nodded and Sam went into the house calling for Bobby as he went.

“Who’s Bobby?” Lucifer quietly asked Castiel.

“Bobby is like a father to Dean and Sam. In some ways a better one than their own was. He is very intelligent and his opinion matters a lot to the brothers.” Castiel whispered back.

As they entered Lucifer heard a gruff voice yell out “Quit your yelling, Sam. I’m in a wheelchair not deaf.” Moments later a man rolled into the room.

Lucifer had not been on earth long but he knew that most people would look at this gruff, bearded man and think he was a trucker or redneck, not the intellectual Castiel made him out to be. Bobby looked at him then around at the rest of the group. “What do you want?” He asked Sam.

Dean stepped forward. “Bobby, I want you to meet Lucifer.”

Bobby rolled a little closer and looked Lucifer up and down. “So you’re the devil. Heard you are setting aside the apocalypse for our boy here.”

Lucifer looked over at Dean who was blushing. Sam and Castiel both looked amused. “That’s the plan,” he told Bobby.

Bobby stuck out a hand and said “Well, welcome to the family.”

As Lucifer shook Bobby’s hand he sent a pulse of grace through it, healing Bobby’s injury. When he released Bobby’s hand he looked at Castiel who gave him a small nod of approval. Dean was looking a bit anxious. 

“So can you do it?” he asked.

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm to sooth him. “It is already done,” he calmly informed him.

Dean’s face lit up “Really? Awesome.”

Sam was also smiling but Bobby looked confused and annoyed. “What is going on?” he demanded. “What is done?”

Lucifer looked significantly at the wheelchair and asked “Are you just going to sit there?”

Bobby’s face filled with understanding and they all watched as he catiously moved one foot then the other before standing up. Dean went right to him to give him a hug. Lucifer could hear Bobby whispering thank you repeatedly to him. Sam also joined the hug. 

After a minute or two they all stepped back. Bobby turned to Lucifer. “Thank you,” he said simply. 

Lucifer felt happy. He had not expected to feel that way helping a human. He was willing to accept that Dean was different but he hadn’t actually gotten over his disgust of humans. He wasn’t really sure what to do with this change of perspective. He had hated humans for so long, he had been cast out of heaven because of it, but now he was learning that they weren’t all that bad. At least some of them. He still thought 99% of them deserved to be in hell, but Dean was amazing, and Sam and Bobby seemed alright.

He watched as Dean chatted happily with Sam and Bobby. Castiel was also watching and he walked over to where Lucifer was.

“He is amazing,” Lucifer observed.

Castiel gave him a brief smile before focusing back on Dean. “Yes, he is.”

“I can’t believe he’s human,” Lucifer confessed.

Castiel gave a little laugh. Then he asked, “Do you know why I am cut off from heaven?”

Lucifer shook his head and Castiel continued, “I loved humanity too much. I rebelled against heaven to try to protect the earth from the apocalypse while the rest of the angels wanted it to happen. They care about humans about as much as you used to.” he paused then added “Dean changed me. I have always loved humans but never had the courage to stand up to all of heaven. Dean gave me the courage.”

“So the angel who got cast out of heaven for loving humans too little and the angel who got cast out for loving humans too much both ended up courting a human.” Lucifer summed up.

Castiel smiled again and they went back to watching Dean.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean was dreaming about strippers dressed as angels and demons. Previously a dream like this would have aroused him but now it just made him think of his own angel and devil. Suddenly Anna walked between the ladies. Dean was startled and embarrassed. He was secretly glad that nothing in his dream indicated where his thoughts really were.

“This is what you dream about?” Anna asked looking around at the strippers.

“Why are you gatecrashing my head?” he asked, trying to deflect the awkwardness of the situation. “Why don’t you just swing by the motel?”

“I can’t find you,” she told him as she sat down beside him.

Dean remembered why and said “Oh yeah, Cas did this thing.”

“Cas, Now there is a friend you can count on,” she said sarcastically.

Dean was confused. Then Anna told him that she had been in prison in heaven and that Cas put her there. Dean didn’t know what to think.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Anna told him. “He was a good soldier. Did anything under orders.”

This really didn’t play with the Cas Dean knew. He was going to have to talk to Cas, clear this up. In the meantime he asked Anna if she was alright. She said she had just broken out of prison and asked him to meet her. She gave him an address and asked him to hurry.

As soon as Dean woke up he prayed for Cas to meet him. He also woke up Sam. Once Cas was there he told them both, “So Anna just visited me in a dream.” He looked over to Cas, “Is there anyway to keep everyone out of my head. My dreams don’t need an audience.”

“I’ll look into it,” Cas promised. “What did she want?”

“For me to meet her somewhere. She was being kinda cagey. Oh, and she’s pissed at you. Says you put her in prison. Any truth to that?”

Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “It was right after I had been dragged back to heaven and my memory was wiped. I was the one who let Sam out when you and Bobby were trying to get him detoxed from demon blood.”

Sam and Dean stared at him but Cas kept going. “Anna found me and was asking what I had done. I tried to warn her that I was being watched but she wouldn’t listen. Before I could get her to leave other angels came and took her away.” He hung his head. “I am sorry for what was done to her.”

Dean knew that Cas meant it so he moved on. “So what should we do? Should I go meet her?”

Sam started to say yes but was interrupted by Cas, “No I don’t think you should.”

“Why not?”Sam asked, “Anna’s a friend and she helped us.”

“True, but I know heaven. I don’t think she escaped unless they wanted something from her and that thing could be you. Either of you,” he clarified.

Dean exchanged looks with Sam. Finally Sam said “why doesn’t Cas meet up with her to be on the safe side. If everything is fine then we can all meet up and try to help her.”

They all agreed and Cas flew off to meet Anna.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

The address Anna had given Dean was an abandoned warehouse. Castiel watched Anna walk in alone. 

“Hello? Who's there?” She Called out tentatively.

Castiel flew behind her, “Hello, Anna.” He greeted her.

“Well if I didn't know any better I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me.” Was Anna’s response to Castiel presence.

“They do.” Castiel told her. “I don't. I wouldn't let them come.”

“And why is that?”

“You're out of prison, they let you out, they sent you here to do their dirty work.” Castiel didn’t look at her. Instead he looked around trying to see if there were any traps.

“And what makes you so sure?” She asked defensively.

“Because I've experienced heaven's persuasion.” He was trying to be sympathetic but as alway Anna made it hard.

He tried to warn her away from whatever they had sent her to do but she was adamant that no one had sent her and that she had escaped. Castiel reminded her that no one escaped and she accused him of underestimating her. He asked what she was doing if they hadn’t sent her.

“I wanna help.” She stated.

“You wanna help?” 

“Yes.”

“Then what are you doing with that knife?” He had no time for her lies. 

She pulled the knife out. It was an ordinary human knife. Very sharp. “I'm not allowed to defend myself?” she asked.

“Against whom?” Castiel demanded. “That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one.” He showed her his own angel blade. “Maybe you're not working for heaven. There's something you're not telling me.”

Anna seemed nervous staring at his blade. Then said “Sam Winchester has to die.”

She then tried to convince him that Lucifer needed Sam as a vessel and the only way to stop the apocalypse was for Sam to die. Every time Castiel tried to interject she just spoke over him. He realised that there would be no reasoning with her. He was pretty sure she had gone mad.

Finally he told her “Anna, we've been through much together. But you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you.”

At that she flew off. 

He went back to the brothers to tell them what had happened. He also tried to get Lucifer to join them. Lucifer wasn’t answering him. Castiel didn’t have time to track him down but if they all survived this he was going to have a serious talk with Lucifer. This couldn’t continue.

As he sent up a ritual to track Anna, Dean paced behind him muttering that he couldn’t believe Anna would do that. 

Sam asked “Can’t we just leave her alone?”

“No, She won't give up until you are dead. So we kill her first.” Castiel spoke a few words in Enochian and the ritual was complete. He stepped back. “I found her.”

“Where is she?” Sam asked.

“Not where. When. It's 1978.” Castiel informed them.

Sam was confused. “What? Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet.”

Castiel realised Anna’s plan. “You won't be, if she kills your parents. Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them.” He knew they didn’t have much time. He sent out another quick call to Lucifer but still got no response.

Predictably Dean demanded that Castiel take them back with him. Castiel tried to dissuade him but knew it was no use. He did let them know that it was going to be difficult for him to travel in time, cut off from heaven as he was.

“What about Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“I have tried calling to him but he won’t respond and I don’t have time to track him down.” Castiel answered, frustration in his voice.

“I’ll try,” Dean offered. But nothing happened. They waited another five minutes before they decided they would just have to go without him. Castiel had gathered a few supplies in that time. Then he turned to the brothers and placed fingers on each of their foreheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lucifer... the constant no show.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean and Sam found themselves in the middle of a street. After they made their way to a sidewalk Sam asked, “Did we make it?”

Dean looked around at the cars and people and confirmed that they had. Then he realized that Cas wasn’t with them. He found him a moment later looking most of the way to death. “You alright?” he asked worryingly.

“Much better than I expected.” Cas informed him before coughing up blood and passing out.

Dean wasn’t happy. Sam confirmed that Cas was still breathing and together they dragged him to a hotel. Sam left Dean to deal with it and Dean booked Cas five nights up in the honeymoon suite. Telling the manager not to disturb him. The manager, a beta, had given him a knowing look and asked if he wanted to buy some dope.

Dean went back to Sam telling him what had just happened. Sam gave a little chuckle but then asked how Cas was doing. 

“I look like Dr. Angel Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's tough, for a nerdy dude with wings.” Dean was worried but was trying to play it off. Sam seemed to sense that. He suggested that if Cas landed like that so did Anna. That was only kinda reassuring to Dean. Luckily Sam had already found their parents address.

When they got there Dean took the lead. Mary didn’t want to talk to them but when John came over Dean introduced him and Sam as Mary’s cousins. It got them in the door. Sam was a little weird seeing younger versions of their parents, but Dean figured given that Sam never knew their mom it was understandable.

It was a bit funny watching Mary try so hard to have them leave, while John missed all the clues and kept inviting them to stay. Sam was still staring and he had to explain that Mary looked like their mom to make it less creepy.

As soon as John went into the other room to answer a phone call, Mary told them they had to leave. Finally she said” Listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone.”

“You and John are in danger.” Sam blurted out.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Something's coming for you.” Dean explained

“Demon?” She seemed scared.

“Not exactly.” Dean told her. He really didn’t want to have to say it. ”It's kind of hard to explain, okay?”

But Sam interrupted saying, “An angel.”

Mary gave a little laugh of disbelief. “What? There's no such thing.”

“I wish but they're twice as strong as demons and bigger dicks.” Dean told her.

“Why would an angel wanna kill us?” she asked.

“Long story, we'll tell you,” Dean promised, “but right now, you've gotta trust us and we gotta go.” when she still hesitated he said, “Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you.”

She gave him a long look before agreeing to go. She looked so young and scared Dean felt bad for her but there was nothing he could do about it.

They were just trying to figure out what to say to John when Dean realised he was missing. They found a note saying he would be back in 15. Dean led the way as they ran out to find him.  
Mary directed them to his workplace hoping that was where he had gone. Dean was not happy to find Anna beating John up. He tried to stab her but she caught him by the hand and throat.

“I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna,” he choked out. 

“You too, Dean.” she replied before throwing him through a window. Dean got knocked out and woke up after Sam had banished Anna. Sam later told him how awesome their mom had been. How she had held her own against Anna.

Dean was still nursing a headache as they drove away and had to listen as Mary and Sam explained the real world to John. He was not taking it well. It was when he threatened to turn the car around if they said another word that Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

“Wow, awkward family road trip.” Dean muttered.

Sam chuckled. “No kidding.” 

They got to an old house that had been in Mary’s family for years. It was well stocked against demons and other monsters but had nothing for angels. Luckily Dean and Sam had brought the supplies Cas had gotten them. Sam took Mary aside to show her, leaving Dean with John.

John asked about the banishing sigil. Dean tried to defect him but John was having none of it.

“You all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless.” he said angrily. “I can draw a damn whatever it is.”

“A sigil.” Dean automatically supplied. He tried again to send John away. “Why don't you go help Sam out? Okay? Because this has gotta be done in It's gotta be done in human blood.”

John took a knife and cut across his palm. Once he was bleeding he looked at Dean and asked, “So how big?”

“I'll show you.” Dean said. He looked at the cut on John's palm and gave a little chuckle. John asked what and Dean answered “All of a sudden, you really remind me of my dad.” He knew John would never understand, but so far this version of John had been the complete opposite of what Dean knew his dad had been. It was interesting to see a glimpse of the man he would become.

Den talked to Mary next. She wanted him to explain everything but Dean didn’t know where to start. Finally she threatened to walk out the door and the truth burst out of him. “I'm your son.”  
She stared at him in shock, “What?”

He walked closer and repeated himself. “I'm your son. I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier.” He didn’t feel that explanation did Cas justice but that wasn’t what they were focusing on.

“You can't expect me to believe that.” she told him.

Dean tried to think of what would get her to believe. “Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick you would make me tomato rice soup because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby you would sing ‘Hey Jude.’ That's your favorite Beatles song.”

Mary looked ready to cry but continued to deny it. Dean was sorry but he told her it was true.

“I raised my kids to be hunters?” She asked. Dean remembered that she hadn’t wanted that life for her kids. He told her she hadn’t and explained that she had died because of the Yellow-eyed demon. That it had set John on a path of revenge. John had raised them in the life.

He took a chance then and warned her about the night she died. But Sam interrupted saying it was not enough, sadness in his voice. He told them that the demon would find him no matter what and the only thing Mary could do was leave John. She stared at them in disbelief.

Sam added, “When this is all over walk away and never look back. So we're never born.”

Dean understood the logic. He was glad Cas couldn’t hear him as he agreed with Sam.

Mary stared at the two of them, “You're saying that you're my children and now you're saying.”

Sam interrupted “You have no other choice.”

Dean jumped in, “There's a difference between dying and never being born. Trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that.”

She wasn’t convinced and there was nothing they could do to reassure her that they were ok with it and that it would be the best thing for her. When Dean told her again to leave John she told them she couldn’t and revealed she was already pregnant with Dean.

They didn’t have time to process this before John came in, panting, and announced that they had a problem. All the sigils he had put up were gone and so was the holy oil. The lights started to flicker then came a high pitch sound Dean remembered from when Cas tried to talk to him in his true form. The windows blew in and the door burst open. It wasn’t Anna who stepped through, though.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded.

“I'm Uriel.” the angel announced. 

Dean had never liked Uriel and was not happy to see him again. He backed up to see Anna standing in the house as well. He and Sam exchanged a look and, knowing it was useless, took the offence. It did not go well. As Uriel beat on him Dean saw Anna send John flying out of the house then stab Sam with something. Dean didn’t care that Uriel had him by the throat, he was  
more worried about Sam. Dean watched as Sam either died or passed out (he was hoping for the latter) and Anna advanced on Mary. Anna apologised but wasn’t going to stop.

Then John came back in, but it wasn’tJohn. Dean could tell even without inhaling his scent. ‘John’ was moving and speaking differently. He had his suspicions confirmed when Anna said ”Michael.” 

Dean watched as Michael put a hand on Anna and smited her, leaving nothing behind. Uriel let Dean go and told Michael that he hadn’t known. Michael sent him away with a snap of his fingers. Then Micheal put Mary to sleep. Dean staggered over and demanded that Michael fix Sam but Michael insisted that first they talk. When Dean asked about John being his vessel, Michael explained that while Dean was his true vessel, it was a bloodline thing. Anyone in the bloodline could be used.

Dean realised that Michael didn’t know the backup plan to end the apocalypse. Micheal was still trying to convince Dean to be his vessel for a fight. Dean felt it was best if he didn’t mention the fact that soon Michael would be banned from his body.

Instead he told Michael, “You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet.”

Michael told Dean, “Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me but still, I don't want this any more than you would wanna kill Sam. You know, my brother I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand and I still love him.But I'm going to kill him because it is right and I have to.”

Dean still thought the therapy idea might be best for Michael and Lucifer. Maybe if he survived all of this and made it back to his time he would suggest it. Hell, Gabe and Cas could go too. Maybe get a group rate,

Instead of saying any of his thoughts Dean asked “Oh, because God says so? “

“Yes.” Was the reply. “From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end.”

Dean knew God had given Lucifer and out in the form of Dean and Cas so he just scoffed at Michael. “And you're just gonna do whatever God says?”

“Yes, because I'm a good son.” Michael said this with complete conviction.

“Trust me, pal, take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street.”

“And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man.What makes you think you get to choose?” Michael asked. 

“Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life.” Dean told him.

Michael then started to explain to Dean how nothing was by chance, everything was by design and that there was no such thing as free will. Dean decided that he really didn’t like Michael.

Michael then announced that not only was he going to heal Sam and leave John better than new when he left, he was also going to wipe Sam and Dean from their memories. Dean didn’t want that. He wanted Mary to be forewarned against the Yellow-eyed demon but Michael took it all away. 

Michael then knelt next to Sam and with a touch sent him away. He turned to Dean and said “He's home. Safe and sound.” He walked over to Dean. “Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean.”

With a touch Dean found himself back in a motel room with Sam. They were just packing up when Cas appeared. He looked even worse than before. Dean grabbed him before he could fall and said “I’ve got you, you son of a bitch. You made it.”

Cas stared at his hand. “I did? I'm very surprised.” 

That was not reassuring to Dean and the fact he collapsed right after was worse. With Sam’s help Dean got Cas to a bed. Dean did not like seeing Cas like this.

He turned to Sam and said “I need your deviously smart brain to think up punishments for Lucifer.”

Sam gave him a confused look.

Dean explained “I figure none of this would have happened if Lucy had just answered either mine or Cas’s calls.”

“Lucy?” Sam asked but Dean was still talking.

“Now Cas is lying there, two steps away from death and it’s all his fault. I might not be able to do anything to him right now but I can hold a grudge.” he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Cas before adding “he needs to learn that he can’t ignore us without consequences.”

Sam laughed. “I think the devil met his match when he met you.” 

Dean just smiled before praying to Lucifer out loud, “Lucifer who is somewhere on earth ignoring my prayers, get your feathery ass over here before I figure out a way to make your life more hellish on earth than even the apocalypse would be.”

Sam had started laughing about half way through the prayer and was struggling to catch his breath when Lucifer flew in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Lucifer is in trouble again. I don't hate Lucifer, he just strikes me as the type to get caught up in his own stuff, thinking it is the most important, and forget to check in on other people. That's why he is paired with Cas as Dean's alphas. Cas can keep him in line and make sure he gives Dean the attention he deserves.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

Lucifer had been busy when he had heard Castiel, then Dean call for him. Unlike before he had not just been sulking. Instead he had been meeting with several demons to redirect their efforts away from the apocalypse. Surprisingly they had not been hard to convince. Since angels had started to walk on earth they had been smiting demons left and right. Most of the demons Lucifer talked to just wanted to go back to causing trouble and making deals for souls, not fighting a battle for earth against the angels. 

When he finally was done he had tried to contact Castiel but he hadn’t gotten any response. He hadn’t thought much about it and had instead gone to try and track down the remaining horsemen. They were eluding him and he wanted to stop them from causing more damage. It seemed that a few of them had claimed demons as their own followers. The latest lead he had ended up being a dead end and he was trying to contact Castiel again.

There was still no response. It was starting to concern him because Castiel was more reliable then him and more likely to be in touch. He was also having trouble finding Dean, or Sam for that matter.

He was just about to contact that human Bobby when he heard Dean pray to him. He gave a snort of laughter when he heard the wording, not very humble or pious of him. He flew to the motel room where Dean was. Sam was laughing, Lucifer figured Dean must have prayed out loud. He was about to say something witty when he got a look at Dean sitting on the bed next to an unconscious and nearly dead Castiel.

He rushed over to the bed, “What happened?” He asked, a slight panic in his voice.

“You didn’t answer our calls,” Dean told him. The anger was clear in his voice. Lucifer was vaguely aware that Sam had stopped laughing. 

Lucifer gave him a sharp look but said “A missed prayer or two shouldn’t have put him out like this.”

“No, you’re right. A missed prayer wouldn’t, but when the missed prayer was to ask for help because a deranged angel decided to go terminator on us and went to the past to kill our parents before Sam and me were born it does. Cas had to Back to the Future our asses to save them and he’s cut off from heaven.” Dean paused then added “Oh, and we got to meet Michael, who is even a bigger douchbag than you. Now Cas is laying there all Mr comatose and I want you to fix him.”

Lucifer had been catching up on books and movies since he had been topside but he had no idea what Dean was saying. Sam seemed to sense this because he interpreted for him. 

“Anna, an angel we met a year ago, escaped heaven's prison and decided the only way to stop the apocalypse was to kill me and maybe Dean before we were born. She flew back to 1978. Cas knew he needed to stop her. He called you for help because he is cut off from heaven. When he didn’t get an answer he decided to go anyways before Anna could do anything. Dean and I went with and it almost killed Cas. We had to leave him unconscious in a hotel and try to deal with it ourselves. Anna almost succeeded with help from Uriel but Michael showed up. He killed Anna, chased Uriel away, healed me, and sent us back here. Cas followed on his own and here we are.”

Lucifer had to admire Sam’s ability to quickly relay a lot of information even as he sorted out what Sam had said. He went and sat down on Castiel’s other side. He used his grace to get a good look at Castiel’s injuries. They were bad but with time he would heal, even on his own.

“So can you help him?” Dean asked. The anger was starting to give way to worry. Lucifer watched as Dean gently stroked Castiel’s head. Using a corner of his sleeve Dean also wiped blood away from his mouth.

Sam cleared his throat. Lucifer watched as Dean and Sam had a silent conversation. Sam particularly had an expressive face and after a few moments he said, “I’m going to go get some food. I’ll bring you back something?”

“None of your rabbit food, get me some real food.” Dean said. As Sam headed out the door Dean called after him “Don’t forget the pie.” Sam yelled an acknowledgement back.

Once they were alone Lucifer turned to Dean. “Castiel will be fine. But I have a way that might speed up the process.”

“Do it,” Dean demanded.

Lucifer put his hand over Castiel’s heart. He reached out with his grace and wrapped it around Cstiel’s weakened grace. Grace sharing was normally only done between mated trios but nothing about this trio was normal. He felt Castiel’s grace start to strengthen. He hoped this would make up for Castiel being cut off from heaven. He withdrew and watched as Castiel started to stir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer apologizes!

Castiel opened his eyes to see both Dean and Lucifer leaning over him. Dean was ginning and after saying a quiet “Heya Cas,” he threw himself into his arms. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and felt Dean’s tears soak his shirt as silent sobs shook him. Castiel looked at Lucifer for explanation.

“He was really worried,” Lucifer told him. “He was hiding it well but I think the relief of seeing you better has gotten the best of him.

Castiel looked around. “Where’s Sam?”

“He went out to get some food.” Lucifer answered. “I think he and Dean had some sort of silent conversation and Sam decided to give us some time alone.”

A snore drew their attention back to Dean. He had fallen fast asleep. Castiel carefully shifted him so that Dean's head was on his chest and his arms were free. He put one arm around Dean and gestured with the other for Lucifer to also lay down. Lucifer lay down also putting his head on Castiel's chest so he could watch Dean's sleeping face. Castiel shuffled a little so he could bring his wings out and wrap them around his soon-to-be mates. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. He enjoyed having everyone wrapped in his arms and wings.

"I'm sorry."

Castiel said nothing and waited for Lucifer to continue.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was meeting with some demons and trying to track down the horsemen. I was busy trying to help." Lucifer explained. "When I was done I tried to contact you but you must have been in the past."

Castiel gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm still sorry, though. You could have died."

"I thought I might," Castiel confessed.

Lucifer lifted his head and looked into Castiel's eyes. "You should be able to rely on me. That's why we mate in trios. And I haven't been very reliable."

Castiel considered this. Finally he said, “For most of our brothers and sisters one of the trio being out of touch for even a few years would not be a big deal. We live forever and there are very few things that can kill us. But that’s not the case for us. Even if Dean wasn’t human and we were all normal angels, we are in the middle of the apocalypse. Angels and demons are at war and there are casualties on both sides. We all need to be better at keeping in touch with each other.” 

Lucifer nodded and lowered his head back to Castiel’s chest. Castiel closed his eyes again and savoured the moment.

They stayed like that almost an hour before Sam came in. He saw them and tried to back right back out but Castiel called to him, “Come in Sam, it’s alright.”

Sam came in somewhat cautiously. Once he saw that they were all fully clothed he seemed to relax a little. 

“Is Dean awake? I brought him some food.” he said holding up a bag.

“No, he’s asleep.” Castiel told him.

Sam nodded and put the food in the mini fridge. He then stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

Castiel closed his eyes again, saying “Get some sleep Sam. Lucifer and I will watch over you two.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept forgetting to update the tags so today I have gotten to it!! 
> 
> I hope people are enjoying this story. I know it is not very fast moving at all so thank you for sticking with it.

The night Dean spent with his two alphas was a turning point in their relationship and courtship. Sam would tease Dean about it but had also told Dean, in a moment of sincerity, how happy he was for his brother. The angels weren't around all the time, they both had their own things going on but at least twice a week they came by to spend time with Dean. Sometimes it was just the three of them, but sometimes they would also hang out with Sam and/or Bobby. Dean liked it when they were all together. Cas and Lucifer would tell them stories of the world being created and other amazing things they had seen and Dean would watch the wonder on Sam and Bobby's faces.

He and Sam hadn't been on a hunt since they went to the past to save their parents so when Bobby mentioned a case of two people eating each other alive, Dean jumped on it. He was still a little worried that he wouldn't get to hunt once he was mated. So he figured he would get as many hunts in that he could before that happened. 

Sam checked out the house where the deaths had happened while Dean checked out the coroner's. He had just gotten back to the hotel and was drinking a beer when Sam came in. When he asked how it went Sam told him that there was no EMF and no sulphur ruling out ghosts and demons. Dean was sad to hear that. It would have made things so much easier. As it was all they had to go on was two people eating each other to death. 

Once Dean relayed what he had learned Sam tried to usher him out to have fun, reminding him it was Valentines day. Dean used to love the holiday before but now that he had Cas and Lucifer he wasn’t going to the bar to find chicks. He told Sam so and Sam asked if he had plans with the angels. Dean just stared at him. That was way past his comfort zone.

Sam saw his discomfort and dropped it. Sam started his research and Dean took a nap.

A few hours later Dean got a call that there was another couple dead, this time a murder suicide. They decided to head back to the coroner’s. It was late or maybe early so there was almost no one around. They did see one man in a suit carrying a briefcase. Sam got an odd look on his face when he saw them man but when Dean asked if anything was wrong Sam denied it.

The coroner let them in and told them leave his keys with security when they were done. Once he was gone they started looking for clues on the bodies and in the organs.

Dean quickly got bored and while examining one of the hearts slid it over to Sam asking “Be my Valentine?”

Sam gave him a look but then saw something. He pulled out the other heart and commented “These hearts both have identical marks.” He got a magnifying glass and said “it looks like some kind of letter.” Then he realized what it was.

“What?” Dean asked. He hadn’t looked at the marks yet.

“I think it's Enochian.” Sam replied.

“You mean like angel scratches? So it's like the tagging on our ribs?” Dean was realising what their next step was going to have to be.

“Dean, I don't know.” Sam confessed.

“Oh, hell.” Dean muttered, pulling out his cell phone. He preferred it to praying. “Cas, it's Dean. Room 31C, basement level, St. James Medical Center.” Cas was there, cell phone at his ear before Dean had finished the address.

“I'm there now.” Cas said into his phone, even as they stared into each other's eyes.

“Yeah, I get that.” Dean was also still talking into the phone, hearing it echo out of Cas’s. They were standing close enough that Dean just needed to lean forward to kiss. He didn’t move.

“I'm gonna hang up now.” Cas stated.

“Right,” was all Dean could think to say. 

For a second it looked like Cas was going to move forward and kiss him but then Sam, the greatest cockblock ever, greeted Cas and diverted his attention to the case. He gave a quick look at the marks on the hearts and confirmed it. “You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well.”

“So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?” Sam asked.

“It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate.” Cas announced.

Dean felt bad for the couple. He also secretly wondered if he had a mark like that on his heart. “Okay. But who put them there?” He asked.

“Well, your people call them cupid.” Cas told them.

“A what?” Sam asked.

“What human myth has mistaken for cupid is actually a lower order of angels. Technically it's a cherub, third class.” Cas told them. 

Dean had so many questions but he would save them for later. Instead he just asked, “a cherub?” 

“Yeah. They're all over the world, dozens of them.” Cas seemed distracted.

“You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?” Dean really was asking for clarification but he had also wanted to slip in a joke to make Cas laugh. Cas didn’t seem to get it.

“They're not incontinent.” he told Dean.

Sam tried to get them back on track. “Anyway, so, what you're saying is,” he started but Cas interrupted.

“What I'm saying is a cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again.” Cas seemed really upset by this.

“Naturally.” Sam was shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

Dean had his man’s back, though. “Of course we do.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel took Dean and Sam to a restaurant. Dean looked around confused. “Just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?” he asked.

“This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden the cupid will come to pollinate.” Castiel said, a little distracted. He was trying to sense the presence of the cupid but there was something else. He felt empty somehow. When he saw Dean deciding not to eat his food he asked if he could have it. Maybe that would fill the emptiness.

Sam seemed concerned that Dean wasn’t eating but Castiel wasn’t paying that much attention to it. He almost took a bite of the burger when he was distracted. He could feel the cupid’s presence. He mentioned it out loud but Sam commented That he couldn’t see anything and Castiel drew their attention to a couple that had started kissing.

He turned to Dean and said, “Meet me in the back.” He went to catch the cupid.

He had tethered him by the time Sam and Dean made it to him. With a few words in Enocian Castiel commanded the cupid to appear.

“So where is he?” Dean asked after a minute.

“Here I am.” Came a voice.

Castiel spun around to see a naked cupid hugging Dean.

“Help!” Dean yelped.

“Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is.” The cupid said, joy in his voice. Then he sent Dean down and went forward to hug Castiel saying “Hello, you.”

Castiel just stood still and waited for it to end.

“This is Cupid?” Dean asked, slight horror in his voice. 

“Yes.” Castiel confirmed.

The cupid released Castiel and spotted Sam. “And look at you, huh?” he said stepping towards him.  
Sam tried to get away but the cupid got him in a hug too. 

“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?” Dean asked Castiel frantically.

Castiel tried to be reassuring. “This is their handshake.”

“I don't like it.” Dean said adminatly.

“No one likes it.” Castel told him.

Finally the cupid let go of Sam and asked, “What can I do for you?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel asked him.

The cupid seemed confused. “Doing what?”

“Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other.” Castiel told him.

The smile faded from the cupid’s face. “What? They are?”

Dean seemed down with this whole encounter and said, “Listen, birthday suit. We know. We know you been flitting around, popping people with a poisoned arrow making them murder each other.”

“What we don't know is why.” Castiel finished for him.

“You think that I? Well I don't know what to say.” The cupid said then burst into tears.

Sam and Dean looked very uncomfortable with everything. Castiel didn’t blame them. He was also not enjoying himself.

Sam, the most sympathetic of the group asked, “Should? Should somebody maybe go talk to him?” 

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” Dean said quickly and turned to Castiel. “Give him hell, Cas.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly at Dean, not quite a glare, before cautiously approaching the cupid.

“Um, look.” He really didn’t want to do this but when he looked back Dean gave him the thumbs up and Sam gave a smile of encouragement. Castiel turned back to the cupid. “We didn't mean to, um hurt your feelings.”

Suddenly the cupid turned and hugged Castiel again sobbing, “Love is more than a word to me, you know? I I love love. I love it. If that's wrong, I don't wanna be right.”

Castiel gave him a slight pat on the back and pulled back saying, “I have no idea what you're saying.”

“I was just on my appointed rounds.” The cupid explained. “What my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was following my orders.” Then he seemed to have an idea. He asked Castiel to read his mind. Castiel did and saw that he was telling the truth.

Dean asked where the order came from and the cupid mentioned that it was from heaven. When Dean was skeptical the cupid clarified that it was normally to ensure certain bloodline and destines like their own. 

Sam and Dean were surprised by this, even though Castiel wasn’t. The cupid explained that John and Mary were set up by heaven to be the perfect couple. That they needed to be together so Dean and Sam would be born. When the cupid started to sing that they were a match made in heaven Dean punched him. All it really did was hurt Dean’s hand but it caused the cupid to fly off. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and let his grace heal him.

Sam looked at Dean in shock. “Are we going to talk about what is going on or not?” he asked

“Or not,” Dean answered. 

Castiel knew. Dean’s body was ramping up its hormones in preparation for his heat and his emotions were on a knife's edge. He was starting to think that this case was happening at a very bad time.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famine effects them all in strange ways

Dean wanted out of the town. He was feeling weird. His emotions were on edge and whenever Cas stepped more than two feet away he wanted to pout. He felt a strange need to be in contact with him.

The morning after they met the cupid Sam got a call from the coroner to meet him. He came back about an hour later, looking shaken, holding a briefcase. He told Dean about the demon. As Dean listened he realized that Cas had flown off but he decided to focus on the case at hand.

He looked at the briefcase and said, “Let’s crack her open.” 

Sam gave him a look but Dean just shrugged and said, “I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?”

When they opened the briefcase and almost blinding light came out of it before fading away.

“What the hell was that?” Dean demanded.

“That was a human soul.” Cas said from behind them. He was holding a bag and eating a burger. “It's starting to make sense.”

“Now, what about that makes sense?” Sam asked. 

“And when did you start eating?” Dean added.

“Exactly.” Cas said, waving his burger. ”My hunger. It's a clue, actually.”

“For what?” Sam and Dean asked together.

“This town isn't suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically, Famine.” Cas explained

“Famine? As in the horseman?” Sam asked.

Dean was confused. “I thought Famine meant starvation, like, as in, you know, food.”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Cas agreed. “But not just food. Everyone seems to be starving for something: Sex, attention drugs, love.”

Dean realised he was standing next to Cas again. Sam was giving him a concerned look. Dean looked at Cas, still chewing on his burger, and wondered if they could even get close to Famine. Then he looked at Sam, “How are you feeling?”

Sam seemed startled by the question and answered “fine I think.”

“No cravings?” Dean asked.

A dark look passed over Sam’s face and he confessed “I think my hunger for demons’ blood is coming back. I could tell the man was a demon before his eyes turned because I could smell his blood.”

“Did you drink any?” Dean asked, worried. He found that he was now holding Cas’s hand, the one not holding a burger.

“No,” Sam answered.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Then he took charge again. “We need Lucifer. I don’t want any of us getting close to Famine.”

He gave a quick prayer then as they waited he asked Cas, “What’s with the burgers.”

“It’s my vessel. It’s appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine’s effect.” Cas explained. Then quietly he added, “I directed the effect to my vessel. It was starting to touch my grace and it might have made me behave similarly to the dead people.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “So the fact I have to be touching you and feel like I might die if I stop?”

“Famine’s effect.” Cas confirmed.

“Awesome,” Dean said sarcastically.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

When Lucifer heard Dean’s prayer he quickly finished his meeting with Gabriel; they had been making plans for the end of the apocalypse. After the last two times he had ignored his future mates, though, he didn’t want to keep them waiting. Gabriel told him to say hi for him as Lucifer flew off.

He landed to a strange sight. Sam was pacing the room, Dean was clinging to Castiel, and Castiel was eating. Lucifer took a moment to stare at them. Dean spotted him first and waved him over. When Lucifer was within arms reach Dean shot out a hand and pulled Lucifer closer so that he was sandwiched between the two alphas. Lucifer was happy that Dean was being affectionate towards him but he had never seen Dean this desperate for their touch. He gave a quick sniff of the air, checking to see if he was in heat but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“What’s going on,” he asked the room at large.

It was Sam that answered. “Short story, Famine is in town, I’ve redeveloped a craving for demons’ blood, Cas has discovered a need for hamburgers, and as far as I can tell, Dean needs affection. So we called you down to give us a hand.”

Lucifer knew Famine had to be dealt with quickly. As it was he was the only one in the room unaffected. 

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"No," Castiel answered, "but he has demons harvesting the souls of his victims and bringing them to him."

Lucifer nodded. He could work with that. He tried to step back but Dean's grip tightened and he whined.

"Dean, you have to let me go deal with this," Lucifer coaxed.

Dean shook his head. Then he muttered, "It feels like I could die if you go."

This made everyone stare at Dean. Sam even stopped pacing. Dean seemed to realize what he had said and took a deep breath. "Ok, I need you to knock me out."

Lucifer stared at him and Dean quickly explained, "I can't let you go and you need to deal with this. So knock me out and go beat Famine."

Lucifer nodded and raised his hand to Dean's forehead but Dean stopped him saying "wait. Knockout Sam too."

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"I don't want you wandering off and sucking demon blood. I don't want to have you go through the detox process again. It sucked." Dean's voice was slightly muffled as he had his face buried in Castiel's chest.

"Ok but we are in a town full of demons. You want us to be unconscious and defenseless?" Sam stared pacing again.

Dean raised his head just long enough to tell Lucifer, "give Cas another burger or two and he can watch over us."

This seemed to satisfy everyone so after conjuring a few burgers for Castiel, Lucifer put Dean into a deep sleep. He lay him down carefully on a bed and turned to Sam. Sam sighed and went to the other bed. Two fingers to his forehead and he was out too.

Castiel went and sat down next Dean, placidly eating his burger. Lucifer shook his head.

Now that he knew Famine was in town, surrounded by demons, and harvesting souls, Lucifer had very little trouble finding him. Famine had taken over a diner. Lucifer flew in and looked around at all the dead bodies. He knew Dean and Castiel would feel bad for the humans but Lucifer just found it interesting to guess what they had died from.

“Famine!” He exclaimed as he walked towards him. He shook a finger at him “Have you been avoiding me, you naughty boy?” He gestured to the room. “Love what you’ve done to the place.”

The demons just stared at him in awe and fear. Lucifer stared at Famine. He was a frail, pale, old man. Kinda disgusting really. 

“Lucifer,” Famine wheezed, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah, well, I was in the area.” He wandered over to a booth and pushed the dead body aside so he could sit down. “Now normally I would let you just do your thing, bring about the apocalypse, destroy the humans, and all that. But I made a promise and now I’ve got to stop you. No hard feelings.”

Famine stared at him a moment then started to laugh his wheezy laugh. "You think you can stop me." He laughed again. This time one of the demons laughed too.

Lucifer raised his hand and casually snapped once. The demon disappeared in a mist of blood. The other demons stared in shock.

"You seem to forget who I am," he said conversationally. "I am not some little human, or demon you can manipulate. I am Lucifer, king of hell.”

Famine took a deep breath and sucked in the souls of the demons around him. With the added power he tried to use it against Lucifer. Lucifer felt nothing, well maybe a little urge to go back to the hotel room and spend some time with Dean, but that urge had been around since he had first seen Dean. So really no different. 

He didn’t like anyone thinking they could manipulate him like that, though. In the blink of an eye he flew to right in front of Famine and, pulling his sword out of nowhere, cut off the hand wearing the ring. Famine screamed and collapsed in on himself. Lucifer picked up the severed hand, slid the ring off it, and threw it aside.

Then he flew back to the motel room. Dean and Sam were still asleep. Castiel was sitting on the bed next to Dean and by the foot of the bed were two bodies, their eyes burned out from a smiting.

"Well, you've been busy," Lucifer commented. 

"They came in just after you left. I think they were planning to grab Sam. I stopped them." Castiel told him as he put his fingers to Dean's forehead and woke him up. 

Lucifer went to the other bed to wake up Sam. Sam woke with a start, sitting straight up. Lucifer wasn't a monster, though. He made sure that Sam would feel as rested as if he slept a full night. 

Sam looked around. "It's over then?" He asked. Then he spotted the dead demons. "What the hell!" He shouted.

Lucifer watched as Dean, who had been waking up slowly, leapt to his feet, pulling a knife from under his pillow, and looked around for the threat. He saw the demons and relaxed, sitting back down on the bed next to Castiel who was busy glaring at Sam. Sam muttered a sheepish apology.

"Well, judging from the fact Cas doesn’t have his face full of hamburgers, Sam doesn’t have a face full of demon’s blood and I can keep my hands to myself, I’d say you dealt with Famine,” Dean stated. He gave Lucifer a thoughtful look then added, “Good job.”

Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower and Sam started to talk to Castiel about disposing of the bodies in their motel room before they left. No one seemed to notice that Lucifer was just standing there in shock. 

He honestly could not remember the last time he had been told “good job.” In fact most of the compliments he had gotten were by people trying to get something from him. The way Dean gave the compliment, like he really meant it, made Lucifer feel proud. Like he had done well for his omega.

Sam started packing up his and Dean’s stuff and Castiel went to stand next to Lucifer. “You seem happy,” he observed. 

Lucifer gave a nonchalant shrug.

Castiel moved in front of him and looked him in the eyes. “Thank you for keeping our omega safe,” he said quietly. Then he went and took the bodies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was trying to decide if I should keep Dean being unaffected by famine or not, I decided that if there was anything Dean could be starving for it was affection. I went that route instead of sex because I didn't want Dean's first time to be under the influence of famine.
> 
> Also I liked the idea of Lucifer not knowing what to do when Dean thanked him. He's so used to being bad, he doesn't know what to do when he's good.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the beginning of this episode because it was a reminder that there were other hunters than just Sam, Dean, and Bobby. And that what Sam and Dean had done had consequences for everyone.

Dean woke up to the smell of a strange alpha in his motel room. He pretended to still be asleep as he stretched his hand towards the gun he kept under his pillow. It wasn’t there. He sent a quick prayer up to Cas.

“Looking for this?” 

He rolled over to see a shotgun pointed at him. The man holding it was masked and holding Dean's gun in one hand. He looked over to see Sam sitting up on the other bed, looking nervous, with a second man also holding a gun on him. 

“Morning.” Dean said sleepily. He wanted to lull them into a false sense of security.

“Shut up.” the man holding the gun on him didn’t seem impressed. “Hands where I can see them.” he demanded.

Dean started to put up his hands and took a deep breath then he recognised it. “Wait a minute.” he said sitting up better and taking a good look at the man in front of him. He was a beta but Dean still knew his scent. “Is that you, Roy?” The man looked startled, despite Dean not seeing his face. That confirmed it for Dean “ It is, isn't it?” He looked at the other man, the unknown alpha, and said “Which makes you Walt.”

He had heard that Roy had partnered up with an alpha. He just hadn’t met him.

“Heya, Walt.” Dean said to be friendly. Sam was still looking nervous so Dean threw out another prayer towards Cas with a get-your-ass-down-here tone to it.

“Don't matter.” Walt said, raising his mask. Roy followed suit but they both kept their guns trained on the brothers.

“Well, is it me or do you two seem a tad upset?” Dean kept his tone light and friendly, masking the rage he was feeling. Beyond the fact they were point guns at him and Sam, there was the fact a strange alpha was in his space. Dean was getting close to his heat and feeling alot more vulnerable than normal. He wanted to rip them both apart. 

“You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?” Walt demanded, ignoring Dean.

“Who told you that?” Sam asked, shocked.

“We ain't the only hunters after you.” Walt said and pumped the shotgun. Sam flinched at the sound. Walt raised the gun, saying, “See you in the next life.”

“Hear me out.” Sam said quickly. “I can explain.”

For a second it looked like Walt might be willing to listen.

“Okay? Please.” Sam begged.

Then Walt fired the gun.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel was busy setting up a nest in preparation of Dean’s heat. They knew it would be soon. No more than a week away. Castiel and Lucifer had found an abandoned cabin in the woods on an island in Canada. They were working together to make it as safe and comfortable as they could.

For the moment Castiel was alone. He put another soft blanket on the nest and stood back to admire his handiwork. He was sure Dean would be comfortable there.

Then he heard Dean’s prayer. It wasn’t one of his normal silly prayers. It was a simple ‘get here now’ prayer.

Castiel focused on Dean and flew to him. He was just about to land when he saw something and changed his landing. He ended up right in front of Sam, taking the full blast of the shot to his chest. Of course it did nothing to him except put a few holes in his shirt.

Everyone stared at him. Well, everyone, except Dean. He used the distraction to disarm the man holding a gun on him.

Castiel reached out and took the gun still aimed at his chest but not before taking another shot to the chest. He handed the gun to Sam then looked down at his shirt. He was annoyed to see the holes.

"Heya Cas," Dean said happily, walking to stand next to him. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Hello Dean," Castiel said in reply then turned to Sam, "are you alright?" 

Sam nodded and Dean added, "Don't worry, thing one and thing two over here didn’t touch us."

Castiel took a deep breath, partly to calm himself and partly to gage Dean's mood through his scent. Then he smelled something that almost put him in a rage. 

The man who had shot him, twice, was an alpha. There was an alpha a few feet away from Castiel’s unclaimed omega right before said omega’s heat. He had this sudden urge to smite him. He started to growl. 

Dean put a hand on his arm. “It’s ok, Cas,” he said quietly.

“Yeah Dean. Call off your demon,” the alpha said snidely.

“He’s not a demon,” Sam and Dean said at the same time Castiel said “I’m not a demon.”

The two men shared a skeptical look. “Then what are you? Cause you ain’t human.” The alpha stated.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Castiel said simply.

The two men laughed. Annoyed, Castiel turned to Dean and asked, “Who are these men?”

Dean waved a hand out dramatically. “Castiel meet Roy and Walt. Hunters who want to kill Sam for starting the apocalypse.”

Sam made a face at Dean but Dean just shrugged. “That’s what they said, don’t get mad at me.” he then turned to Castiel and added “Roy’s the beta and Walt’s the alpha that tried to shoot Sam.”

Walt seemed startled by what Dean had said. He sniffed the air and gave a humorless laugh. “I didn’t know Dean Winchester was a bitch.”

Castiel glowered at him but Dean just rolled his eyes. Then Dean got serious. “I think you are forgetting who I am.”

Walt opened his mouth, probably to say something scathing but Dean kept going, “I’m not just some ‘bitch’, I’m a Winchester. I have been to hell and back, literally. Now you have a choice, walk away now and tell everyone that the Winchesters are off limits or fight me right now and find out who the bitch really is.”

Castiel was so proud of his omega. Most omegas would back away from a fight in general and an alpha in particular. But not Dean. He would fight the world if he had to. Castiel looked over at Sam. He just looked embarrassed by his brother.

Walt seemed to consider what Dean had said but Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Sam went after them.

Dean turned to Castiel and did something he had never done before; he leaned in and kissed Castiel right on the lips. Castiel put his arms around him and pulled him close. After a minute or so Dean pulled away and rested his head against Castiel’s chest. Castiel was happy to hold his omega. It helped soothe the rage he had felt. 

“Thank you for saving Sam,” he said softly.

Castiel stroked his hair and they stood like that until Sam came rushing back in. He stopped short and looked embarrassed. Dean stepped back and asked, “so what did you go chase them down to say?”

Sam smiled an evil smile. “I just reminded them that the hunting world is a small one and I would hate for them to be blacklisted in some way. No one helping with research, alibis, fake identities. Plus how would it look to the rest of the community if word got out that they were willing to kill other hunters in their sleep over rumors.”

Dean laughed, clapped his brother on the shoulder and packed up their stuff. Castiel stood guard, glad they would be on the move again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

Lucifer was not happy to hear he had missed out again. He had pouted and sucked until Dean had enough and explained that he had called Castiel because a: he knew him longer, b: Castiel could keep a cool head, and c: the hunters were there to kill Sam for letting Lucifer out.

"I thought it best not to not be like ' oh you want to kill my brother for starting the apocalypse? Well have you met my new boyfriend, he's the literal devil.' That would have gone over well," Dean said sarcastically.

Lucifer had to give him that. It wasn't like anyone really knew that Lucifer had decided not to participate in the apocalypse. He wondered how he was going to explain it to Micheal. He knew at some point they would have to meet. 

Right now, though, he was just concerned with getting Dean to the nest. The two angels had put the finishing touches on the nest that morning; it was perfect. The only problem was getting Dean there.

Since the hunters had tried to kill Sam, Dean had barely let him out of his sight. Sam had put up with it good-naturedly for about a day but even he had a limit. Sam had taken to hiding out in the panic room and researching, sometimes with Bobby. It was a compromise. Dean knew he was safe from basically everything in there and would leave him alone. Mostly. 

It was bad enough that both Sam and Bobby had talked to Lucifer about it. They normally tried to pretend he didn’t exist. He almost found it flattering, until he realized that he was a last resort; they had already talked to Castiel. Even so, it gave him an opportunity to talk to them on a friendly level. He might not care for humans but for Dean’s sake he would care about those two at least.

“And promise me no hunting while I’m gone.”

Lucifer turned to see Dean walking towards him. Castiel was by his side carrying a duffle bag and Sam was trailing behind them. It seemed that Dean was mid lecture to Sam by Sam’s exasperated look.

“I can hunt on my own, you know,” Sam said irritated. “I have done it before.”

Dean spun around. Lucifer could scent his agitation. “Well, before wasn’t during the apocalypse and you didn’t have to worry about other hunters putting a bullet in your ass!” Dean shouted at Sam. Then he took a deep breath and added more calmly, “Look, think of it as a vacation. Read some books, get caught up on tv, maybe look into colleges or universities. I will be gone a few days. A week at most. Just please stay here.”

Sam stared at him for a moment. Lucifer thought he was going to argue more and was ready to step in but then Sam relented, “Fine. I’m sure I can find something around here to do.” Sam pushed Dean towards Lucifer, “Now go. Neither Bobby or I want you to start your heat here with two alphas waiting in the wings to mate you. It would be awkward.”

Dean raised his hand and gave Sam the finger but then gave him a hug. Sam rolled his eyes over his brother’s shoulder but hugged him back.

Dean stepped back and walked over to Lucifer, Castiel following and saying nothing. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Dean said as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him. A moment later Lucifer flew them to their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are sexy times ahead! 
> 
> On a side note, I hope everyone is still enjoying this series. It has a special place in my heart as it was the first one I started writing. I hadn't written anything, besides a couple fairy tales for kids, in years and this is what got me back into it.
> 
> Anyways have a great day out there!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first time I have written any kind of sex scene. I hope it's not terrible because there is more to come.

Dean was nervous. Ok, he was beyond that. He was in a near panic. He was about to go into his first heat in years, and he had not one, but two alphas lined up to become his mates. He had also never slept with a man before. The closest he had gotten was the toys he used during his very rare heats. 

As he panicked Dean explored the cabin Lucifer had brought him to. It was a simple one room cabin with an addition that held a bathroom. The whole main room had been cleared to make space for the biggest bed Dean had ever seen. All three of them would be able to fit in there with lots of room to spare. It was piled high with soft looking blankets and pillows. He walked past it to check out the bathroom. 

It had all the normal things you would find in a bathroom: toilet, sink, bathtub. But the bathtub was the size of a small hot tub. All three of them would be able to fit in there. He was excited to use it, he didn’t get to take baths often.

The whole time he had been exploring the two alphas had been quiet. Dean had seen Lucifer open his mouth to speak several times but Cas had kept him from saying anything. Dean appreciated that. He turned to them and saw that they both looked a little anxious themselves. Dean smiled slightly. They really wanted him to like their nest.

“This is awesome,” Dean said quietly. The two alphas grinned at him.

Cas walked forward and handed Dean something. “Maybe you should get changed into something more comfortable.”

Dean didn’t have the heart to tell Cas that he sounded like he was quoting porn. Instead he closed the bathroom door and got changed. What Cas handed him turned out to be pajama pants in a bright green that matched his eyes. There was no shirt but Dean wasn’t worried about getting cold. His temperature had been rising over the last day or so as he approached his heat.

He walked out of the bathroom to see his alphas waiting for him also wearing pajama pants, theirs in blue to match their eyes. 

Cas held out a hand to Dean and, after Dean took it, led him to the bed. He helped Dean settle into the middle of the bed, and slid in beside him. Lucifer climbed in on the other side of Dean so that he was sandwiched between them.

Dean was still nervous but he also felt safe there. He closed his eyes and relaxed. 

It started out slowly. Little, light touches on Dean’s arms, chest and back. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to tense up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it but almost 30 years of denial it was hard to give in to his omega side. After a bit he was able to relax and enjoy the touches. He started to purr softly. The scent of happy omega and alphas hung in the air.

Eventually the touches transition to small kisses. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas leaning in to place kisses over his heart. Behind him Lucifer was pressing kisses over his back. The touches hadn’t completely stopped either. As Lucifer’s kisses moved up to his neck Dean felt fingers playing with the waistband of his pajamas. It was just little strokes, not going lower but making Dean very interested.

He realized he was both hard and leaking slick. When the hand by his waist moved away, Dean whined and grabbed it to pull it back. He vaguely realized that the hands were Lucifer’s. The hands resumed their wanderings, taking them lower this time. 

At the same time Cas had moved his kisses to Dean’s face. He was teasing Dean, keeping the kisses soft and everywhere except Dean’s lips. Dean leaned back a little to glare at him but Cas just smiled a rare smile before finally lowering his lips to Dean’s.

Dean felt Lucifer’s fingers brush his hole and jerked forward. He hadn’t been expecting it and wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He was quickly distracted by Cas’s kisses though. The fingers just stayed there, circling his hole and spreading his slick, and as long as they weren’t trying to go in he was ok with that. He relaxed and started to kiss Cas back enthusiastically.

Dean started to rock his hips, caught up in all the sensations. Cas put his hands to Dean’s waist and drew him closer so he was rubbing his erection on Cas’s leg. Lucifer bit lightly on his neck and Dean felt a fresh stream of slick leak from him. He was close.

He felt Lucifer shift behind him. The fingers left but Lucifer’s erection was now grinding against his ass, even though they both still had on their pants. He heard Lucifer softly call Cas’s name and Cas pulled his face away from Dean.

Dean opened his eyes to see the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Lucifer had lifted up his fingers to taste Dean’s slick then he offered it to Cas. As Cas licked Lucifer’s fingers Dean couldn’t take it anymore and came.

As he came down from his orgasm, he heard Cas whispering words in both English and enochian. Lucifer meanwhile was rocking into Dean until he came with a shout. Dean felt Lucifer collapse behind him. 

Dean felt great. He felt loved and safe. He hadn’t really expected that. He had actually thought there would be a lot more internal panic. He lay there until the cum started to dry in his pants and become uncomfortable. He shifted a couple times and was ready to fight his way out of the nest when one of the angels seemed to realize what the problem was. Suddenly the drying cum was gone and he felt clean like he had just taken a shower.

Cas pulled one of the blankets around the edge of the bed over them and Dean drifted off to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short break between sex scenes. The mating ritual will be in the next chapter.

Castiel looked down at his sleeping omega. He looked happy. Castiel was glad. He knew Dean’s history and the fact he had never been with a man before, beta, omega, or alpha. He knew that Dean might panic so he had wanted Dean’s first sexual encounter with a man, or in this case men, to be before his heat started. That way if he started to panic they could back off and talk about it later. Once Dean was in heat that wouldn’t be an option.

He looked past Dean to Lucifer. He had his eyes closed but Castiel knew he wasn’t really sleeping; angels didn’t need sleep. Lucifer was likely just savoring the moment like Castiel was. Everything was perfect.

He lay there with Dean and Lucifer for an hour or so before getting up. He made sure that Dean was covered with blankets.

“Lucifer, get up,” he called softly.

Lucifer grumbled but got up and went over to Castiel. “What do you want?” he grumbled. “I was comfy.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at him, something he had learned from Dean. “come on, we have to get the ritual ready. Dean’s heat could hit any time now.”

The ritual was actually quite simple… if they had all been angels. But Dean was human and they had to adapt it. The ritual normally involved bathing each other in their wing oils then grace sharing, followed by sex and the mating bite. For their version of the ritual they were going to use holy oil for Dean’s part, then when they grace shared they would connect with Dean’s soul. They weren’t sure what would happen when they did. Souls were like unpredictable bombs in the supernatural world. The hope was that this wouldn’t affect the ritual too much. Castiel was confident it would work, though. 

He and Lucifer had been collecting their wing oil over the last few days in preparation. Now they mixed a portion of all three oils together and using the oils, painted enochian symbols of mating around the nest. 

They were just finishing their last symbols when Dean started to whimper and moan from the nest. The scent of his heat had been getting stronger as they worked and it seemed like his heat was finally here. 

They quickly finished then made their way back into the nest. They didn’t want Dean to wake up alone.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the actual mating. I had alot of fun coming up with the mating ritual. Hope you enjoy!

Dean was uncomfortable. He felt hot and horny. He whined softly and felt arms wrap around him from every side. That helped. He buried his face in the chest in front of him, it smelled like Cas. He smiled. It smelled like home.

“Dean, open your eyes,” Cas coaxed.

Dean shook his head and pushed his face deeper into Cas’s chest. He heard a chuckle, maybe from Lucifer, then Cas spoke again more firmly, “Dean you need to get up. Your heat is starting.”

Dean grumbled but opened his eyes. Cas was right there in front of him. Dean leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He meant it to be a quick one but as soon as their lips touched he wanted more. Luckily Cas had more restraint. He drew back and got out of the nest. 

Dean glared at him, but Cas just smiled in response. Lucifer also got up and held out a hand to Dean to help him up. Dean said a quiet thanks. Lucifer kept his hand and led his over to a small table with three shallow bowls on it. 

“So how does this work?” Dean asked nervously. They had talked about it but right now Dean couldn’t remember any of the details.

Lucifer explained again as Dean examined the bowls. They looked the same but he could tell which was which by the scents coming off them. One smelled like a storm, rain and ozone from lightning, as well as something both woodsy and spicy; that was Cas's. Lucifers smelled like the smoke from a fire and chai tea, or at least the spices in the tea whatever they were. The third bowl held the holy oil representing Dean. He expected it to just smell like oil but when he got close he realised it smelled like leather and gunpowder. It was slightly disconcerting to realise his scent held more sulphur in it than the devil's.

Cas was the first one they were going to cover in oil. He gave a little shoulder shimmy that Dean had come to realize meant his wings were out. Dean still couldn't see them but after dipping his hands in his oil, Lucifer guided his hands to one of Cas's wings. Dean quickly worked the oil into the invisible wing; he really hoped that when the ritual was done he would be able to see them. He wasnt worried about doing a perfect job, just getting them covered so they could move on and eventually get to the fucking.

He dipped his hands in the oil again and Lucifer guided him to the other wing. As Dean worked he heard a low sound then he realized Cas was purring. Dean started purring in response and a moment later Lucifer joined them. Dean had never heard his alphas purr before and the sounds was somehow both soothing and arousing.

They finished with Cas and Lucifer stepped forward to switch places. As Cas turned to face him Dean happened to look down and froze. He gave a whimper and felt a fresh gush of slick escape him.

Cas was still wearing his pajama pants but they were now tented with the biggest erection Dean had ever seen. Lucifer turned to see what made Dean whine and Dean got an eye full of the tent his pants was sporting; it was at least as big as Cas's.

Dean was almost light headed by how turned on he was. It took him a moment to realize that Cas was trying to sooth him, muttering "soon, just be patient, soon."

Dean took a deep breath, which didn't really help because the room was full of the smell of horny alphas, and steadied himself. He just needed to get through the next few minutes and both those dicks would be his. That thought made him happy.

Just like Lucifer had done before, Cas guided Dean's hands to Lucifer's wings. They worked quickly and were soon done. Then it was Dean's turn.

Dean didn’t have wings, obviously, so instead they rubbed the oil all over his back and shoulders. Like the purring, it was both soothing and arousing. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bliss of it. He would have been content to stay like that forever except his heat was making itself known again. 

They finished up and led him back to the bed. Dean was ready to get it on but when he reached out to pull Cas close they both shook their head at him. Dean glared up at his alphas but the bastards just smiled in return. “Soon,” Cas promised him again. That didn’t help. It just reminded him that he had to wait even longer.

“We just need to get through the grace sharing, then we can get to what you want,” Lucifer whispered. Dean whined again. Lucifer laughed. Bastard.

The two alphas put their hands over their marks on Dean’s shoulders. With their free hands they reached out to each other. Dean felt a warmth spread over him, one he knew from all the times Cas had healed him. The warmth built in and over him until, with a surprised yell, Dean came. It was so strong he blacked out for a moment. He had not expected that.

When he opened his eyes again there was something dark blocking his view. He reached up to push it away and realised he was touching feathers. All other thoughts left his brain as he bolted up and leaned close to inspect it. The wing was dark, midnight blue, almost black, with flecks of gold like stars in it. The wing shifted and Dean followed it with his eyes and saw that the wing was attached to Cas. 

He looked around and saw another set of wings, these ones gold with midnight blue tips. In awe Dean reached out to touch it. The wing twitched under his fingers. He looked up into the eyes of his alphas. They both looked a little nervous.

“They’re awesome,” he breathed. The alphas both relaxed, then smiled. Dean realized that they had been worried. He didn’t understand why. He meant what he said when he called them awesome.

He was knocked back to reality when a cramp hit him. Apparently his body didn't like that he was in heat, next to two alphas and still not getting any. He moaned in pain and, looking up at his alphas with tears in his eyes, begged, “please.”

Their restraint broke. They both surged forward. Cas started making out with him, long deep kisses that stole his breath, while Lucifer went for his neck, kissing and giving light bites. It was quickly too much for Dean and he came.

That did not slow his alphas down. They quickly removed his pants and Dean instinctively flipped over to his stomach, got on his hands and knees, and presented. He heard their gasps behind him and guessed that they were enjoying the view. He wiggled his butt just a little to knock them out of their stupor and get them moving again. His climax had helped but nothing really worked for a heat like a knot. 

He felt hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Finally what he had been waiting for. But instead of the blunt head of a penis he felt the warm, wet heat of a tongue circling his hole. He looked back to see Cas eating out his ass while Lucifer admired the view. Soon Castiel was licking into him. It felt so good but was still not enough.

“More, more,” Dean moaned.

Cas added a finger to the mix, pressing into Dean until he hit Dean’s prostate. Dean begged for more. Cas responded by adding another finger. This wasn’t quite what Dean had meant. It felt good, too good but it wasn’t enough. Cas made a few more passes to his prostate and Dean came again.  
It should have made him euphoric but instead Dean let out a sob. The room started to fill with the scent of distressed omega. Dean was feeling too vulnerable to care.

Gentle hands flipped him over onto his back and Dean lifted his hands to cover his face. Slowly but firmly those were pulled down. Dean kept his eyes tightly shut as he sobbed. He was gathered up so that he was pressed tightly between the two alphas and he felt soft kisses on his face.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas said quietly.

Dean shook his head and buried his head in someone’s chest. By the smell it was Lucifer’s.

“Come on, sweetheart, let us see you.” Dean had never really thought he would hear such endearments from Lucifer. 

Dean could still feel his heat, the need for a knot, but his distress was making it easier to handle. He felt so confused. Nothing was going right. He whined and heard an echo come from his mates.

“Dean I need you to look at me and tell me what’s wrong. Was it something I did?” There was a hint of distress in Cas’s voice. Dean didn’t like that.

He rolled over so he was facing Cas and opened his eyes. Tears made his vision a little blurry but he stared into the bright blue eyes. It made him feel a little calmer, but Cas had always had that effect on him.

Cas gave him a slight smile. “There you are. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“You won’t give it to me,”Dean choked out, embarrassment making him close his eyes again. “I need it but you won’t give it to me.”

Silence met that confession. Dean peaked with one eye to see his alphas looking at each other with slight puzzlement. Then a compresending look came over Cas. He pulled Dean close and said “Alright, I’ll give it to you now,” before taking Dean’s lips in a deep kiss. 

He pulled away and Dean was ready to cry again but then Lucifer was there kissing him. It distracted Dean enough that he didn’t notice right away that Cas was pushing his legs apart to make room for himself between them. But no kiss was good enough to distract Dean when he felt the first push of Cas’s dick inside him. 

There was no resistance. Between the heat and the prep work Cas had done Dean’s body opened up for him. Cas kept pushing until he was all the way in. Dean pulled his mouth away from Lucifer’s enough to gasp for air. 

It felt awesome. During previous heats Dean had used toys and that had been good but nothing had come close to this. 

Cas started slow, with long deep thrusts. Dean tried to get him to pick up the pace by pulling at him with his hands and trying to thrust against him. But Cas used his superior strength to keep Dean in check. The omega in Dean was thrilled. His big, strong alpha was taking control.

Lucifer had backed off. When Dean opened his eyes he saw that Lucifer was sitting and watching them, a hungry look in his eyes, as he stroked his own erection. It was so sexy the idea that one mate was watching the other fuck him. Dean might have a bit of an exhibition kink.

Cas started to pick up his speed. Every thrust went into Dean hard and Dean loved it. He could feel the start of Cas’s knot forming. 

“More, more, harder, Cas,” was all Dean could think to say.

The knot grew, catching slightly with each thrust until it locked in. As it did Cas leaned forward and bit Dean over his mating gland. 

Dean screamed as he came harder than he had ever come before. Without even thinking, he bit into Cas’s neck, cementing their bond. Then still tied to his mate with blood in his mouth, Dean passed out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short glimpse at what Cas is thinking.

Castiel looked down at his omega. Dean was asleep, resting up for the next round of his heat. Even so his body was periodically milking Cas’s knot, causing it to release a fresh load of cum each time. 

He knew it was unlikely Dean would get pregnant easily. Angels bred so rarely it would likely be several heats before Dean caught. Still he found himself hoping. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Lucifer said softly. Cas agreed. They watched him sleep for a while before Lucifer went to patrol the outside of their nest. Realistically he didn’t have to do that, almost nothing on earth could even harm them, but both alphas felt the need to protect their omega while he was so vulnerable. 

Cas waited for his knot to go down. It took almost an hour but as soon as it did he slipped out of Dean and went about tidying up the nest. Once that was done he gathered Dean back into his arms and blanketed him with his wings.

He felt so happy. Dean was finally his forever.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's turn!

Lucifer finished his patrol and returned to see that Castiel was no longer tied to Dean and that they were both resting. Castiel’s wings were out and Lucifer took a moment to admire them. They were large and strong. The type of wings the archangels had. No wonder Castiel always had problems with other angels; they were jealous.

Lucifer joined them on the bed. Castiel lifted a wing and Lucifer slipped under. He wrapped himself around Dean and relaxed.

"Is it quiet out there?" Castiel asked quietly.

Lucifer nodded then added, "i like this nest. It is quiet and secluded."

Castiel frowned a bit. "It is a good temporary nest but we need to find a better place for a permanent one."

"Why?" Lucifer asked. "This one is perfect."

"If Dean gets pregnant he will want a nest his brother and Bobby can visit. Plus if something ever happens and Dean needs to get to the nest, he can't get to this one on his own." Castiel seemed to consider that problem. "We need a nest that we can make secure from everything, including humans, and yet close enough that Dean can have his family around."

Lucifer scowled. It was hard picking nest locations and Castiel's requirements were going to make it harder.

Between them Dean started to stir. He was still asleep but he was whimpering and Lucifer could smell his slick. Both alphas watched as Dean slowly woke up. Once his eyes were opened Castiel moved away so Lucifer could have the omega to himself.

Lucifer leaned down to take Dean's mouth in a hard deep kiss. Dean moaned into it and Lucifer smiled. Dean was already squirming, looking for relief so Lucifer wasted no time. He knelt between Dean's legs and once Dean gave him a slight nod thrust right in. Dean was still loose and soft from taking Castiel's knot. 

Lucifer thrust fast and hard. Dean could barely catch his breath let alone form words longer than one syllable. He kept up a litany of moans and words like “more” and “Luce.” Lucifer didn’t mind the shortened version of his name but he would love to hear Dean moan out his full name at some point. 

He could feel his knot start to grow. A few more thrusts and it locked in. He leaned forward and exchanged bites with Dean. They were finally fully mated. 

Lucifer collapsed to the bed and pulled Dean tight into his arms to wait out the knot.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Dean's heat and on to the next plot point.

The rest of Dean’s heat passed in a blur. It was a cycle of sex and naps with a few baths and snacks thrown in; the alphas taking turns to fuck him and protect him. Dean learned alot about his two alphas during that time. 

Cas liked to take his time. When it was his turn to fuck Dean he went slowly, making sure that Dean was satisfied at every step. More than once he reduced Dean to a begging, sobbing mess, but he never let Dean get actually distressed again. Then, when they waited out his knot, Cas would whisper about how much he loved Dean, how beautiful he was, how brave, ect. Dean pretended otherwise but he secretly loved it.

Lucifer was almost the exact opposite. He would start by trying to go slow but with in a minute or two his restraint would break and soon he would be fucking Dean like he was trying to win a speed race. Dean never minded. He would always respond with the same fervor. While they waited out Lucifer’s knot he would tell jokes or stories of Cas as a child. Cas would always roll his eyes or correct Luce. Dean enjoyed those story times.

For all that he enjoyed a weeklong sex marathon, Dean felt relief the first day he woke up not in heat. His alphas let him spend that day relaxing, only waking him up to make sure he ate. The next day they flew him back to his regular life. Dean was sad to see the nest go but was excited to see Sam and Bobby again. He didn’t like being out of touch that long.

Sam came out of Bobby’s house as soon as they touched down. He went forward and gave Dean a big hug. “How was your week?” he asked with a big grin.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can. With details.”

Sam squirmed but dropped it. Dean knew his brother, he really didn’t want to hear about Dean’s sex life.

As they walked into the house Dean looked over at his brother. “How’d you know I was getting back today?”

Sam laughed. “Cas called. He didn’t want us to worry.”

Dean rolled his eyes. That was just like Cas. He knew that Sam would worry about Dean and that if Dean had been in a better frame of mind he would have worried about Sam. He was a good mate.

They walked into Bobby’s living room, Lucifer and Cas following them, and Dean had to stop and stare. There on the wall was a large banner reading “Congratulations on your mating” with a smaller one beneath that read “I hope your fucking saves the world.” Dean looked around. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were standing there holding up beer bottles in a silent salute. He glared at them and pointed at the sign. “Really?”

Sam laughed. “The signs were Jo’s idea. She thought you might enjoy the sentiment.”

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to see how his mates were reacting. Cas had a smile on his face, he was probably happy to see the congratulations, and Lucifer was laughing his ass off. He turned back to the room. Sam handed him a beer and Dean lifted it in acknowledgement.

Jo and Ellen went forward and gave him a big hug. As they let go Dean realized that neither of them had met Lucifer. He grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. “Jo, Ellen, I don’t think you have met my mate, Lucifer. Don’t worry, he won’t bite.”

“Oh I bite,” Lucifer whispered as he walked around Dean to greet the women. Dean blushed slightly but the only one who caught it was Cas who just gave Dean a wink, that he somehow managed to make seem nerdy.

Dean wandered over to Bobby and clinked beer bottles with him. They drank in silence for a while, watching as Jo, Ellen, and Sam embraced Dean’s alphas, both literally and figuratively. 

Finally Bobby spoke. “You doing alright? They treat you ok?”

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me. They take good care of me.”

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder and said “Good, because if they don’t I will make them pay. I don’t care if they’re angels or not.”

Dean smiled. That is why he loved Bobby; he was a better father than John ever was.

Suddenly both angels froze. It was like they were listening to something no one else could hear. Then they both flew off.

Sam came over. “What was that about?” he asked.

Dean frowned but said “I think there has been a disturbance in the force.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel led the way and flew to a forest. As he looked around he noticed that all the trees in an area had been knocked down in a wide circle. He walked forward cautiously, Lucifer behind him. They slowly made their way to the centre.

There in the middle was a mound of dirt that was undulating, like it was breathing. He reached down to touch it but felt a presence behind him. He spun around to see an angel lunging at him, blade out. Castiel wasn’t sure where Lucifer was as he grappled with the angel. He didn’t want to kill him but the angel, a younger one he didn’t recognise, didn’t seem to share his sentiment. 

He had just gotten the upper hand when another angel came from behind. Before he reached Castiel, though, Lucifer appeared in front of him, and with one touch of his finger to the angel’s forehead, he put him to sleep like he would a human. Then he went over and did the same to the one Castiel had been fighting.

“What is going on here, Cas?” Lucifer asked.

Castiel vaguely wondered when Lucifer had started calling him “Cas” but he put it aside. He moved back over to the dirt mound and started carefully brushing dirt aside. “I’ve seen this before,” he told Lucifer, “when I resurrected Dean.”

A hand burst from the ground. Castiel gasped it and pulled the mud cover human out of the ground. He dropped him beside the grave and brushed the dirt off his face. Once he saw who it was, he threw him over his shoulder and flew back to Bobby’s house.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean had just grabbed himself another beer when he heard the sounds of wings and saw Cas carrying someone over his shoulder. Dean rushed to the other room where Sam, and everyone else was already. Cas dropped the person onto a couch and Dean had to just stare.

“Who is it?” he heard Bobby ask.

“It’s our brother,” Sam answered.

“Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?” Bobby asked incredulously.

Dean turned to Cas ”Cas, what the hell?”

“Angels.” Cas replied simply.

Dean looked around. Ellen and Jo were watching wide eyed in a corner and Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. He would ask about that later. For now though. “Angels?”

“Why?” Sam asked, finishing Dean’s question.

Cas gave a slight shake of his head then strode towards Adam. “I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him. Now.” He put his hand to Adam’s chest and it glowed as he burned sigils onto his ribs.

Adam gasped and woke up. He sat up quickly and Dean could see panic in his eyes. ”Where am I?” he asked.

“It's okay. Just relax. You're safe.” Sam said in a low calming voice.

Adam was not relaxing. “Who the hell are you?”

“You're gonna find this a little,” Dean pause then corrected, “a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers.”

“It's the truth. John Winchester is our father too.” Sam added. “See, I'm Sam”

“Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean.” Adam stated. Dean looked at Sam and Cas in surprise. “I know who you are.” Adam continued.

“How?” Sam asked.

“They warned me about you.” Adam told them.

“Who did?” Dean asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

“The angels.” Adam said, then he asked, “Now, where the hell is Zachariah?”

Dean was ready to keep asking questions, and by the look of him Sam was too, but Ellen interrupted them. “I know you boys have questions and patience is not your virtue but maybe let the boy have a shower? I’m sure he’d like to get the grave dirt off of himself.”

Dean and Sam reluctantly nodded and Ellen led Adam away. Dean took a long drag from the beer he had forgotten he was holding. “What the hell, Sam.”

“I don’t know,” was Sam’s reply.

“Speaking of hell,” Jo said, walking towards them. “Where’s Lucifer?”

Sam and Bobby looked around, having just noticed he wasn’t there but Dean looked at Cas. 

“He’s outside, guarding the house. We were attacked by angels when we found Adam, and he wanted to make sure they didn’t follow us.”

“Well, get him in here,” Dean demanded. “I have a feeling we are going to want everyone on this one.”

Cas kissed him on the cheek and flew off. As soon as he was gone both Jo and Sam let out over exaggerated “awes.” Dean scowled at him but could feel his face heat up.

“Look he’s blushing,” Jo crowed.

Sam and Jo continued to make loud remarks behind Dean’s back that he was actively trying to ignore until Bobby cut in. “Ok, knock it off you two,” Bobby commanded. Dean was about to say something as thanks when Bobby continued, “You don’t want to hurt our princess’s feelings.”

They all laughed as Dean glared at them. He was going to have to think of something good to get back at them.

He was saved having to come up with a response by the arrival of his mates. They both went over to Dean and gave him kisses on the cheek. Dean blushed but decided not to say anything. They had just gotten mated and even he was still feeling the need to be close to them. Cas put an arm around his waist and Lucifer an arm around his shoulders. Dean let himself enjoy the moment.

He straightened up and stepped away when he heard Ellen lead Adam back to the room. As much as he loved his alphas right then he needed to seem strong and independent, not some mated omega. He watched as Adam took a seat back on the couch and Jo handed him a drink.

Dean pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards, and said “why don't you just tell us everything. Start from the beginning.”

Adam started to tell them how he had been in heaven when suddenly some angels popped in and told him he was chosen.

“For what?” Sam asked.

“To save the world.” Adam stated.

“How are you gonna do that?” Dean asked, though he was pretty sure he had an idea. 

“Me and some archangel are gonna kill the devil.” Adam said flippantly.

“What archangel?” Dean needed to confirm his hunch.

“Michael. I'm his sword or vessel or something.” Adam shrugged. ”I don't know.”

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Adam shows up!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

Lucifer listened as the man Castiel had pulled out of the ground announced he was Michael's vessel. He knew he wasn't Michael's perfect vessel, that was Dean, but like Lucifer himself was occupying Nick, Michael could use this man, Dean and Sam's half brother.

It put a bit of a hitch in their plans, they had hoped to avoid Micheal descending to earth. And it still played into the brother fighting brother. He was a little impressed at how underhanded it was. 

Dean was asking Cas for an explanation. Lucifer listened as Cas explained how the man, Adam was it, was of John Winchester's bloodline and Sam's brother. Dean didn't seem to like that but it was Sam who turned to Adam and said, "Now, Adam the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam said dismissively.

"Really? Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because they're angels." Adam stated.

Lucifer exchanged a look with Castiel. He had no idea what angels were like, obviously.

“They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?” Lucifer could tell Sam was trying to keep his temper.

“They said the fight might get hairy. But it is the devil. So we gotta stop him.” Adam answered.

Lucifer had almost had enough of this. He wanted to step in and give Adam a piece of his mind but wasn’t sure that would help their cause.

“But there is another way.” Sam announced.

“Great. What is it?” Adam asked.

Lucifer saw Dean roll his eyes at them. “Well, we're working on the power of love,” he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Adam picked up on the sarcasm and returned it asking, “How's that going?”

Dean looked at Lucifer then Castiel. “I don’t know. We haven’t killed each other yet.”

Adam looked a bit puzzled by that but shrugged it off and stood saying, "well this has been fun but I have places to go and people to see."

Sam and Dean both protested and Adam looked like he was going to be stubborn when Ellen stepped in again. "Adam you must be hungry. Why don't we find you some food and then we can figure this out? Heaven and hell can wait long enough for a sandwich."

Adam hesitated and Lucifer spoke up, "trust me, the devil is in no hurry to start this fight."

Jo grabbed Adam's arm and started leading him away asking, "so is coming back from the dead a family trait?"

Ellen followed them out leaving Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel and himself in silence. Finally Bobby broke the silence with one word, "Balls."

Sam muttered an agreement as Dean got up and walked back to Lucifer and Castiel. Lucifer opened up his arms and Dean stepped in. He leaned his head on Lucifer's chest and said, "I don't like this. I don't like that they keep moving the goalposts. "

Lucifer kissed the top of his head. He could feel the tension drain from Dean. It made him smile. "Don't worry, we will figure this out." 

Dean sighed and stepped back. "Alright. I just don't want all our hard work to be for nothing."

Lucifer pulled Dean back in and gave him a deep kiss. When he could smell Dean's arousal he pulled away. "It's definitely not for nothing," he said with a wink.

Dean blushed as Sam and Bobby laughed and teased him. While they distracted Dean, Lucifer stepped closer to Castiel. "I think we might want to gather our troops, see what cards we have to play," he said softly.

Castiel nodded. "I think it might be time to call in Gabriel," he replied thoughtfully.

Lucifer agreed and flew off to call out to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is coming back! I like the idea of Gabe being totally on their side. He never wanted to see his brothers fight and now he can help stop it.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel saw Dean turn when he heard the sound of wings and saw that Lucifer was gone. He shot a questioning look to Castiel. "Gabriel," Castiel said simply. Dean nodded and turned back to Sam and Bobby.

Castiel watched Dean. He was upset but hiding it behind humour. Sam and Bobby seem to understand that and kept him distracted with their own jokes and teasing. 

Ellen, Jo and Adam came back after a bit. Ellen was carrying a plate with one sandwich which she handed to Dean.

"Where's my sandwich?" Bobby demanded looking outraged.

"You're out of food," Ellen stated. "Plus Dean needs it." She gave a significant look to the banners still hanging on the wall.

Dean blushed but took a bite of the sandwich. He swallowed and gave a low moan. Castiel's body reacted to the sound and faint scent of his arousal filled the air. Dean's eyes opened wide then he grinned. Keeping eye contact with Castiel he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

Castiel gave him a look promising reprisal, lifting one eyebrow. Dean inhaled sharply his own arousal in the air but settled and ate the rest of his sandwich quietly.

Castiel looked around. No one else seemed to pick up on the exchange. That was probably for the best.

"Where's the other guy?" Adam asked, looking around.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Lucifer's voice came from the doorway. Beside him stood Gabriel. 

The room was full of laughter as Gabriel walked over to Castiel and gave him a big hug. Then he stepped back and looked Castiel up and down. “Damn Cassie, you got quite the power up. Which mate did that come from?”

Castiel had been aware that he was stronger but he had attributed that to being reconnected to heaven. Now he wondered if it had more to do with the mating. He was a little annoyed though, that he was learning that from Gabriel and not his own mate, Lucifer.

“What do you mean, power up?” he heard Dean ask.

“Let’s just say Cassie here could probably take on the devil, or Micheal for that matter, by himself and win.” Gabriel’s tone was smug like it was somehow his accomplishment.

Dean on the other hand was looking at Castiel with awe and lust. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes before Sam started to fake a cough to gain their attention.

“So the first meeting of team free will,” Dean said gleefully looking around. 

Adam still looked like he had no idea what was going on but everyone seemed on board. They exchanged ideas, most of which were struck down by Gabriel, Lucifer, or Castiel. Everyone had something, well everyone except Adam. Castiel was wondering when he was going to figure out that three of the people in the room with him were angels and one of those was the devil.

Gabriel had just struck down the lastest idea, which boiled down to not doing anything and hoping it all went away, when Dean spoke up. 

“What if we just gave him what he wanted?” he said with a tone of someone having an epiphany.  
Everything went quiet and everyone stared at Dean. He looked at them and shrugged. “I mean, not the world ending fight, but a vessel?”

Sam stepped towards Dean. “You know we can’t do that Dean. there is no guarantee that the vessel would come out of it intact. Plus what would stop him from starting the fight anyways?”

“But he’s done it before, with dad. Micheal healed him after leaving so that there were no problems.” Dean reminded him.

Castiel could somewhat see where Dean was coming from but that didn’t solve the big problem. Sam also seemed to get that and changed tactics. 

“Ok but what’s to stop him from going to war? And why now? After everything we’ve done to avoid this, why do you want to bring Micheal down now?” 

“Because to stop the apocalypse we need to talk to him. He won’t talk to us without a vessel. And who’s going to stop him?” Dean waved his arms toward the angels. “We’ve got two archangels of our own on our side, plus whatever the hell, or heaven, Cas is.”

Dean looked so proud of himself for coming up with the plan, it was very adorable. Castiel was tempted to go and kiss him but was distracted by Adam asking “what do you mean, two archangels?”

Gabriel stepped forward and with a dramatic flourish bowed and said “Gabriel, the Gabriel, at your service.” He went over to Lucifer and threw an arm around him saying, “and let me introduce you to my brother Lucifer, also known as the devil.”

Adam stared in shock colour draining from his face. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed.

“Oh and over there is our brother Castiel,” Gabriel continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “He’s not an archangel, per say, but he’s got some mighty mojo going on.” Gabriel went over to Adam and in a carrying whisper said “I’m actually kinda jealous.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. This wasn't helping. In fact Adam now looked like he might pass out. Castiel felt a bit of sympathy for him. This was not how he had probably expected his life to go.

"Just think about it," Dean was talking again. "Part of our problem with heaven's plan for the apocalypse, besides all the death and destruction of the earth, was the fact they were trying to take away our free will. We were pawns in their game. But I'm suggesting we go in as kings."

"Or queen, in your case," Jo teased.

"The queen is the most powerful piece on the board," Sam said absentmindedly, apparently thinking over Dean's plan. 

“Why were you going to say yes,” Jo asked Adam. She asked this quietly and Castiel didn’t think anyone else heard. They were still arguing if Dean was a king or queen. He, on the other hand, wanted to hear Adam’s answer.

“They said I could be with my mom again,” he said quietly.

Jo looked over to her own mom with a look of understanding but then she asked, “dead or alive?”

Adam looked startled. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Castiel moved closer to the two and explained. “Both you and your mother were killed. Jo is wondering if the angels promised you could be together alive on earth or dead in heaven?”

Adam seemed to think about it. “They never said. I guess I just thought they meant alive.”

Gabriel went over and threw an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “See there is your first problem. Never assume anything when it comes to angels. They need you to say yes and they will do anything to get it.”

“Yeah one time they took away Sam’s lungs and gave me stage four cancer,” Dean stated. He sauntered over to Castiel and put an arm around his waist saying “Luckily Cas here chased them off.”

Adam looked at him in shock. When he looked over at Sam, Sam just nodded. “So you’re saying that I might not get to see my mom again?” he asked them.

Castiel shrugged. “You might, in heaven, or you might not. It will be fully dependent on what Micheal decides. He might like having a vessel and not let you go.”

Adam looked around at all of them and sighed “ok so what’s your plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write because I had hit a mental roadblock. I didn't know how to get to a meeting between Lucifer and Michael. Then I thought why not just give him Adam? Don't worry, he'll be fine.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean missed the nest. He thought longingly to the large bed and realized all he wanted was a nap. But no, they had the end of the world to deal with. He could nap later.

He looked over at Adam. He felt bad for the kid. He hadn’t asked for any of this. He just had the bad luck of having John Winchester as a dad. His luck was so bad in fact that the first time Dean and Sam had met him, he was already dead. Now here he was almost a year later, resurrected to be heaven’s pawn.

He heard Adam ask what the plan was and Dean just sighed. He had already said the plan. Let Micheal have a vessel and then negotiate with him to end the apocalypse. Did he really have to explain it again?

Sam seemed to read his mind, like normal. “Well, like Dean said, we give the angels what they want; a vessel for Micheal. But we do it on our terms.”

"What terms?" Adam asked. 

Dean watched as Sam grabbed paper and a pen and started to make a list. Adam pulled up a chair next to him and both Gabe and Lucifer... Luce? Lucy? He was going to have to figure that one out. Anyways, the two archangels wandered over to help given that they knew Micheal best.

A phone rang in the kitchen and Bobby went to help whichever hunter needed him. Ellen and Jo watched for a couple minutes but then quietly told Dean they were going to go grab some groceries and dinner. Dean dug out his wallet and passed them some money asking them to grab him some pie. They headed out soon after.* 

Dean watched as Gabe plucked a chocolate bar out of thin air and started eating it absentmindedly. Leaning close to Cas he whispered, “Can you do that? I mean with your power-up and everything?”

Cas gave Gabe a considering look then reached out a hand to pull a chocolate bar out of nothing. He silently handed it to Dean.

Dean gave it a look over then unwrapped it and took a careful bite out of one corner. It tasted fine so he happily munched away, muttering “awesome.”

Cas stared down at him, a sappy look on his face. Dean rolled his eyes but leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Dean quickly got bored watching Sam, Adam, and the two archangels discuss Adam’s demands from Micheal and how to word them so he wandered outside, Cas following close behind. He decided that since they were going to be there a while and he wasn’t sure when he would get the chance next, he was going to give baby a tune up. He rolled up his sleeves and went to work.

He quickly lost track of time as he worked. Cas was a silent presence behind him but it was a comfortable silence. Once in a while Cas would hand him a bottle of water, or pass him a tool but otherwise it was just Dean and his car. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out there but he was starting to lose light when he heard the sound of Ellen’s truck pull up and smelled pizza. He tightened his last bolt and dropped the hood. Cas passed him a rag and he wiped the worst of the oil and grime onto it as he followed the women into the house. 

Sam and Adam were talking quietly when Dean reached them but there were no papers in front of Sam so he figured the discussions must be over. He caught Sam’s eye and he gave him a slight nod. So it went well. Dean was glad to see that.

Lucifer was standing with Gabe off in a corner. They were talking animatedly with lots of hand gestures. Dean was happy for them. He imagined they had a lot to catch up.

Everyone, or at least all the humans grabbed pizza and beer. They chatted about anything but the next day. Dean listened as Adam told Sam and Jo what classes he had been taking before he died and the three of them started to plan how to get him back into school. Bobby and Ellen were talking about her plans for the future. She was thinking about setting up another roadhouse but wasn’t sure where. Dean was pretty sure Bobby was trying to convince her to keep it close by.

Dean was happy, he realised. They had a plan, the end was within sight, and Dean had his family,by blood, mating and choice, around him. It was about as close to perfect as his life got.

He yawned and saw it echoed around the room. He realised it was late and that they would all need their sleep for the next day. “Alright,” he said loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “We should all get some shut eye. Ellen, Jo why don’t you take a room upstairs. Sam and Adam can take the other one. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

This declaration was met with arguing from everyone. Adam didn’t know why he had to share with Sam, Bobby was willing to give up his room, Sam wanted to let Dean have a bed, and Ellen and Jo were willing to go to a motel. 

Dean held a hand up. “Adam, you can share a room with Sam or a living room with three angels, your choice. Bobby, keep your room. And everyone, don’t worry about beds.” he walked over to Gabe and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Gabriel, here will make sure everyone has a place to sleep.”

Gabe gave them all a big grin. “Lead the way and I will get you set up with the best beds heaven can offer,” he promised them.

Everyone started to file out of the room but Adam stopped, turned and asked “What about the angels? Are they all sleeping here too?”

“We don’t sleep,” Cas reassured him.

Adam didn’t look reassured but left anyways.

Once everyone had gone up stairs Dean walked over to a couch and collapsed onto it. He was tired. The couch shifted beneath him becoming a king sized bed. He looked at his two mates but they were busy talking quietly and he realised they were debating who would keep watch.

“Can’t Gabe keep watch?” he asked them. They both looked over and he held his hands out. “I would like my mates with me tonight.”

Cas nodded and went over to join him on the bed. Lucifer disappeared. Dean gave a questioning look to Cas but before he could ask Lucifer was back again and joining them.

“Gabriel agreed to keep watch,” Lucifer told them.

Dean yawned and nodded. Then, sandwiched between his mates, wrapped in their wings, Dean fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

Lucifer stood outside with Gabriel watching the sun rise. The humans were all still asleep and Castiel had stayed inside with Dean. Dean still had nightmares of hell from time to time and slept better in the arms of his angels. 

"So… today's the day," Gabriel said breaking the silence.

Lucifer nodded. He thought he knew where Gabriel was going with the conversation.

When it became apparent Lucifer wasn't planning on saying anything, Gabriel moved so they were facing each other. “Really though Lucifer, how are you feeling? You are about to see Micheal again.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “It’s complicated,” he admitted. “He’s our brother and I love him. But he also threw me into the cage and I hate him for that.” He sighed. “I promised Dean and Castiel to try to find an end to the apocalypse and talking to Michael is the only way. I just hope he is willing to listen.”

Gabriel lay a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll stand by you.”

Lucifer thanked him then flew back to the bed Dean and Castiel were sharing. Castiel lifted his wings so that Lucifer would join them. He slipped in and breathed deeply the relaxing scent of his mates. He could smell his own scent become calmer as he lay there. 

“We should groom your wings before you meet Micheal,” Castiel suggested.

Lucifer smiled. Grooming could be used in many ways but he knew that what Castiel was suggesting would not be the sexy kind between mates but the more mundane grooming between friends and family. That was fine. 

“If we are having a grooming party, we should invite Gabriel. He probably hasn’t been groomed in years,” Lucifer replied.

Castiel smiled at him. “Call him in. I will wake Dean.”

Lucifer gave him a questioning look and Castiel explained, “He would pout if he found out he missed out.”

Lucifer nodded and sent a quick prayer to Gabriel. It was only moments later he was standing beside the bed. “What’s up?” he asked, chewing on a chocolate bar.

Castiel was carefully waking up Dean, who really didn’t want to get up. Finally he leaned and whispered something into Dean’s ear. The omega sat up right away. He still looked tired but interested in what was going on.

“Coffee,” Dean demanded.

Lucifer pulled a hot cup out of nothing and passed it to him. They all waited for him to drink it. Lucifer and Castiel had learned that it was best to leave Dean alone if possible until after the first cup of coffee. Once the cup was empty Dean handed it back to Lucifer who dutifully refilled it. Dean drank the second cup more slowly.

“So what’s going on?” he asked, looking around at the three angels standing in front of him.

“Grooming party!” Gabriel exclaimed, throwing confetti. Dean just glared at him and he settled down. Lucifer understood his excitement. He probably hadn’t been properly groomed since he left heaven, which he did right after Lucifer was sent to the cage.

Dean put aside his mug and stood, stretching as he did. Lucifer gave a brief thought of what he would like to do if Gabriel hadn’t been there but put it aside. “Alright, how do we do this?” Dean asked.

“We will take turns grooming each other. We will start with Lucifer, then Gabriel and lastly myself,” Castiel told him as Lucifer got in position on the bed, wings out.

“And what do I do?” Dean asked softly. Lucifer could feel as he lightly touched his wings.

“We are going to straighten out his feathers, take out any loose or broken ones, then use his wing oil to coat them. This will help keep them clean and healthy,” Castiel explained.

“Just follow what Cassie and I do Dean-o,” Gabriel told him.

Lucifer felt three sets of hands descend on his wings. He relaxed into the feel of hands stroking and tugging at his wings. He looked forward to doing this with his mates in a more sexual context in the future but for the moment it was perfect and relaxing. The scent of his wing oil soon filled the air.

In what seemed like a too short time his wings were done and it was Gabriel’s turn. He stretched out his wings and Lucifer grimaced. They were a mess. Loose feathers were hanging all over the place. He could tell that Gabriel had tried to self groom but there were spots he obviously couldn’t reach. They got to work. Feathers piled up on the bed but soon Gabriel's wings were starting to gain their former glory. When they got to the point of spreading his wing oil it smelled sweet like the candy he ate as well as a salty ocean smell. It reminded Lucifer of the time before he had rebelled and Micheal had thrown him in the cage; a time when they had all still gotten along as brothers. By the time they were done Gabriel's wings were back to their shiny golden glory.

Next it was Castiel’s turn. His wings didn’t take very long. Unlike the two archangels he had been in heaven until recently and had regularly had his wings groomed by other angels. They still took the time to make sure every feather was in place and gleaming with oil when they were done.

The humans were just starting to wake up as they finished. Sam was the first one down, heading out a run. He stuck his head into the room and seeing it full of shirtless angels stepped back saying, "nope, I don't want to know."

Dean blushed bright red and Gabriel laughed but all the angels made sure they were fully dressed before the rest of the humans got up. Ellen was the next one up and she and Dean headed into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Gabriel offered to create something but Dean declined saying “I almost never get to use a kitchen. Let me have this.”

Lucifer promised himself that when they found a permanent nest it would have a kitchen for Dean. Only the best for their omega.

Once breakfast was made all the other humans joined them. Sam came back from his run, ate then went to have a shower. Everyone else lingered over coffee, the nervous energy apparent.

Lucifer wanted to get the show on the road. He was nervous about seeing Micheal and just wanted to get it over with. But he wasn’t going to rush the humans. They were just as nervous.

Finally it was decided that Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were going to stay behind and Sam, Dean, and Adam would go with the angels. Gabriel had argued that really they only needed Adam so the other two could stay back too but Dean shut that down right away. 

“I am not sending my brother to be Micheal’s prom dress alone,” he had stated. 

Lucifer was going to demand that at least Dean stay behind but Castiel had taken him aside and explained that if he interfered Dean might never forgive him. So there they were, two sets of brothers heading off to face Michael. Adam directed them to a park he had played in as a kid. He had told them Zachariah had met him in his dream and tried to convince him not to trust them. He did reassure them that he was going to follow the plan.

They landed and Gabriel and Adam walked off to call down Micheal. They had decided to stand back so it didn’t look like an ambush but instead an invitation. Then they waited. It felt like forever. Realistically it was twenty minutes.

Then the skies got dark, the wind began to howl and Lucifer knew Micheal had answered. A light shone on and through Adam. Micheal had arrived. 

Lucifer stepped forward and greeted his brother, "It's good to see you, Michael." 

"You too." Micheal replied. "It's been too long."

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Lucifer asked with a smile.

"No. Not really." Micheal looked at Lucifer with such regret. "Are you ready?"

Lucifer took a deep breath and said "I don't want to do this."

"Me neither," Michael confessed. 

"Then why are we?" Lucifer demanded.

Micheal scoffed, "you know why. I have no choice after what you did."

Lucifer was starting to feel defensive and was ready to start arguing his case but Dean stepped forward. "Well, this is a great family reunion and all but let's get this moving. We are trying to stop the apocalypse and all that."

Lucifer stared at Dean in shock and looked around to see everyone else's reactions. Gabriel and Michael seemed to share his shock, Castiel was just watching Dean with unabashed affection, and Sam was shaking his head and staring at Dean like he was an idiot.

"What did you say?" Micheal asked after a moment. 

"I said, we're trying to stop the apocalypse," Dean stated, no fear in his voice or stance.

"This fight is inevitable," Michael informed him. "Lucifer and I have always been destined to fight and then I will have to kill him." To Michael credit he did sound sorry about it.

"Why?" Dean asked. Lucifer opened his mouth to answer but Dean turned on him and said "you stay quiet, I'm talking to Micheal right now."

Lucifer couldn't believe it. He thought he heard a snort of laughter from Sam's direction but didn't turn to look. Micheal also seemed baffled by this turn of events. A human omega was standing between two alpha archangels and commanding their attention.

"I have orders," Michael told Dean simply. "I have no intention of rebelling like Lucifer did."

"That's bullshit," Dean announced. Lucifer heard several murmurs, one of which sounded like Sam just saying Dean's name in exasperation but Dean turned so he was facing everyone and defended himself. "Well it is." He looked at Michael "You are saying you want to kill Lucifer?"

"Of course not,'' Michael said angrily, "I love him. He's my brother."

"Either you love him or you want to kill him," Dean stated. "You know what my dad's last words were to me?" He paused then continued, "he told me I was going to have to kill Sam."

Lucifer hadn't known that. He looked at Michael who was staring at Dean like he was trying to understand.

"My Dad's last order was for me to kill my brother.” Dean reiterated. “Sound familiar?" 

"And you disobeyed?" Micheal asked.

Dean gave him a look and gestured to Sam, standing alive and well a few feet away. "Damn right I did. I love Sam. He's my brother. Wasn't going to kill him just because my dad said I had to. At the time Sam was headed for a bad future but by sticking together we got through it."

"You released Lucifer and started the apocalypse," Micheal reminded him dryly.

Dean blushed. It was cute, Lucifer thought. 

"Maybe, but then I got to meet Cas and Lucifer. If that hadn't all happened I wouldn't have found my mates." Dean concluded.

"Mates?" Micheal asked.

Lucifer nodded. "Dean, Castiel and I mated just days ago."

An array of emotions swept over Michael's face. He looked happy for a moment then a deep sadness clouded over him. Lucifer thought he understood. An angelic mating was something that was supposed to be something all of heaven celebrated. But this mating was unlikely to get heaven’s approval. Not only was it between angels and a human, but one of the angels was Lucifer himself, and if Micheal knew anything that was going on in heaven he would know that Castiel was also considered to have rebelled.

“Look, I’m just saying, maybe there’s another way. Instead of roasting half the planet, try talking to each other?” Dean sounded exasperated. “Because really, if your dad wanted one of you dead, he should have the balls to do it himself.”

Lucifer had never heard anyone talk about God that way. He half expected Dean to get struck down. His thoughts were echoed on every face. When nothing happened they all relaxed slightly.

“But this fight was foretold,” Michael stated.

This time Castiel stepped forward, “Chuck, a prophet of the Lord told me there was another way to end the apocalypse. Through Dean, Lucifer and I mating. And his words are the words of God.”

Michael still seemed hesitant and Lucifer decided to have some mercy on him. “Just think about it. And when you are ready, call to me. I will answer.”

Michael nodded and flew off.

“I better keep an eye on him,” Gabriel announced and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing that always stuck with me in supernatural when Micheal and Lucifer met was how sad they seemed at the idea of fighting each other. I hope I was able to convey that in this story.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

“Well that went well,” Dean announced. 

Everyone turned to stare at him with varying levels of incredulity. Dean shrugged. “The earth didn’t burn, the seas didn’t boil and the fight to end all fights didn’t break out. I’m counting that as a win.”

“There is still an archangel out there wearing our brother around the neighborhood,” Sam reminded him.

“And that is why Gabe went to keep an eye on him,” Dean stated.

“So now what?” Sam asked him.

Dean looked around at Sam and his mates. “I could go for a beer and maybe some pie,” he suggested.

"Pie, no beer," Sam said firmly. "I want us all clear headed."

Dean shrugged and agreed. He didn't really need a beer but it was like comfort food. The pie would have to do.

They decided to walk and find a diner. The park was in the middle of the town, so it wasn't that far. They found a little mom and pop dinner and slid into a booth, Dean and Ca on one side, Sam and Lucifer on the other. A cute waitress, Cindy, her name tag read, brought them coffee and took their order. Dean ordered four slices of pie with his most charming smile but Cindy looked scared, not charmed. It was after she left Dean realized both his mates had been glaring at her. He gave a laugh. "Seriously, you guys need to relax," he chided them.

Cas reached over and firmly gripped Deans thigh. "I would refrain from flirting with others in front of your mates, if I was you." Cas growled in a way that went straight to Deans libido. "Particularly this soon after our mating."

Dean felt himself slick a little and gave a barely audible whimper. Both Lucifer and Cas were staring at him intensely and Sam was looking like he regretted being there.

Sam cleared his throat and asked "Do you know how long Michael is going to take to decide?"

Lucifer shrugged, "Don't know. He can be pretty set in his ways."

"Why, you got somewhere to be?" Dean asked, teasing him.

Cindy came back with their pie, and Dean took a big bite of his. It wasn't the best pie he had had but it was pretty good. He looked around. Sam was slowly eating his but the angels hadn't touched theirs. Dean gave a mental shrug. More pie for him.

"Well, not really somewhere to be but I was thinking…" Sam let his voice fade as Cindy refilled their coffee then continued once she was out of earshot, " We only dealt with two of the four horsemen. Pestilence and Death are still put there."

"Don't worry about Death," Lucifer told them. "Focus on pestilence."

Sam and Dean stared at him but it was Cas who explained. "Yes Death is a horseman but he is also a constant and inevitable. You can defeat War, Famine, and Pestilence but Death always has and always will remain."

"Like reapers?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas confirmed. The hand that had been gripping his thigh was now rubbing the spot soothingly.

"Ok," Sam said getting them back on track, "but we do need to do something about Pestilence, right?"

Dean gave a shudder as he remembered the future he had been shown months earlier. "Yeah, I think his plan is to spread the Croatoan virus."

Sam grimaced. He remembered that one from years before. "Well, how do we find him? As far as i know he hasn't started spreading the virus yet. I haven't heard of any cases at least."

Lucifer looked thoughtful. "I can put a few demons on it."

Sam nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What about looking for sick people?" Dean asked. Everyone looked at him and he blushed a little but continued, "I mean maybe even when he's not actively doing anything people get sick around him? Maybe we can track that?" He inwardly cringed at how dumb that sounded.

"Like War and Famine?" Sam asked, "just being in proximity to them had an effect on people." He paused and looked thoughtful. Then he looked back at Dean. "That's pretty smart. I can start looking into it. Maybe the CDC has something I can track?"

Dean smiled widely. “See I’m not just a pretty face,” he joked.

“You do have a pretty face, Dean, '' Cas told him earnestly.

Dean blushed and gave a quiet thanks as Sam and Lucifer laughed. Cas looked at them like he didn’t understand the joke. Dean just leaned into him and smiled. He loved his nerdy angel.

Sam finished his piece of pie and sat back. “Ok, if we head back to Bobby’s now I can get started. Lucifer, will you put demons on it right away?” Lucifer scowled but nodded. Sam turned his attention to Cas. “How about you? Think you can get any help from heaven?” 

Cas frowned. “I’m not sure I can talk to any of my brothers or sisters without them trying to kill me. I am considered to have rebelled against heaven.” His scent was sad but his face and tone were stoic. Dean couldn’t imagine what that would feel like.

Sam nodded sagely. “Well, in that case you can help me with the research.” Cas tilted his head in confusion and Sam explained, “It’s faster for you to fly and check out things out then for us to drive.” 

Dean had finished up both his and Cas’s pie and was working on Lucifer’s but paused when he realized Sam was staring at him. His cheeks were puffed out, full of pie and he managed to bearly ask, “What?”

Sam gave him a look of annoyed affection. “If you can drag yourself away from the plate, we have a horseman to find.”

Dean swallowed and set his fork down. “Alright Sammy, let’s go.” 

And, misinterpreting what Dean had meant, Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and flew them right out of the restaurant to Bobby’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe not the fastest conclusion to everything but lets be honest, ending long time family feuds like that takes time. Plus I remembered some horsemen I hadn't dealt with.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Castiel had flown all over America for Sam in the last couple days. Every time Sam would find a cluster of flu or colds Castiel would kiss Dean goodbye and fly off to investigate. So far they had nothing.

Still it was good. It kept their minds off the fact they were waiting on Micheal’s answer. Castiel and Lucifer had to both remind the humans that Micheal’s concept of time passage was different than theirs but they also felt the frustration and apprehension that the wait was causing. 

Castiel landed in Bobby’s living room. Sam, the only person there, looked up briefly from his computer to see who it was before returning his attention to the screen. “Hey Cas,” he said in greeting.

“Hello Sam. Is Dean and Bobby outside? Castiel asked. He knew Dean was, he could feel it through their bond but it seemed polite to ask.

“Yeah, Dean’s helping Bobby fix up a couple cars out there,” Sam informed him, eyes still on the screen.

Castiel nodded and stood there a moment longer. When he realized that Sam was completely absorbed in his research Castiel left to find his mate.

He flew to where he felt Dean’s presence. Dean was bent over with his head under the hood of some car. Castiel took a moment to admire the view. His mate had a very nice ass. 

Bobby was standing next to Dean, also focused on something under the hood. Castiel didn’t want to startle them so he waited for them to notice him. He stayed there in silence for several minutes before, without turning, Dean asked, “Do you need something or are just going to stand there like a creep?”

Bobby spun around with a jump and a swear. Dean turned more slowly, grabbing a rag to clean his hands as did.

“Hello Dean, Bobby,” Castiel said. 

Bobby kept muttering about sneaky angels and heart attacks but Dean grinned at him and said “Heya Cas. Find anything on Pestilence?” 

Castiel shook his head. Dean’s smile faded slightly. Castiel stepped closer and wrapped a wing around Dean. Dean leaned into it and smiled. 

Bobby gave them a suspicious look. Castiel knew he couldn’t see Castiel’s wings so to him it possibly looked like the two of them were just standing next to each other. Very innocent. Bobby was still glaring. “I’m going to go help Sam with the research,” he told them, heading towards the house.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Heard anything from Gabe or Mikey yet?”

Castiel could hear the worry behind the question. “Gabriel contacted Lucifer yesterday to say that Michael is still thinking about it.” He smiled at Dean “I think they have forgotten how time passes.”

Dean gave a small smile in return, then he seemed to catch something Castiel had said. “Wait, he contacted Lucifer? And you know this?” He pulled back slightly to pout. “Have you two been talking without me? I thought having two mates meant I got more attention and sex, not less.”

Castiel laughed but he understood what Dean was saying. They had not sex since they had left the nest. Not only that, they had barely spent anytime together. Lucifer had been spending time in hell, getting information from demons and trying to find Pestilence.

Castiel had been busy himself but he had tried to make sure he made it back to Dean every night or two. Dean was normally asleep by the time he got there but Castiel would wrap him in his wings and watch over him. The mornings were spent cuddling until someone else would get up. Then they would go back to hunting for Pestilence.

“Soon it will be over,” Castiel promised Dean, “Then you can have all the attention and sex you want.”

Dean laughed. “That a promise?”

Castiel nodded and gave Dean a kiss. Dean leaned in to deepen the kiss until they were both panting, the scent of their arousal heavy in the air. Castiel ran his hands down until they were resting on the beautiful ass he had been staring at earlier. He pulled Dean close, rubbing their erections together through their pants. Dean thrust against him, moaning loudly.

Castiel was ready to fly them somewhere private when they both heard Sam calling them. Dean groaned and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I should have drowned him as a child, left him for some monster to eat. Stupid cockblocker,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel chuckled but stepped back. He sent a pulse of grace through both of them to tame their erections so as to not embarrass Sam. Dean gave him a quick kiss as thanks before leading him towards Sam’s voice.

Sam rounded a corner and saw them. “Oh good, there you are. I think I have another lead on Pestilence.” He turned to lead them back to the house. “There has been a surge of influenza cases recently. But here’s the thing, the clusters of outbreaks follow a line. I think that Pestilence is in a car, making his way up the highway.”

“Where was the last cluster?” Dean asked. Castiel always admired how quickly he switched to the job on hand.

“Nebraska. I think it’s on it’s way here.” Sam replied.

They walked into Bobby’s house. Dean detoured to grab beers then met them in the living room. Dean offered him one but Castiel declined. It really did nothing for him.

“Alright, so you’re sure this is him?” Dean asked Sam. Sam just responded by giving him one of those faces he made when Dean was being an idiot. Dean rolled his eyes in response. “Well, in that case, time to send in the angels.”

“You don’t want to deal with Pestilence ourselves?” Sam asked, surprised.

Castiel understood his surprise. Dean was a do-it-yourself kind of guy. 

“Dude, last time we went up against a horseman we had to call in Lucifer and Cas had to put us both out. I figured I'd cut out the middle man. They go deal with Pesty and we get not even a sniffle.” Dean said. He turned to Castiel. “Time to call in the cavalry.” When Castiel just stared at him, not understanding the reference or why they needed horses, Dean rolled his eyes. “Lucifer, Cas. Call Lucifer.”

Castiel nodded and prayed to his brother and mate.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

Lucifer was feeling frustrated. For days he had been trying to find any information about Pestilence. It would appear, though, that some of his demons had decided to rebel against him and were hiding Pestilence. For the first time he could remember Lucifer felt a little sympathy for what he had put his father through. Stupid rebellious children.

He was just contemplating torture, when he heard Castiel calling. He thought about not answering for a few minutes but so far he had found nothing and he missed his mates. He sighed and flew to Bobby’s house.

He landed and saw Castiel standing next to Dean, a wing wrapped around their mate. It was a nice picture, the only thing that would make it better would be if he was part of it.

Dean seemed to notice him first. “Oh, look what the devil dragged in,” Dean said, his tone cold. “So nice of you to join us. How have you been?”

Lucifer flinched. So it seemed Dean was upset he had been out of touch. He looked over at Castiel, hoping for some sympathy. Castiel just stared at him, his face hard. Lucifer was starting to realize that maybe he’d screwed up… again.

He smiled, turning up the charm. “So what can I do for you today?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Lucifer’s attempts to charm but it was Sam who answered. “We found Pestilence.”

Lucifer stared at him in surprise. He had been trying for days to find out that information. This human just happened to find it? How?

Sam smirked at him. “I found a surge of influenza cases. We are pretty sure it’s him.”

“And now you get to go deal with him for us,” Dean concluded. He turned to Castiel, gave him a deep kiss that seemed to embarrass Sam and Bobby, while making Lucifer jealous and said “Stay safe and come back soon.”

Lucifer stepped forward to get a kiss from Dean himself but Dean’s look stopped him cold. He looked at Castiel who was shaking his head, looking a little amused. Sam got up and handed him a piece of paper. “This is the last place we think Pestilence was. Good hunting.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to tell him off but Castiel grabbed his arm and flew away before he did.   
As soon as they set down Lucifer turned to Castiel. “So how much trouble am I in this time?”

Castiel chuckled. “Beer and pie,” he told him, “Maybe a bit of grovelling. But Dean is actually pretty quick to forgive.”

“How about forget?” Lucifer asked.

Castiel patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Dean never forgets.”

Lucifer swore. 

They entered a hospital. Castiel led them through the building. Lucifer followed close behind. He could feel the diseases try to take hold in his vessel but his grace held them at bay. He was glad Dean had been wise enough to sit this one out. He couldn’t imagine what he and Sam would be going through if they had been there. They would probably collapse before they even reached Pestilence. They passed a few bodies as they made their way to the epicenter. 

Finally they reached a room from which the diseases seemed to emanate. A demon in nurse form opened the door, a smirk on her face. It quickly fled as she realized that instead of humans weakened by illness, she was facing two angels. She smoked out immediately.

Lucifer watched her go with mild interest. “I’ll deal with her later,” he told Castiel.

Castiel nodded and they entered the room to see the gaunt figure of Pestilence sitting on the edge of a hospital bed.

“Well isn’t this a surprise,” Pestilence commented. He seemed strangely calm for someone about to be defeated. Lucifer didn’t like that. It made him think Pestilence had a trick up his sleeve. He vaguely listened as Pesty as Dean had called him rambled about how humans were messy and disease was perfect. Lucifer didn’t really disagree that humans were messy but he was now mated to one and had promised to stop the horseman. 

Lucifer slowly stalked closer to Pestilence. The horseman made no attempt to run away even when Lucifer grabbed him, slammed his hand down and cut off the finger with the horseman’s ring on it. 

Instead Pestilence smiled at them smugly and told them, “It’s too late.” Then he faded away.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

“What did he mean by it’s too late?” Sam asked when Lucy and Cas gave their report of defeating Pestilence. 

Dean wanted to know too but he was slightly distracted by his two mates. When they had come in they had taken up position on either side of him and kept brushing their wings against him. Dean knew Sam and Bobby couldn’t see what was happening so to them it probably looked like Dean was being twitchy for no reason. Sam in particular kept giving him concerned looks.

"Well we better figure it out quick," Dean grumped. "I don't want to have put in all this effort to stop the apocalypse just for the world to end because of a disgruntled employee."

Sam agreed. He and Bobby planned to go back over their Pestilence research and see if there was anything they had missed.

In the end it was Sam and Lucifer who figured it out. Sam had seen a news article about a pharmaceutical company getting ready to ship out flu vaccines in preparation of a larger than normal flu season. Lucifer heard the name of the company and remembered some of the demons he had interrogated mentioning it when he had been looking for Pesty. Sam put two and two together and realized the Croatian virus was in the vaccines. 

One angel jump and wrath of heaven later and all the vaccines had been destroyed. Which was perfect timing because as Luce and Cas set down in Bobby's living room, Gabe also winged in.

"Have no fear, Gabriel is here," he announced theatrically.

Dean and Sam looked up from where they were sitting on the couch together, drinking beers. Neither looked very impressed to see him. Without moving from his spot on the couch, Dean yelled over his shoulder “Lucy, your brother’s here.”

As they waited for Lucifer to appear Sam asked “Lucy?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m trying it out.”

Sam thought for a moment then said “It’s not bad. Plus think of all the I Love Lucy jokes.”

Dean grinned at him. He looked over to Gabe to see the archangel looking at him closely. Dean raised an eyebrow. Gabe looked a little sheepish and said, “There is something different about you. I don’t know what yet.”

Dean had questions but they were put on hold when Lucifer walked in, Castiel by his side. Lucifer walked over to Gabe to give him a hug while Cas made his way over to the couch. He didn’t make any move to sit down, instead standing behind Dean. It reminded Dean of a bodyguard in a movie and made him smile. He shared a look with Sam and knew from his smirk he was thinking the same thing.

“Gabriel, does your presence here mean that Micheal has come to a decision?” Cas asked from behind Dean.

Gabe looked towards them and his face grew serious. “Yes. He will be at the previous meeting location at dawn.” At their looks he shrugged and said “I was trying for an hour from now but he’s still having trouble understanding time. Dawn seemed like a safe bet.”

Dean saw Lucifer nod in understanding and rolled his eyes. Angels. At least Luce was starting to get better. Cas never seemed to have that problem.

“So we just wait around until morning?” Sam asked.

“Sleepover!” Gabe exclaimed.

Bobby walked in as Gabe shouted, turned right around and walked back out.

Dean laughed. “Well Gabe, you and Sam can have fun braiding each other's hair. I’m going to spend the night with my mates.”

Gabe wagged his eyebrows at him and Dean just laughed. “See you in the morning,” He said to Sam before standing, turning to Cas and saying quietly, “Take me somewhere private.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sexy times! I hope its no too terrible.

Castiel gently set Dean down. They were back at the nest. It had been only a week or so since they had left after Dean’s heat. They had cleaned it up before they had left and it was ready for them to stay in again.

Dean stepped away from Castiel and looked around. His eyes lingered on the bed for several minutes but he made no move towards it. Instead he started making his way towards the bathroom slowly peeling off his clothes as he went. Lucifer, who had flown in right behind them, moved to stand next to Castiel as they admired their mate. Dean, now down to just his boxers, gave them a flirty wink before disappearing. 

Moments later there was the sound of running water and Castiel realized that Dean was filling up the giant bathtub. While it filled, Lucifer went to rearrange the nest, and Castiel checked on the wards to make sure they were still intact.

He heard the water turn off as he made his second pass of all the wards. Then Dean's voice rang out from the bathroom, " are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Get your asses in here!"

Castiel and Lucifer hurried to the bathroom, willing their clothes away as they went. Dean opened one eye as they entered and Castiel heard him mutter something about teaching them the benefits of a strip show. Castiel slipped into the water and took position behind Dean while Lucifer got in near Deans feet, facing them.

Castiel started to slowly massage Dean's shoulders, using his grace to ease the tension out of his muscles. At the same time Lucifer started to massage Dean’s feet. They kept the touches light and soothing. The point was to relax Dean. He had been stressed for days (or years) and Castiel wanted to give him a stress free night. Dean purred as he sank into their touch.

The build up was slow. First Lucifer started massaging higher and higher on Dean’s legs, but never strayed from the legs. Then Castiel reached around to give some attention to the muscles of Dean’s chest while laying light kisses over his mating marks. Soon the room was filled with the scent of arousal and Dean was panting slightly.

“Cas, Luce, please,” Dean begged.

Castiel softly bit over his mating mark causing Dean to moan then asked, “Please what, Dean? What would you like us to do?”

Dean squirmed and begged again. 

“Do you want us to take you one after another? Barely letting one knot fade before you get knotted again? Do you want one to knot you from behind as the other knots your pretty mouth?” Castiel kept his voice low, so the words were almost more felt than heard. 

He looked down Dean’s body to see Lucifer staring at him, eyes dark with arousal and maybe mild shock. Dean meanwhile sounded and smelled like he was on the brink. Castiel had a brief thought of tying up both his mates and seeing if he could make them orgasm through talk alone. He filed that thought away for another time. 

“We could open you up wide and have you together, maybe?” he paused to nip at his mark again and asked again, “What would you like Dean?”

“All of it!” Dean shouted. “Please just give it to me.”

Castiel noticed that Lucifer still hadn’t moved his hands from the tops of Dean’s thighs. It was like he was waiting for Castiel permission. It was a powerful feeling.

Castiel made his voice thoughtful as he said, “I think maybe we should move this to the bed. Dean, if you are comfortable with it, I would like to see Lucifer knot your mouth while I fuck you. Is that agreeable to you?”

Dean nodded his head frantically while still muttering please. Castiel then looked at Lucifer. The other alphas gave a grin then scooped up Dean and flew to their bed. Castiel followed close behind.

He watched as Lucifer gently lay Dean down in the nest. He tried to sit up but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Lucifer quickly took charge of the kiss, deepening it and wrapping his arms around Dean.

Castiel watched them for several minutes. He loved watching his mates enjoy each other. It wasn't just voyeuristic sexual gratification, but a deep set contentment that everything was right in his trio. As the head alpha it was his duty to make sure there were no conflicts or distrust in the nest. Seeing his mates like this made him feel he was doing his job well. It was very satisfying.

He thought, briefly, about letting them continue alone while he watched, but he had made a promise to Dean. Plus he was looking forward to seeing Dean knotted from both ends.

He flared his wings in dominance to get his mates’ attention. Lucifer flared his own wings in response, though he kept them lower in submission. Castiel gave a thought of what Dean’s wings would look like spread out and inviting if he had them. But Dean was perfect the way he was. 

Once he had his mates’ attention he took charge. “Dean, can you present for me?”

Dean was quick to scramble up and get into position; chest down, ass up. Lucifer took the opportunity to shift his own position, moving so that he was lounging against the side of the nest. Dean shuffled forward slightly so he could wrap his lips around Lucifer’s penis. It was a beautiful sight; Lucifer was lounged back, his wings spread and eyes closed in ecstasy and Dean was presented before him, all flushed skin and ready to be taken. So take him Castiel did.

He got into position behind Dean and without waiting thrust right in. Between Dean’s slick and Castiel’s grace easing the way, he made sure there was no discomfort for Dean. Instead when he sunk home into Dean, the omega let out a sigh. Castiel kept his thrust slow and shallow to start. He knew Dean liked it deep and hard but since he also had Lucifer’s dick in his mouth, Castiel wanted to make sure he wouldn’t choke. 

After a few moments of that Dean pulled off of Lucifer and demanded, “harder.”

Castiel couldn’t deny his mate anything. He let Dean start sucking Lucifer off again before he started a hard, fast rhythm. Dean moaned in delight. Lucifer echoed that moan with one of his own. Castiel stretched his wings towards him, allowing the two angels wings to rub against each other as they both thrust into their mate.

It was perfect. Within minutes Lucifer’s knot had formed and he was cumming down Dean’s throat. Dean would have come already but Castiel was using his grace to keep him on edge. He thrust a ýfew more times before his own knot started to swell. As he locked in he released his grace’s hold on Dean, making them come together.

As he waited out his knot, Castiel ran soothing hands over Dean. He knew their knots wouldn’t last more than ten minutes or so outside of Dean’s heat or their rut. He kept telling Dean how wonderful he was, how strong and brave. He could tell that Dean was embarrassed but knotted as he was, Dean couldn’t get away or protest.

When Lucifer’s then Castiel’s knots finally deflated, they helped Dean down into the nest. Lucifer used his grace to clean them all up and Castiel wrapped his wings around all three of them. Then Lucifer and Castiel watched over their mate as he slept.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. I have more planned for this series but haven't written it yet. Thanks for sticking with me through this!

Lucifer waited anxiously for the morning to come. He had been nervous seeing Micheal at the first meeting but somehow this was worse. He had presented Micheal a choice; to fight and end the world, or just go on as brothers. Now he would know what Micheal really thought of him, how much he loved him.

Castiel had been doing his best to calm Lucifer down. He had spent hours grooming Lucifer's wings, making sure each feather was in place. It was soothing and helped for a while but as they got closer to morning, the more anxious Lucifer felt. 

They were both careful to not wake up Dean. The human actually needed sleep and neither of his mates were willing to risk his health by letting him miss some.

About an hour before they had to meet Micheal, Castiel woke Dean up. Lucifer was ready with a cup of coffee even as his eyes opened. Dean took it gratefully and drank it all down before leaving the nest to shower and get ready. He emerged with less than ten minutes to spare. Castiel immediately grabbed him and flew them to the meeting spot. Lucifer followed close behind.

Gabriel and Sam were already there when they touched down. Dean went over to stand by his brother as they waited. Gabriel, meanwhile, made his way to where Lucifer and Castiel was standing.

"So, do we have a plan for if he says no to stopping the apocalypse?" Gabriel asked quietly.

Lucifer winced at the prospect. He really didn't want to have to fight Michael.

"If he wants a fight, he will have to fight me as well," Castiel informed them, "and I don't think he would want to do that."

Lucifer had to agree. He and Michael had very similar strength and grace, which is why their battle didn't have a guaranteed outcome. If you added Castiel, now strengthened to perhaps equal to Lucifer and Michael, into the mix, the outcome was very likely to favor Lucifer. Micheal could call on Raphael for support, but he wasn't as strong as the rest of them and would only serve to delay the inevitable. 

Micheal was enough of a strategist that Lucifer was sure he had already come to the same conclusion. In fact, Lucifer was sure that most of the delay in Michael's answer just was him trying to come to term with it. He had been told for millennia that he would fight an epic battle and kill Lucifer. Now his path and purpose could be changed. With God being missing, there was no one to tell Micheal what to do. Lucifer felt a bit of sympathy for him; he must feel so lost.

Micheal appeared just as the sun started its climb to the sky. He had his wings spread and the way the light played over them was both beautiful and intimidating. Lucifer rolled his eyes; Michael was going for a dramatic entrance. The effect was slightly ruined by Gabriel running forward to give Michael a hug saying, "Mikey, you came!" Micheal glared down at his younger (and currently shorter) brother. 

Lucifer stepped forward. He let the sun hit his own wings and he greeted his brother. "Michael," he said with a slight nod to his head.

"Lucifer," came the response. 

Lucifer could almost feel Dean roll his eyes at them. They stood there in silence for several minutes before Lucifer got impatient.

"Have you come to a decision?" He asked.

Michael's wings fluttered, the only indication he was giving that he was nervous. Lucifer watched as he almost spoke several times,stopping himself to apparently rethink his words. The wait was painful.

Finally Michael seemed to find his words. "I spoke to the prophet Chuck. He confirmed what you had said about another way to end the apocalypse through mating.”

“Does this mean you are not going to fight Lucifer and destroy the earth?” Gabriel asked, looking for clarification.

After a tense moment Michael slowly and solemnly nodded. Gabriel let out a cheer and hugged Castiel. Lucifer saw Dean slap Sam’s hand, palms together. Lucifer, himself, stepped forward to give Michael a hug. It was awkward at first, they had spent millennia thinking that they were going to fight the next time they saw each other, but then Michael relaxed into the hug. 

When Michael finally stepped back he looked at all of them. He looked a little lost. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do now,” he confessed.

“How about being what humans think angels are, protectors and healers, not dicks,” Dean suggested, his voice dark.

Gabriel slapped Michael on the back. “I’ll go with you back to heaven and let the troops know whats going on. Maybe we can make a plan together?”

Michael nodded again and the two archangels looked like they were preparing to leave. Michael hesitated a moment and looked back at Lucifer. “When I have laid things to rest in heaven we should visit, brother. I would like to get to know you again. And your mates,” he added as an afterthought.  
Lucifer agreed.

Again Michael spread his wings to fly away. Before he vanished Dean yelled “don’t forget to give us our brother back.”

Michael had vanished before Dean had finished speaking but Gabriel gave him a wink and said “I’ll have him home for dinner.” then he too was gone.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean and Sam arrived back at Bobby’s place via angel express. He was getting a bit more used to traveling that way but Dean still preferred his car. He gave an idle thought to the fact Lucifer had yet to go for a ride in his baby. That was something to look forward to.

Bobby was sitting at his desk shouting something into the phone. Dean thought he caught something about epsom salts not working on ghosts, and of course Bobby called the person an idjit. When he caught sight of them he quickly ended the call.

“So?” he prompted.

“So what?” Sam asked, his face innocent. Dean wanted to laugh. Everyone thought of him as the trouble maker but Sam could give it out as good as anyone.

Bobby scowled. “So is the world ending, you idjit.”

Cas took pity on Bobby before Dean and Sam could draw it out. “Michael has agreed not to fight with Lucifer. Gabriel has gone with him to help spread the news in heaven and should be returning with Adam later today. I believe he said by dinner time.”

Bobby let out a breath and tension that Dean hadn’t even noticed he had seemed to leave him. “It’s over then? Really over?” he asked quietly.

Dean nodded.

Bobby’s face lit up. “Well I’ll be damned!” exclaimed. Dean heard Lucifer mutter something about not yet and ignored him. “This calls for celebrating.” 

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Sam went to the kitchen and came back with enough glasses for all of them. Bobby poured each of them a generous glass. Dean handed two glasses to his mates who seemed a bit confused why they were being given alcohol. Dean was about to explain when Bobby raised his glass. 

“To stopping the apocalypse” he said.

Sam and Dean both raised their glasses and echoed his words, with Cas and Lucy a step behind them. Then they all drank.

The rest of the day was spent talking about their plans for the future. Dean still wanted to hunt. Sam was willing to hunt at least part time but was thinking of going back to school. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a lawyer anymore. Dean joked that he should study to be a professor of religious studies. Sam made a face at him but had to laugh. 

When it came time to make dinner Dean ran into town with Cas and got the makings for hamburgers as well as grabbed a large pie to share. Cas insisted Dean buy organic products even though they were more expensive. Normally Dean would have protested but they had just saved the world. He even got Sam all the rabbit food he liked. 

They got the groceries home and Dean started dinner. Sam helped by putting together a salad. Lucifer, Cas, and Bobby stayed out of the way.

Dean was just about to bring out the burgers when Gabe threw open the front door dramatically calling out “never fear, Gabriel is here!” A step behind him was Adam and a woman Dean realized must be his mom. 

They stood awkwardly in the doorway. Sam stepped forward to introduce himself and welcome them in. Dean saw them relax and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he called out that there was food for all and to get it while it was still hot. 

They had saved the world. He figured that planning out everyone’s future, getting paperwork to declare Adam and his mom alive, and anything else that could come up, could wait until after dinner. They had the rest of their second (or more) lives to figure it out.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very weird to me to think that this story is done. I have more stories planned for this universe but this story took up a large part of my life for quite a while. Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great week!


End file.
